Cuando el destino los une
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Long Fic. Dos niños que se conocen en un hospicio, y se hacen amigos, jurando nunca separarse. Después son separados, pero cuando el destino los une, no hay quien sea capaz de separarlos. Jasper/Alice.
1. Amigos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un articulo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

**De entrada les informo que no va a ser una historia larga. Aún no defino cuántos capítulos van a ser, pero seguro menos de diez.**

**Espero que les guste.**

----

_**Alice POV**_

-Este es el cuarto de juegos, cariño. Aquí podrás hacer amigos -la señora me dejó en esa habitación, donde había por lo menos otros 20 niños más, jugando entre ellos, sin prestarme atención, ni yo a ellos. Mi atención estaba fija en un niño rubio y pálido que estaba solo, en una esquina. Me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola -lo saludé. Mi voz sonó algo alegre, pero no era alegría por estar aquí, sino porque era mejor estar con otros niños y no sola en la calle, como había visto en televisión. Además presentía que este niño y yo seríamos amigos.

El niño rubio levantó su rostro y me miró. Tenía unos ojos azules muy lindos, pero su expresión era algo triste, y poco confundida.

-Hola -me saludó también, pero con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-Me llamo Alice, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Frunció el ceño.

-Jasper.

-Jasper… –de algún modo, ese nombre me gustaba, pero no sabia por qué-. Me gusta tu nombre. Es muy bonito -el hizo una mueca, un poco apenado, y se sonrojó-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Casi doce.

-¡Vaya! -ahora yo fui la que puso mala cara. Casi tenía doce, lo que significaba que pronto se convertiría en lo que mamá solía llamar adolescente, y que no les gustaba jugar con niñas pequeñas.

-¿Y tú?

Oh, tal vez podría mentir un poquito.

-Once -traté de parecer lo más segura posible.

-No es cierto. Eres muy pequeña -no lo dijo como una acusación o burla, sólo la constatación de un hecho. Y tenía razón: era una mentirosa y era pequeña. Decidí mejor decirle la verdad.

-Está bien. Tengo diez, pero pronto cumpliré once.

-Oh -me observó detenidamente, y yo a él. Observé que tenía muchas cicatrices, como las que quedaban si te cortabas. Yo tenía algunas pocas, y sólo en los codos y en las rodillas por jugar, pero él tenía en la cara, en el cuello y en los brazos. Tal vez por eso los otros niños no querían estar con él. Pero no es que sus cicatrices lo hicieran ver feo, sólo que resaltaban, pero no mucho.

-Jasper, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- le propuse, y sonreí.

Su expresión se endureció y me miró como a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué?

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

-Porque tu estás aquí solo, así que pienso que no tienes amigos, y yo soy nueva y tampoco tengo amigos, y tú me caes bien.

Se rió. Tenía una risa bonita y contagiosa. Yo también me reí.

-¿Te caigo bien? Pero no me conoces…

-Pero creo que eres amable, y yo creo que seremos mejores amigos. Además, cuando llegué te veías triste, y ahora que estoy contigo hasta te ríes, y se supone que los mejores amigos hacen que sus amigos se rían. ¿Ves? Por eso debemos ser amigos.

Se quedó callado y puso una expresión dura. Luego me miró.

-Vale, si soy tu amigo- le extendí una mano. Él la observó un rato, y después me dio su mano-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues los amigos juegan. ¿Vamos a la resbaladilla? ¿O a los columpios?- miró los juegos e hizo una mueca.

-¿Y si mejor jugamos a la pelota?

-¡Claro!- sonreí. ¡Iba a jugar con mi nuevo amigo Jasper!

Jasper se levantó y fue por una pelota. Era muy alto. Apenas si le llegaba al hombro. Me sentí pequeña, pero a la vez emocionada. Tenía un amigo alto, así que si la pelota se atoraba en un árbol o se quedaba en un lugar alto, él podría bajarla. Jasper volvió con una pelota naranja y comenzamos a botarla, pasándola y atrapándola.

-Al que se le vaya de las manos pierde un punto. Al final, el que tenga menos puntos pierde, ¿vale?- le expliqué.

-Si sé jugar -dijo, pero después de un rato estaba claro que no, ya que él iba perdiendo. Nos entretuvimos y de pronto un niño rubio mas bajito que Jasper se empezó a burlar de él.

-Oh, el fenómeno tiene novia…. Miren, qué tiernos se ven… ¡Uuuyy! _"El raro y la enana sentados en un árbol, se besan, se abrazan, se toman de la mano…"_ -canturreó y empujó a Jasper. Otros niños también lo empujaron. Jasper sólo se mostraba firme, pero no se defendía ni decía algo. Eso me molestó.

-¡Oye tú!- le pegué al niño que se burló-. ¡Deja en paz a Jasper! ¡No le digas fenómeno! ¡Déjalo! -no me hizo caso, así que le agarré el brazo y se lo mordí. Se quejó y me aventó. Me caí.

-¡Awww! ¡La enana defendiendo a su noviecito! –siguió burlándose, mientras seguía molestando a Jasper. Me levanté y volví a tratar de alejarlo de Jasper, y me empujó de nuevo, haciendo que me cayera, pero esta vez me golpeé en la cabeza con la pared y comencé a sangrar. Lloré. Jasper me vio sorprendido, y luego se puso muy enojado, y golpeó al niño burlón. Dos mujeres vinieron: una agarró a Jasper y se lo llevó a la dirección, regañándolo injustamente, y la otra me llevó a la enfermería.

-¡Pero… Jasper es bueno… me defendió… El otro niño lo molestó primero!- chillé.

-Calma, cielo. Ahorita que te curen me dices- trató de calmarme.

En la enfermería me curaron, y me pusieron una gasa en la cabeza.

-Cielo, intenta no moverla, porque si no te vas a lastimar -asentí. Ya estaba calmada, pero no quería que le hicieran algo a Jasper.

-¿Verdad que no castigaron a Jasper?- le pregunté a la mujer que me llevó.

-Por supuesto. Estaba golpeando a Mike, y eso merece un castigo.

-Pero… -le conté lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo… -dijo cuando terminé-. Bueno, aunque te haya defendido, está mal que se haya peleado con Mike. Así que lo que haremos será sólo llamarle la atención. Y al que castigaremos será a Mike -yo sonreí.

No fuimos al cuarto de juegos, sino al comedor ya que era hora de cenar. Vi a Jasper en una mesa, alejado de los demás ocupantes. Fui con él.

-Hola otra vez.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Ya no te duele?- me preguntó.

-Me pusieron una gasa. Ya casi no me duele.

-Se te ve chistoso el parche en la cabeza.

-Uuuyy si -nos sirvieron y comimos.

-¿Por qué me defendiste? -le pregunté. Jasper me miró confuso.

-Porque tu me defendiste primero. ¿Por qué me defendiste? –repitió mi pregunta.

-Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió.

-Jasper, ¿cómo es que no sabes cómo son los amigos? ¿Qué no tenías amigos antes? -me extrañaba que alguien no supiera que hacían los amigos. El se puso incómodo.

-Yo tenía una amiga, se llamaba María… -murmuró.

-¿Y jugabas con ella? ¿Te hacía reír? ¿A qué jugaban?

-Pues no jugábamos. Ella me decía que molestara a los otros, y que les quitara sus cosas. Y si nos veían, ella le decía a la maestra que yo era el culpable -se veía triste. Me enojé mucho. ¿Por qué María era tan mala con Jasper?

-Jasper, los amigos no hacen eso. No te hacen que hagas cosas malas, y hacen que te regañen. María no era tu amiga.

-Pero ella era la única que se juntaba conmigo.

-Mi mamá me decía que tenemos que tener cuidado con los amigos, y que mejor era estar solo que mal acompañado. Y si María era así, no era tu amiga, sino una mala persona.

-Pues yo ya estaba solo, y con ella ya no lo estaba. Pero de nuevo me quedé solo.

-¿Dónde esta María?

-Pues las maestras dijeron que se portó muy mal y se la llevaron a otro hospicio.

-¿La extrañas?

-A veces, porque cuando ella estaba conmigo, no me molestaban.

-No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que te molesten otra vez.

Me sonrió. Se veía muy lindo cuando sonreía. Tal vez era porque como casi nunca lo hacía, uno se acostumbraba a verlo serio.

-¿Vas a morder a todos los que me digan de cosas?

-¿Y tú vas a golpear a los que me peguen?

-Si.

-Bueno, pues como ya somos amigos, nos vamos a defender. ¿Si?

-OK -se quedó pensativo un momento-. Oye Alice, ¿qué más hacen los amigos?

-Pues mira… -empecé a decirle, pero una maestra nos interrumpió y anunció que era hora de alistarse para ir a dormir, y nos separaron-. Te digo mañana Jasper. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Alice -se despidió con la mano y se fue con los niños. A mi me mandaron con las niñas, y nos fuimos a los dormitorios.

El dormitorio era un cuarto grande con muchas camas. Iba a extrañar mi cuarto de color rosa, con muchas muñecas y peluches. Pero luego pensé en mi amigo Jasper. Me acosté en la cama que me dieron. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Ya no estaba sola. Y me dormí soñando que jugaba con Jasper en un campo donde no había otros niños que nos molestaran.

----

**¿Qué tal? Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un review. ¡Son gratis!**

**¡Un saludo!**


	2. Descubriendo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un articulo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

**Un saludo a **Tephy XD**, **VvGs67**, **MiitzukoO-chan** y **Deebbie**. Gracias por sus reviews. A ellas les dedico este capitulo.**

----

_**Jasper POV**_

Al día siguiente de haber encontrado a Alice, me desperté muy temprano, y me quedé en cama pensando. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo. Siempre pensé que María había sido mi amiga, y resulta que Alice dice que no. Aunque pensándolo bien, si Alice es una amiga, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera tan divertido. Solo habíamos jugado un rato y terminamos peleándonos, pero aun así es divertido. Además es graciosa. Es muy pequeña (apenas si le creí eso de que pronto cumpliría once años), y es muy blanca, como yo. Y su cabello lo lleva corto y es tan negro… Y sus ojos son bonitos, de color miel, como lo de mamá…. Pensar en mi mamá me ponía triste, porque a pesar de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, yo aún la extrañaba.

La señora Cope entró y nos despertó. Fui el ultimo en la fila para ducha, y llegué un poco tarde al comedor. Apenas entré y recorrí con la vista el lugar, vi que Alice agitaba su mano, indicándome que me guardado un lugar. Fui con ella.

-Hola Jasper- me saludó con su voz cantarina.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Sabes? Soñé que jugábamos a la pelota como ayer, pero estábamos en un campo verde muy bonito, y no había otros niños que nos molestaran.

-¡Vaya! –sonreí-. En el extremo mas alejado del patio hay un campo, y sólo yo voy ahí. Si quieres ahorita que nos dejen salir, podemos ir allá.

-¿En serio? ¿Te imaginas que fuera como mi sueño? –estaba muy emocionada, y al verla tan feliz, hizo que yo también me pusiera feliz.

-Tal vez. Por lo menos no habrá otras personas…- me encogí de hombros.

Desayunamos y luego nos fuimos a unos talleres que nos daban, porque a pesar de que estábamos en vacaciones de verano, nos daban clases de arte y música.

-Nos vemos en el receso, Alice. Te espero en la puerta del patio, ¿si?

-Ajá. Adiós Jasper- se despidió cuando la maestra se la llevaba de la mano.

-Adiós Alice.

En la clase de música yo había escogido la guitarra, así que estuve ensayando unos acordes. El tiempo pasó muy lento, pero al fin nos dejaron salir. Ya teníamos todo el día libre. Llegué a la puerta y ahí estaba Alice, discutiendo con una niña de su edad, que traía dos trenzas chuecas.

-¡Fenómeno tú! –le gritó Alice.

-¿Pero es que no lo has visto bien? ¡Está todo marcado! –se quejó la niña.

-¿Y tú no te has visto las trenzas? ¿No te has visto en un espejo? ¡Si lo vuelves a insultar te voy a hacer pagar! –Alice a pesar de ser pequeña, se enojaba mucho. Y esa amenaza sonaba creíble viéndola con el ceño fruncido y su mirada de enojo. La otra niña se asustó y corrió de ahí, chillando.

-¡Alice!- la llamé, y su expresión cambió. Se puso feliz.

-¡Jasper! Anda, vamos a conseguir una pelota y nos vamos.

Fuimos por una pelota y caminamos hasta el campo del que le había platicado en el desayuno.

-Bien, no es como mi sueño, pero aún así es bonito- comentó y nos dispusimos a jugar. Ayer la había dejado ganar, pero hoy no la dejaría ganar. Jugamos un rato, y decidimos descansar. Yo le llevaba ventaja.

-¡Tramposa! Quieres descansar sólo porque voy ganando, ¿verdad? –le dije.

-¡No Jasper! Es que este campo esta tan bonito que me dan muchas ganas de acostarme- repuso ella.

-Pues acuéstate.

-Pero tu también, ¿si?- sonrió.

-No, no quiero –sólo lo decía para molestarla. Se veía graciosa molesta.

-Ándale, ¿si? –puso una carita tan tierna que no pude decirle que no.

-Bueno pues…-accedí y nos acostamos.

-Mira Jasper –señaló al cielo azul. Estos últimos días había estado nublado, pero hoy el cielo estaba despejado, aunque había unas nubes por aquí y por allá-. Esa nube parece un perro.

-No, mas bien parece un caballo.

-No, míralo bien- lo miré bien, y si parecía un caballo, pero decidí darle pro su lado.

-Cierto, parece un perro- señalé otro lado-. Y esa parece el humo de una taza de cocoa caliente.

-¡Si! Oh, se me antojó una taza de cocoa caliente –dijo.

-Pero si esta haciendo calor… ¡Qué asco!

-Vale, tal vez mejor fría…

-Si, fría esta bien- repuse y nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Luego me acordé de que le iba a preguntar a Alice sobre los amigos.

-Oye Alice, ¿qué otras cosas hacen los amigos? –le recordé-

-¡Oh! –se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Yo la imité-. Bien, pues además de de jugar, de hacer que sus amigos se rían y de defenderlos, los amigos se cuentan cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –yo no recordaba que platicara con María.

-Pues qué hicieron cuando nos estaban juntos, cosas graciosas que vieron, lo que soñaron, y los que les gustaría hacer.

-¡Vaya! Tu que si sabes ser amiga. ¿Tenias un amigo antes de venir aquí?

-Si, se llamaba Kate, pero se mudó cuando cumplió nueve años –se puso un poco triste-. Y desde entonces ya no tuve amigos, hasta ayer.

-Oh –fue todo lo que dije.

-Oye Jasper, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –me tensé, pero enseguida recordé que los amigos platican y se cuentan cosas.

-Si –respondí, aun receloso.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –su mirada era seria. La miré unos instantes, mientras pensaba como contarle-. Si no quieres decirme, esta bien. Pero es que tengo curiosidad.

Respiré hondo.

-Veras Alice, es que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia cinco años, y desde entonces estuve con mi papá. Pero él estaba tan triste por lo de mi mamá que empezó a beber alcohol, y desquitab conmigo…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alice, y el enojo se notaba en su voz.

-Porque según mi papá, si yo no hubiera nacido, mamá no se hubiera enfermado –hice una pausa por si iba a decir algo, pero como no, seguí hablando-. En fin, me golpeaba mucho, y un día, cuando tenia nueve, tuvo que ir una ambulancia por mi y me llevaron al hospital. Casi me muero, pero no. Entonces la policía se enteró y lo metieron a la cárcel, y a mi me trajeron aquí en cuanto me recuperé.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas cicatrices? ¿Tú papá te las hizo?

Muchas personas me habían preguntado por eso, y siempre me enojaba, ya que o me veían con lastima o con burla, pero supe que Alice preguntaba con preocupación.

-Si, fue mi papá.

-¡Ay Jasper! Qué malo tu papá… No merece tener un hijo tan bueno como tu –de pronto me abrazó. Me sentí extraño, algo en el pecho. No supe que era, o sea, era extraño, pero a la vez me sentía bien. Y luego, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso si que no lo controlé, me puse rojo de pena. Sé que lo hizo de buena intención, pero aun así….

-Oye Alice –comencé a decir, y ella dejó de abrazarme-, ¿y a ti no te doy miedo? ¿No crees que soy feo? –lo decía porque todos los niños no se acercaban a mi por las cicatrices.

-No, tonto. Claro que no me das miedo, y no eres feo… ¿Por eso no tienes amigos?

-Si, es que se asustan.

-Pues tontos ellos… Se pierden de un amigo genial –se puso pensativa-. ¿Sabes? Mejor así. De esta forma sólo seremos tu y yo, y nadie nos molestará.

Con esto que dijo, de verdad me sentí bien: Alice no me veía feo, y en realidad quería ser mi amiga. No la asustaba. De verdad, esto era genial.

-Ahora Alice, ¿tu por qué estas aquí?

-Bien… -su mirada se apagó-. Es que mis papás iban en el coche, estaban de viaje, y un camión chocó con ellos, y murieron.

-¿Así nomas? ¿Qué no tenias tíos o algo así? –era cruel. De la forma en que lo dijo, al parecer su familia si la quería, y un accidente la dejó sola.

-Si, tengo una tía, pero como ya tiene muchos hijos, no pude quedarme con ella. Sólo estuve un tiempo con ella, luego me trajeron aquí.

-¿Y cuando murieron?

-A principios de este año.

-¿Y por que no estas triste? –yo veía a Alice tan normal… No parecía estar triste.

-Si estoy triste, pero mi tía me dijo que mamá y papá no querrían que llorara siempre , sino que fuera feliz por ellos. Además no los extraño, porque si los quiero ver, los veo aquí –tomó la cadena que traía y abrió el relicario, el cual traía una foto de su mamá y papá-. ¿Ves? Aquí están conmigo.

-¡Vaya! Me hubiera gustado ser tan valiente como tu…

-¡Ay Jasper! Tu fuiste valiente, soportaste todos los golpes de tu papá –me acarició un brazo, rozando las cicatrices-. Y mira, en lugar de avergonzarte por tus cicatrices, deberían sentirte bien: son como la muestra de todo lo valiente que fuiste. Porque ya quisiera ese Mike ser capaz de resistir tanto –se rió. Yo también. Recordaba a Mike llorando cuando lo golpeé por haber empujado a Alice-. Y ya ves, a ti te molestan, y no dices nada, en cambio Mike llora por un golpe. Hasta yo, no soy tan valiente… Tu si lo eres.

Me quedé pensando en eso. Nadie me había dicho algo así. Desde que mamá murió, sólo había escuchado insultos. Y aquí estaba Alice diciéndome que era valiente.

A lo lejos se escuchó el tintineo de la campana, llamándonos para la hora de la comida.

Mientras nos parábamos, le propuse a Alice una carrera. Aceptó y corrimos. Obviamente le iba a ganar, así que me fui mas despacio…. Y ¡oh sorpresa! Llegamos empatados.

-¡Tramposo! –dijo con la respiración entrecortada cuando estábamos lavándonos las manos-. Corriste más lento para que yo no llegara tan atrás.

-Hey Alice, ¿acaso no se supone que los amigos hacen felices a sus amigos?

-Yo no te dije eso….

-Dos cosas: dijiste que se hacen reír, ¿no? Además tu eres mi amiga y me haces feliz, así que ahora te quise hacer feliz a ti…

Alice sonrió y nos sentamos a comer. Cada vez se me facilitaba esto de ser y tener un amigo.

----

**Ya saben, contadme que les parece este par de amigos… Dejad un review… ¡Son gratis! **


	3. Pacto y promesa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Lamento haber tardado. Lo tenia listo desde el sábado, pero no terminaba de teclearlo. En fin, aquí está el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste.**_

------

_**Alice POV**_

Jasper y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Ni siquiera con Kate era tan divertido. Jasper seguía siendo serio y antisocial con los otros niños (aunque tampoco era que los demás se acercaran a él), pero conmigo era a la mar de divertido. Nos reíamos y jugábamos, y sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Mike y sus amigos seguían molestando, y los ignorábamos lo más posible, para evitarnos problemas con las maestras, y que no castigaran a Jasper. Pero cuando de verdad nos molestaban, Jasper les daba un golpe y se iban. Las niñas también me decían de cosas en las clases y en el dormitorio, y aunque me entraban unas ganas terribles de golpearlas, como Jasper a Mike, me controlaba y sólo las amenazaba con morderlas, y así me dejaban en paz. Habían visto lo que le había hecho a Mike, y mantenían su distancia.

A Jasper y a mi nos encantaba esta juntos. Si el día era soleado y lindo, nos íbamos en los recesos y después de clases a nuestro campo, aquel que Jasper había descubierto y que ahora nos pertenecía. Pero si el día era lluvioso o hacia mucho frio y no nos dejaban salir, nos íbamos a la biblioteca a que Jasper investigara en los libros de historia (es que le encantaba esta materia, en especial el tema de la Guerra de Secesión) y a veces me ayudaba con mi tarea o a estudiar para los exámenes. También a veces preferíamos quedarnos en el cuarto de juegos, pero apartados de los demás niños.

Cuando íbamos al campo, jugábamos a la pelota, a saltar la cuerda, juegos de manos, carreras, cortar Jinnies Joes* y soplarlos, o a darnos vueltas de carros. Nos gustaba jugar a las escondidas, pero era algo aburrido buscar a una sola persona, y no queríamos invitar a alguien más. A veces sólo nos quedábamos acostados, viendo las nubes, encontrándoles formas, y platicando. Él me contaba lo hermosa y linda que era su madre, de cuán feliz era cuando ella estaba, de cómo había pasado sus primeros días en el orfanato, y de María. Con todo lo que me dijo de ella, en definitiva, era la niña más mala de quien había oído hablar. Me dio mucho coraje cómo había tratado a Jasper, y me alegraba de que se hubiera ido.

Yo le platicaba de mi familia, le enseñé las fotografías de mi relicario, y Jasper me dijo que me parecía a mamá, y que mis ojos eran parecidos a los de su mamá. Le conté de Kate y de mis compañeros de la escuela de antes. Por ejemplo, un día le estaba contando de una de mis fiestas de cumpleaños, y se puso triste.

-¿Por qué te pones triste, Jasper? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya no quieres que te cuente?

Jasper sólo bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

-No, no es nada –masculló. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era cierto.

-¡Jasper! Yo sé que tienes algo. Anda, dime.

-Bien… -me miró y sus ojos se veían llorosos, y su expresión era triste-. Es que me cuentas de tu familia, de cuánto te querían, de tus amigos y todo, y me pongo a pensar que yo no tuve nada de eso, y me siento mal. Yo no tuve un papá que me quisiera, nunca tuve una fiesta de cumpleaños como las tuyas, ni amigos. Y tu si. A mi no me ha querido nadie, además de mi mamá… -la emoción le cortó la voz, y bajó la mirada otra vez. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y él se la limpió con coraje. A mi también me dio por llorar. Me sentí muy mal por él. Yo sabia que él no lo decía con envidia, sino sólo con tristeza. Pero Jasper no tenía razón en algo. Sí había alguien que lo quería. Lo abracé.

-No es cierto Jasper. Yo si te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y si tu papá no supo apreciarte de verdad, y si los demás se pierden la oportunidad de ser tus amigos, yo estoy aquí contigo. Yo sí te quiero, mucho, mucho –le reiteré. Él también me abrazó, y nos quedamos así hasta que sonó la campana, anunciando que era la hora de la cena. Regresamos a la casa.

Y así pasó casi un año. En el comedor siempre nos sentábamos juntos, al igual que en los paseos y excursiones. En el cumpleaños de Jasper las maestras le compraron un pastel y todos le cantamos "Feliz cumpleaños". Yo fui la que cantó mas fuerte, la que lo empujó en el pastel, y la que quedó mas llena de betún que él. En Halloween tuvimos una fiesta de disfraces en el hospicio, y Jasper se vistió de soldado y yo de calabaza ("calabacita" según él), y nos veíamos muy graciosos. Las maestras nos tomaron fotos, y yo tenia la mía pegada en la cabecera de mi cama. En Navidad nos permitieron comprar algo pequeño para nuestros amigos en el centro comercial. Yo le compré a Jasper una plumilla para que tocara la guitarra en su clase de música, y una pulsera que tenía una A grabada. Él me regaló una cadena que tenía un dije de J. en mi cumpleaños Jasper también me embarró de pastel, y con ayuda de la srita. Webber, me regaló una mariposa negra con azul enmarcada como fotografía. En San Valentín intercambiamos tarjetas que hicimos nosotros, y Jasper me dio una muy bonita, de color verde, donde decía que era su mejor amiga y que estaba muy feliz de ser mi amigo. El Día del Niño nos hicieron una fiesta, nos dieron dulces, y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a comérnoslos a nuestro campo. Nos acostamos y nos pusimos a ver el cielo.

-Alice.

-Jasper –le contesté. Era gracioso cuando nos poníamos a platicar como adultos.

-Alice –repitió-, ¿verdad que somos los mejores amigos?

-¡Ay tonto! Claro que si –me reí. _¿Es que acaso no lo sabía?_

-¿Y lo vamos a ser siempre?

-Por supuesto. Pero si te haces amigo de Mike dejo de ser tu amiga, ¿vale? –le bromeé, y aunque se tensó al oír el nombre de Mike, se rió junto conmigo.

-No, ya, en serio. ¿Nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga?

-Nunca Jasper. Te prometo que siempre seremos amigos. ¿Y tú?

-También lo prometo Alice.

-Entonces es una promesa –me senté, muy emocionada, y le extendí la mano. Ahora no se quedó mirándola, sino que la tomó de inmediato-. Y debemos hacerla oficial.

-¿Cómo?

- Así –le enseñé un saludo secreto que se me había ocurrido cuando me desperté.

-Oh. Oye, pero también te iba a preguntar algo más.

-Dime.

-Cuando estemos grandes, que seamos adultos… -me miró seriamente-, ¿te casarías conmigo? –me reí.

-Jasper, pero aún falta mucho….

-Ni importa. Así ya sabremos. Además, si vamos a ser mejores amigos por siempre, es mejor, ¿no?

-Bueno –tenía razón-. Si me casaré contigo, Jasper. Pero vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo…

-Ni importa, con tal de que estemos juntos….

Lo besé en la mejilla, y él me acarició la mejilla. Luego nos acostamos de nuevo, y nos pusimos a platicar e imaginar la casa que tendríamos cuando nos casáramos.

-Ya se, Jasper…. Para que nuestro deseo de casarnos de grandes se cumpla, ¡hay que soplar Jinnies Joes!

-Tienes razón, Alice… -se puso de de pie, y me tendió una mano. Me levanté y buscamos Jinnies Joes. Cuando encontramos algunos, pedimos nuestros deseos y les soplamos. Yo deseé que Jasper y yo siempre fuéramos los mejores amigos, que Mike dejara de molestarnos, y que Jasper y yo sí nos casáramos. Supongo que Jasper deseó lo mismo. Sonreímos. Y ese fue el día que me comprometí con Jasper.

En el verano nos llevaron de excursión a un bosque alejado del hospicio. La señora Cope y la srita. Webber, nuestras maestras, dijeron que el lugar era hermoso, y yo estaba ansiosa de ir, y hasta contagié a Jasper de entusiasmo. Ese día amaneció nublado, y pensé que era mejor: así no nos cansaríamos tan rápido y podríamos pasear mas.

-Tranquila, Alice –me calmó Jasper mientras íbamos en el autobús. Me acarició el cabello e hizo que me sintiera un poco más tranquila.

-¡Ay Jasper! Me quitas la emoción… -me quejé, y él sonrió-. ¿Vamos a ir a jugar?

-Si nos dejan, claro… -asintió.

-¿Y vamos a trepar árboles?

-¿Y si te caes –hizo un mohín-. Eres pequeña -¡ash! Cuando se ponía en plan preocupado-por-mi-seguridad era tan firme, y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. O tal vez si…

-Jasper…. –puse mi carita tierna. Siempre funcionaba, y con Jasper más, ya que me consentía mucho. Él puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-Está bien, Alice. Pero yo te digo a que árbol si o no, ¿ok?

-Si Jasper, como digas…

Al llegar al bosque, era como me lo había imaginado. ¡Todo era tan verde! Y los árboles eran muy grandes, y con mucho follaje. Los pinos tenían muchas piñas y debajo de ellos mucha pajilla. Era muy lindo. Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, y que Jasper era mi príncipe. Caminamos un rato, por un sendero ya trazado en el bosque. Había muchas piedritas de colores y formas extrañas, y Jasper me ayudó a recoger algunas. También me tropecé un par de veces, pero gracias a que iba tomada de la mano de mi amigo, no me caí.

Por fin vimos una cabaña muy bonita, como de cuento, y la señora Cope nos dejó ir a jugar.

-Primero dejen las cosas que hayan traído aquí, como las chaquetas, y pueden salir a jugar. Pero no se alejen mucho, y recuerden lo que les dijimos en el hospicio. Cuando oigan la campana, quiero que vuelvan pronto, ¿entendido? –nos dijo antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Si –coreamos y nos fuimos.

Jasper y yo comenzamos a jugar a ver quien encontraba mas piedras de colores.

-Yo ya llevo diez Jasper–le presumí.

-Pues yo llevo quince ¡Ja!

-¡Ay!

Seguimos buscando hasta que juntamos bastantes piedras y nos aburrimos.

-Ya no quiero buscar piedras – solté las mías junto a un árbol.

-¿Entonces a qué jugamos? –también el dejó las suyas.

-¿A las escondidas? –sugerí.

-Vale… Pero a ver si no nos aburrimos… hizo una mueca.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se! -se me acababa de ocurrir una idea genial-. Para que sea mas divertido, juguemos a "Marco Polo".

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Es como las escondidas, pero para saber donde estoy, tu gritas "Marco" y yo contesto "Polo", y así te das una idea de dónde estoy.

-Oh –pensó un poco-. ¿Por qué nunca lo habíamos jugado?

-No sé –me encogí de hombros-. Nunca se me había ocurrido.

-Ay Alice…. –sonrió-. Ándale pues, ve y escóndete.

Salí corriendo y me oculté detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Marco! –lo oí.

-¡Polo! –le grité entre risas.

-¡Marco! –escuché que estaba cerca y me cambié de lugar.

-¡Polo!

-¡Alice, no seas tramposa! –se quejó y yo sólo me carcajeé.

Después de cinco "Marcos" me encontró, y fue mi turno de buscarlo. Jasper se vengó y se escondió muy bien. Tardé diez "Marcos" en encontrarlo. Me tocó de nuevo esconderme, y antes de que Jasper me encontrara, sonó la campana, anunciando el almuerzo. Comimos emparedados, y como siempre, le di mi verdura a Jasper.

-Alice, ¿estás consciente de que te hago un mal al comerme tu verdura? –me comentó seriamente.

-Jasper, pareces abuelita diciendo eso…

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros-, yo creceré mucho y tu te quedaras pequeña –sonrió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Terminamos y ya nos íbamos a ir, pero la srita. Webber le pidió ayuda a Jasper para recoger.

-Ve y escóndete por donde estábamos ahorita, y yo te alcanzo, ¿vale? –me dijo, y lo obedecí. Me oculté detrás de un árbol, y cuando me asomé para ver si ya venía Jasper, dos manos me taparon la vista por detrás.

-¡Jasper! –me reí. Le gustaba mucho taparme los ojos, y no me soltaba hasta que se cansaba de que le hiciera cosquillas, así que como pude le hice cosquillas. Pero no se dejaba. Ni se reía. Ni hablaba-. ¿Jasper? ¿Por qué no te ríes? –siguió sin contestarme-. ¡¿Jasper?! Ya no es divertido… ¡Déjame! –apretó más las manos y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, lo que hizo que yo también avanzara atropelladamente con él-. ¡Me lastimas! - ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-Tu fenómeno te abandonó, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz extraña, como si alguien la estuviera fingiendo, y ese alguien seguro que no era Jasper-. Dejó a la enana solita –se burló-. Ahora te voy a pegar por todo lo que él nos ha hecho…. Y también por haberme mordido -¡Era Mike!

De pronto algo nos tiró y las manos se quitaron de mi.

-¡Vete Alice! –me apremió Jasper, pero sólo me aparté un poco. Jasper estaba golpeando a Mike, y aunque este también se defendía, Jasper iba ganando- Mike le pegó en la boca, y le cortó el labio. Jasper lo golpeó en el rostro y a Mike le sangró la nariz.

-¡Vámonos Jasper! ¡Ya basta! –se levantó y salimos corriendo. No paramos hasta que nos cansamos.

-Jasper… nos van a regañar…. Te van a castigar –comencé a decir con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

-Fue culpa de Mike… Él te iba a pegar a ti. Yo sólo te defendí –se excusó. Era la verdad, pero aún así, se habían golpeado mucho. Jasper se limpió con la mano la sangre del labio. Yo saqué un pañuelo desechable del bolsillo del sweater y se lo di-. Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó. Fue extraño. Él era el golpeado, ¿y me preguntaba eso?

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Si. Sólo el labio. Aunque sabes que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…. –lo decía por las golpizas de su papá. Recordarlo todavía lo ponía triste y a mi también. Lo abracé.

-Gracias Jasper.

-No hay de qué. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Me reí y él también. Caminamos un rato por ahí. Me acordé que me había prometido algo.

-Jasper, ¿podemos trepar árboles?

Rodó los ojos.

-Ya creía que se te había olvidado….

-Pues no. Ándale, ¿si?

-Bueno…. –murmuró. Buscó con la vista y señaló un árbol-. Vamos a subirnos a ese….

-¡Genial! –era grande y con muchas ramas. Jasper me ayudó y pronto estuvimos sentados en una de las ramas más altas-. Cuando tengamos una casa, Jasper, quiero que haya un árbol así de grande, ¿si?

-Claro Alice.

Sonreí. Me volteé para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese instante como que él también volteó y lo besé en los labios. Jasper se sonrojó, al igual que yo. Miré a los árboles de enfrente y balanceé las piernas. Jasper carraspeó.

-Creo que es hora de bajar, Alice –dijo torpemente, y yo asentí.

Con mucho cuidado bajamos del árbol. El sol comenzó a ocultarse.

-¿Por dónde nos vamos Jasper?

-Creo que por aquí.

Tomamos un camino para regresar a la cabaña. No hablamos en un rato. Caminamos bastante, pero no encontrábamos la cabaña, y ya estaba muy oscuro, y tenía frío. Empecé a asustarme.

-Jasper… -gemí y me acerqué a él-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé… -susurró nerviosamente.

-¿Estamos perdidos? –comencé a llorar-. Jasper, tengo miedo… y frío… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No te preocupes, Alice… Te prometo que nos encontrarán… -me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Le creí. Sólo esperaba que su promesa se cumpliera pronto.

Vagamos un rato más, pero en definitiva, estábamos perdidos. Yo estaba cansada, asustada y tiritando de frío. Jasper de vez en cuando se estremecía.

-¿Sabes? Mejor nos sentamos… -sugirió Jasper.

-S… si –los dientes me castañeaban.

Vimos una piedra junto a un árbol. Jasper se sentó y se recargó en el tronco. Yo me senté en su regazo, y Jasper me rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Y si no nos encuentran? –no podía dejar de llorar.

-Claro que nos van a encontrar… Y vamos a regresar… Y nos van a dar cocoa caliente… -me consoló.

-Jasper, tengo sueño… -los ojos seme cerraban de cansancio.

-No, no te duermas…. –me sacudió levemente-. Mejor vamos a platicar.

-No quiero platicar…. –no podía mas que susurrar-. Estoy cansada.

-¿Ves? Si te hubieras comido tu verdura no estarías cansada… -bromeó y me reí quedamente.

De pronto oímos unas voces.

-Oye Alice, ¡vienen por nosotros!

Me sentí aliviada.

-¡Aquí! ¡Maestra! –gritó Jasper.

-¡¿Jasper?! ¡¿Alice?! ¡No se muevan!

-¡Aquí estamos!

Vi unas luces, y de los árboles salieron dos hombres y la señora Cope.

-Gracias a Dios están bien… -suspiró aliviada la maestra cuando uno de los hombres me envolvió en una manta y me tomó en brazos. A Jasper le enfundaron una chamarra grande y el otro señor le puso una mano en el hombro para conducirlo-, pero están metidos en graves problemas.

-Pero…-susurré.

-Duérmete, cielo –me dijo el hombre, y cerré los ojos.

-Pero, maestra… -gemí-, Mike empezó… Jasper sólo me defendió.

-Aun así, eso no justifica el hecho de que se pelearon –la señora Cope estaba enfadada.

-Pero, maestra, si no le hubiera pegado, hubiera lastimado a Alice –se defendió Jasper.

-¡Mentiroso! Tu me golpeaste sólo porque invité a Alice a jugar… ¡Te pusiste celoso! –acusó Mike, quien traía un parche en el tabique nasal.

-¡A callar! –silenció la maestra.

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de la señora Cope, tratando de explicar lo del día anterior. Mike se había hecho pasar como la inocente victima, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que castigaran a Jasper.

-Maestra, por favor –puse mi carita tierna y lloré-, Jasper no tuvo la culpa. Mike me insultó a mi y a Jasper, y dijo que me iba a pegar, y Jasper sólo me defendió. Mike también se puso a golpearlo, y Jasper pues no se iba a quedar ahí para que Mike lo golpeara a su antojo… En serio, es la verdad… -me miró y al parecer me creyó.

-Bueno, si así fue… Todavía queda lo que desobedecieron y se alejaron. Pudieron haberse hecho daño.

-Eso si fue mi culpa, maestra –intervino Jasper-, yo hice que nos perdiéramos. Si quiere castígueme a mi, pero a ella no.

-No, no –chillé-, también a mi. ¡Yo le dije que corriéramos!

-¡Basta! –la señora Cope dio un manotazo a la mesa y nos callamos-. Salgan de aquí… voy a pensar su castigo. Ahorita los traerá de nuevo la srita. Webber.

Salí llorando, y Jasper asustado. Mike estaba muy sonriente.

-¡Ja! Los van a castigar… -se burló, pero no le hicimos caso.

-¿Qué nos irán a hacer? –le pregunté a Jasper.

-Tal vez sólo nos prohíban jugar una semana o algo así….

-¿Y si nos separan? –no podía imaginarme sola, sin mi amigo.

-Espero que no…

-¿Y si sí?

-Buscaré la manera de que no estemos separados.

Un momento después llegó la srita. Webber. Se llevó a Mike, y volvió con nosotros. Se hincó junto a nuestras sillas.

-Chicos, no estoy seguro, pero creo que a uno de ustedes se lo van a llevar de aquí –yo grité y lloré con fuerza-. Shhh, cielo –me acarició el rostro-. No es seguro –Jasper estaba pálido y asustado-. Pero si es así, voy a tratar de que se puedan despedir, ¿si? –Jasper y yo asentimos-. Vamos Jasper –lo tomó de la mano y se alejaron.

Un rato después volvió por mi.

-Alice -comenzó la señora Cope, ya en su oficina-, sé que tal vez no hiciste mucho en la pelea, pero desobedeciste al alejarte de la cabaña. Así que no vas a poder jugar en dos semanas. Te vas a quedar en tu cama o en la biblioteca en los tiempos libres. ¿Entendido? –Jasper tenia razón, sólo sería no jugar, pero podríamos vernos en la biblioteca.

-Si maestra.

-Ok, puedes irte a tu cama –salí de la oficina y cuando llegué a la habitación de niñas, vi a la srita. Webber y a Jasper. Mi amigo estaba muy triste. Lo comprendí. Me arrojé a abrazarlo, llorando. Él también me abrazó, y estaba sollozando. Yo temblaba por el llanto.

-Lo siento tanto, niños… Te espero afuera, Jasper –salió.

-Jasper, ¿cómo vamos a vernos otra vez?

-Te prometo que te voy a buscar Alice. En cuanto pueda, me voy a escapar y vendré por ti.

-¿Y nos vamos a fugar?

-Si.

-Te voy a extrañar Jasper –lloré con mas fuerza.

-Yo también Alice.

-Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Claro, y recuerda que nos vamos a casar…. Tú lo prometiste.

-Si… pero no te tardes en venir por mi…

-Claro que no, Alice. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Nunca te quites la pulsera, ¿eh?

-Ni tu el collar…

-Jasper, cielo, es hora –lo llamó la maestra con voz apenada.

-¡NO! –grité y me aferré mas a mi amigo.

-Te lo prometo Alice…. Volveremos a vernos… -la maestra nos separó. Me limpié las lagrimas y vi por ultima vez a Jasper, diciéndome adiós, con lágrimas en los ojos, saliendo de la habitación con la maestra.

-Adiós Alice. Te quiero, pequeña… -me dijo con voz ahogada.

-Te quiero Jasper…

Me acosté en la cama y lloré en la almohada. Mi mejor amigo se había ido… Me prometió que volvería, y esperaba que pudiera cumplirlo.

-----

*Jinnies Joes: Son los dientes de león, esos que a muchos nos gusta soplarles.

_**Bien, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Por cierto, un saludo a mi amiga **__Vane__**…. ¡Animo chica! ¡Si se puede!**_


	4. Sin Jasper

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado. Son un amor. Un beso a quienes se pasan por esta historia y me dejan su punto de vista. A todo(a)s ustedes va dedicado este capitulo.**_

-----

_**Alice POV**_

No fue necesario el castigo de la señora Cope. Con el simple hecho de haber mandado a Jasper lejos era suficiente, ya que sin él, no quería estar fuera de la habitación de niñas. Ya no tenia con quien jugar, con quien platicar, con quien estar. Las dos semanas de castigo estuve muy triste, si me quedaba en la cama, veía la fotografía de Jasper y yo en Halloween, la tarjeta que me dio en San Valentín y la mariposa que me regaló en mi cumpleaños, y me ponía a llorar. Igual en la biblioteca, porque cuando iba recordaba cuando me ayudaba, o cuando leía los libros de historias, y me relataba las batallas.

En las clases, los demás se burlaban de mí.

-¡Aw! Su "noviecito" la dejó…

-¡Jajaja! Se llevaron a su fenómeno….

-¡Uuyy! ¡No tiene amigos!

Yo los ignoraba lo más posible, pero era imposible no escucharlos. Lloraba, y se burlaban más. Hasta que aprendí a no llorar frente a ellos. La señorita Webber me consoló un tiempo, pero la transfirieron, y en su lugar llegó la señorita Stanley, una señora joven estirada que nos ignoraba lo mas posible. Yo me desentendí de ella. Poco a poco los demás dejaron de molestarme. Incluso Mike dejó de decirme de cosas, y me evitaba.

Me convertí en una solitaria. Me sentaba sola en el comedor, en una esquina, y comía poco, nunca tenia un gran apetito, y si algo me gustaba comer, era la verdura. En los días buenos salía al patio y me iba al campo de Jasper y mío, donde recordaba aquel año genial, cuando me divertía a mares con mi amigo Jasper.

Mi mejor amigo por siempre. Y mi prometido.

Si llovía, me refugiaba en la biblioteca, leyendo los libros de historia, esperando tal vez inconscientemente, que él volviera a estar conmigo.

Jasper había prometido regresar por mi y fugarnos, pero ya habían pasado casi dos años, y él no había ido por mi. No lo culpaba, tal vez en verdad lo intentaba, pero no podía. Seguro que lo cuidaban mucho para que no se escapara. Pero sabía que él lo cumpliría. Jasper era mi amigo, lo había prometido, y él no me defraudaría. Y como prenda de su promesa, la cadena que me regaló en Navidad se convirtió en mi mayor tesoro.

Cuando cumplí trece (sin festejo ni nada, sólo una felicitación de la señora Cope que yo únicamente contestaba con una mirada rencorosa), llegó al orfanato una chica de mi edad. Era pálida y delgada, más alta que yo, con el cabello y los ojos castaños, y una expresión de tristeza profunda en su rostro. Los primeros días sólo se acercaban a saludarla, pero nadie se quedaba con ella. Era tímida, y se veía igual de sola que yo. Así que se me ocurrió ir a saludarla. Estab sentada en un escalón de las escaleras del patio.

-Hola –levantó su mirada triste-. Soy Alice. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella –murmuró. Parecía que iba a llorar.

-¿Tienes trece, verdad?

Isabella asintió.

-Yo también… aunque no los parezca… -hice una mueca, e Isabella realizó un connato de sonrisa-. Si, lo sé. Soy pequeña… -me encogí de hombros, y me puse triste. Jasper me decía lo mismo. "Eres pequeña, Alice".

Isabella me miró, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estas aquí? –le hablé con el mayor tacto posible, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, ya que sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Sin saber por qué, me agaché y la abracé. Lloró un largo rato, y sólo alcancé a frotarle la espalda, tratando de consolarla. Al fin se calmó, pero aun se estremecía. Le di un pañuelo desechable de los que siempre traía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal. No fue mi intención… -me disculpé.

-No, no es tu culpa –suspiró-. Es que fue apenas hace una semana…

-¿Perdiste a tus padres?-

-Si… -una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla.

-Te entiendo… Mis padres murieron en un choque…

-Mi mamá murió cuando nací…

-¿Y tu papá?

-Era policía… -se le quebró la voz-, y en un asalto frustrado, lo mataron… -sollozó.

-Lo siento mucho, Isabella. Te entiendo, y te puedo decir que aunque ahora duele mucho, poco a poco se supera….

-¿Cuándo… te… a ti? –habló entre su llanto.

-Cuando tenía diez años.

-¿Y … cómo--- pudiste?

-Pues mi tía me aseguró que a mis papás no les gustaría que estuviera llorando siempre por ellos, sino que fuera feliz, que recordara los buenos momentos. Además me dijo que ellos siempre están aquí, con nosotros, aunque no los veamos…

-Se oye tan fácil…. Pero no creo que lo sea….

-Pues para mi lo fue… Jasper me ayudó mucho….

-¿Jasper? –inquirió, ya algo mas tranquila.

-Si, mi mejor amigo… -mi ánimo decayó, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Ahora la triste era yo.

-¿Está aquí? Pero yo te he visto sola…

-Jasper ya no está aquí… -negué con la cabeza-. Se lo llevaron a otro orfanato.

-¿Por qué? –distinguí un tono de preocupación real en la voz de Isabella, así que decidí contarle. Le platiqué acerca de Jasper: de cómo comenzamos a ser amigos, de todo lo que hacíamos, todo por lo que pasamos, y al final, la excursión al bosque y cómo por culpa de Mike se lo habían llevado. Me sentí extraña hablando de Jasper, de hecho, extraña por el simple hecho de hablar. Llevaba dos años sin platicar de esa forma con alguien. Con el único que lo hacía era Jasper.

Isabella estaba sorprendida con mi relato. Cuando terminé y sequé unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas, llamaron a la cena y nos dirigimos al comedor. Isabella se sentó conmigo, y algunos nos miraron, especialmente a mi, con expresión confundida.

-Qué injusto que hayan hecho eso, Alice… -comentó Isabella-. En todo caso, se hubieran llevado al otro también.

-Lo sé… Sólo espero que allá donde esté no lo hagan sufrir los otros chicos, que no lo molesten. No estaré ahí para ayudarlo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Mordiendolos? –dijo Isabella, y nos reímos-. No, ya. Supongo que aprendió a defenderse, ¿no?

-Claro… Yo le enseñé… -sonreimos de nuevo.

En la noche, ya en el dormitorio, le enseñé la fotografía de Jasper y yo el Halloween.

-Es lindo…

-Lo sé… es Jasper…

Desde entonces, Bella y yo nos hicimos amigas, no como lo éramos Jasper y yo, y ni siquiera nos preguntamos "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?". Simplemente empezamos a platicar y nos juntábamos. Estábamos en la misma clase, hacíamos las tareas juntas, y en los tiempos libres nos íbamos al patio. Al principio nunca pensé en llevarla al campo de Jasper y mío, pero un día terminamos caminando hacia allá.

-Es genial, Alice –expresó Isabella-. Ahora ya sé por qué les gustaba tanto.

Ya éramos adolescentes, por lo tanto no jugábamos, pero nos pasábamos buenos ratos ahí, platicando, como las dos chicas que éramos. Isabella me permitió llamarla Bella. Según ella, su papá siempre la llamó así, y a raíz de su muerte, le dolía que la llamaran de esa forma, pero al ir sobreponiéndose de ello, y al hacernos amigas, fue que me dijo que podía decirle así, pero sólo yo. Para los demás, siempre sería Isabella.

Pasaron dos años, y cambié bastante. Y no es que me olvidara de Jasper, pero me fui reponiendo de su partida, y Bella tuvo mucho que ver en ello. Empecé a relacionarme con los demás, bueno, mas bien con los pequeños, ya que la señorita Stanley no les prestaba la suficiente atención, y como Bella y yo éramos de las mayores, nos encargamos de ellos. A mi me gustaban los bebés. A Bella y a las otras chicas no les gustaba cuidarlos (supongo que por la parte de cambiar pañales), pero a mi me encantaba. En especial, me encariñé con una bebé rubia de ojos esmeralda, a quien llamamos Elizabeth. Llegó al orfanato porque su madre, una adolescente pobre a la que violaron, murió en el parto y nadie reclamó a la bebé.

-Alice, no creo que sea bueno que te encariñes tanto con ella… -me dijo un día, mientras arrullaba a Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por dos razones: primera, los demás niños también necesitan que los cuides…

-En eso me pueden ayudar, ¿sabes? – la interrumpí. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y en segunda… lo siento, no te había podido decir. Me dijeron que esta mañana que salimos al receso, vino una pareja, y al parecer quieren a Elizabeth.

Me quedé de una pieza.

-Bella… -susurré.

-¿Ves Alice? Por eso te digo que es mejor que te vayas separando un poco de ella…

-No es eso… -¿acaso pensó mal?-. Estoy muy contenta de que vaya a tener una familia –besé a Elizabeth en la frente.

-Oh –suspiró aliviada-. Que bueno… Pensé que te ibas a poner triste…

-No, no… ¡Es genial!

Una semana después fueron por Elizabeth. Yo se las entregué. Eran una pareja muy linda: el hombre, que me dio aspecto de médico, era muy guapo; y la mujer, muy bella. Y al parecer, se amaban muchísimo (bastaba con ver cómo se miraban), y me alegré por la bebé. Crecería rodeada de amor. La forma en que tomaron a Elizabeth, y los mimos que le hacían, me dejó tranquila respecto a cuánto la iban a querer. No lo voy a negar, cuando se marcharon, derramé unas lágrimas. Y prometí que cuando tuviera una bebé, la llamaría así.

En el hospicio, al cumplir los 17 años nos dejaban ir. Cuando Mike cumplió esa edad, se marchó, junto con dos de sus amigos. Se despidió de todos: las maestras, los niños, las chicas mayores, los amigos que tenían que quedarse. Y de mi. Durante los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que hizo que se llevaran a Jasper, me había evitado o yo lo había ignorado. Tal vez era un comportamiento infantil, pero no había querido perdonarlo. Ese día me pidió un momento para platicar, y al ver que no quería, le pidió a Bella que me convenciera.

-Alice, yo sé que te hizo mucho daño. Pero fue hace mas de cuatro años, y en aquel entonces era un niño. No estuve ahí, y no es que esté de su parte, pero creo que un momento que platiques con él no te va a matar.

-Pero… Bella….

-Alice –me tomó de los hombros-, no seas infantil. Sólo escúchalo, no importa si lo perdonas o no, sólo escucha lo que tiene que decir.

-Está bien –me rendí.

Mike y yo fuimos al comedor, que estaba vacío a esa hora, y nos sentamos.

-Alice, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que de verdad estoy arrepentido….

-Mike… -me quejé y lo miré fríamente.

-No, Alice, en serio. Te juro que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no lo hubiera hecho. No me justifico, pero era un niño… y era divertido molestarlo, y mas aún porque nunca se defendia –bufé-. Pero llegaste tú, y lo defendiste, y el enseñaste que no se dejara que lo moestaramos. Al principio creímos que íbamos a poder quitarte de en medio. Y entonces me mordiste –me reí sarcásticamente y Mike sólo me miró-. Eso me humilló, y por eso no dejamos de molestarlos. Pero poco a poco vimos su amistad, su vinculo, y créeme: sentimos envidia y celos, en especial yo.

-¿Cómo? – eso me llamó la atención. ¿Mike celoso?

-Es difícil de explicar… pero creo que seria algo así como: "si él era el raro, el fenómeno, y aún así estabas con él, ¿Por qué no podía estar conmigo?"

-¿Te gustaba? –no lo podía creer.

-Algo así… Mas bien eras como mi amor platónico.

-Vaya… -no lo podía creer-. Si Jasper se hubiera enterado… No sólo te hubiera roto la nariz…

-¿Entonces si eran novios?

-No, pero nos queríamos muchísimo –recordé cuanto quería a Jasper, y eso me hacia sentir triste. Le dirigí a Mike una mirada de rencor.

-Por eso Alice, es que te pido disculpas. De haber sabido que ese iba a ser el castigo, no lo hubiera hecho. Por mi culpa has sufrido, mucho, y lo lamento.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que sufrí? ¿También has pensado en Jasper?

-Claro, y te aseguro que si algún día lo veo de nuevo, le pediré perdón, y no me importará si me golpea.

-Oh, entonces no te molestara que te muerda, ¿verdad?

-Si me perdonas –se descubrió el brazo y me lo ofreció-, muerde cuanto quieras…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ay Mike. La verdad, agradezco que seas sincero, pero aún así no siento el deber de perdonarte… -bajó la vista-. Tal vez después, pero ahora tengo que pensar… O sea, es extraño. Todo esto por celos infantiles… Porque estabas "enamorado" –entrecomillé con los dedos en el aire- de mi hace mas de cuatro años…

Mike masculló algo apenado.

-¿Cómo dices? – me incliné hacia él.

-No "estaba" –remarcó la palabra-. Aún lo estoy… -se mordió el labio, y se sonrojó de pena. Yo también, pero enojada.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser cierto…

-Lo siento Alice, pero es así. Al principio te evitaba porque estaba apenado por lo que había hecho, y después, cuando traté de hablarte. Tu me ignorabas o evitabas… Sabía que era inútil decirlo, pero ahora que puedo platicar contigo, aprovecho para decirlo…

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme.

-Mira Mike… -controlé mi voz-, podrás aspirar a mi perdón… No se cuando, pero tal vez algún día… Pero siento decirte que yo nunca pensé, pienso, o pensaré de esa forma de ti. Para mi serás sólo un compañero de hospicio.

-Lo sé Alice, sabia que algo así me dirías, pero sólo quería que lo supieras…

-Pues te lo hubieras ahorrado… -mascullé.

-Bien, lo siento… Es hora de irme. Gracias por escucharme Alice, y esta bien. Esperaré lo que sea… con tal de que me perdones… algún día… -asentí, y me tendió la mano-. Hasta entonces, cuídate Alice, y te deseo lo mejor.

Estreché su mano.

-Adiós Mike. Buena suerte –y se fue.

----

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza…. El fin de semana no pude utilizar la computadora, y apenas ahorita pude teclear. Esta es la primera de dos partes de la historia de Alice después de que Jasper se fue. El próximo capitulo será otra vez Alice, y tratará de cuando ella se va del orfanato.**

**No puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo, pero será pronto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que me dejen mas, contándome qué les parece la historia, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Un incidente en la espera

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me anima mucho el saber que les gusta la historia. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está. No quería subir nuevo capitulo hasta haber terminado con la idea que tenia, pero decidí ponerlo porque toda esta semana no estaré en casa (me voy de vacaciones), y que ustedes pudieran leer aunque sea un poco mas acerca de Alice y Jasper.**_

_**Ese capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí y lo leen, pero en especial a **__CullenAlice__**, y a mi gran amiga **__Vane__**. También al Team Jasper.**_

**-----**

**_Alice POV_  
**

Después de la partida de Mike y la confusión que generó, Bella y yo nos pusimos a pensar en qué haríamos al salir del orfanato. A Bella le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a la Universidad y estudiar Literatura Inglesa. Después planeaba dedicarse a dar clases en alguna escuela secundaria, algo extraño, ya que ella no era la mejor relacionándose en personas.

-Es que de algo tengo que vivir, y siendo sobre mis libros, soporto lo que sea –respondió cuando le cuestioné al respecto.

Por mi parte, la idea de de entrar la universidad no es que me llamara mucho la atención, así que decidí tomar un curso de diseño de imagen personal en una academia particular, y después dedicarme a algo en ese rubro. Mis padre me dejaron de herencia la casa en que vivíamos, algo de dinero en el banco y el seguro de vida. Así que el asunto del dinero no me tenía preocupada.

-

-

Esos dos años que pasaron antes de que nos fuéramos, pensé bastante en Jasper. Se suponía que a los 17 años había salido del orfanato, al igual que Mike, sin embargo, nunca me buscó. Y lo esperé, pero él nunca llegó por mi. Nunca lo culpé, creía tan ciegamente en su promesa que sabía que aunque no había ido por mi aún, Jasper me buscaría tarde o temprano.

A veces me quedaba sentada frente a la ventana del dormitorio de chicas, pensando que de un momento a otro lo vería entrando a través de ella. O también me iba al campo que fue nuestro, y me recargaba, sentada, en el tronco de algún árbol de los que había ahí, rememorando aquellos tiempos.

Tampoco es que me estuviera todo el día esperándolo, pero Bella si sintió bastante el cambio en mí. En ocasiones me acompañaba.

-Alice, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas ir? –me dijo un día, mientras arrullaba a un bebé frente a la ventana, observando atentamente el exterior.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella? –puse mi expresión de desconcierto, aunque la verdad sabia muy bien a qué se refería.

-De Jasper. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de esperarlo? –abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella continuó-. No digo que lo olvides, obviamente. Pero Jasper fue un amigo muy querido, a quien lamentablemente perdiste, y aunque prometió volver por ti, después de cinco años, aún no lo has visto de nuevo.

-¡Jasper sería incapaz de romper esa promesa! –contesté. _Era Jasper._

-Alice, no estoy diciendo que lo hizo, sólo te digo que deberías dejar de esperarlo tan ansiosamente. Tal vez Jasper llegue después, pero tu tienes que seguir con tu vida, ya después él te encontrará.

-Eso hago, Bella. Sigo mi vida, no estoy en el suelo meciéndome porque aún no viene. Hago planes, Bella, sigo con ello.

-No es cierto, no del todo. Después que se supone que Jasper cumplió 17 años, y que podría haber salido, tu has cambiado. Lo veo en tu mirada, lo siento Alice. Lo sigues esperando, y aunque quieras ocultarlo, no puedes.

-Pero…. –sentí los ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo es que Bella decía eso?

-Como te dije, Alice, no te estoy diciendo que lo olvides. Pero en lugar de estar amargándote, marchitándote, mientras los esperas, ¿por qué mejor no sólo lo recuerdas cómo el buen amigo que tuviste y con el que viviste un año genial? Es mejor que tengas buenos recuerdos de lo que fue que malos pensamientos acerca de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Ella tenía razón, pero aún así, no quería aceptarlo.

-Vale, Bella –le mentí-, trataré de hacerlo, trataré de pensar menos en ello.

-Ok. No va a ser de un momento a otro que dejes de seguir esperándolo, es gradual….

-Si, lo sé…. Será poco a poco… -¿cómo era posible que me creyera?

Se lo creyó, y me dejó en paz respecto a este tema, aunque cuando ella no estaba cerca, seguía mirando la ventana. Hasta que cumplimos 17 años.

-

-

El día que nos fuimos del orfanato, fue triste. Había pasado siete años de mi vida aquí, había vivido tanto aquí, y el irme del que consideraba en cierta forma manera mi edad, me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Bella no llevaba tanto aquí como yo, pero igual lloró. Nos despedimos de los niños y de nuestras maestras. La señora Cope me pidió de nuevo disculpas por el incidente de Jasper (que para mí siempre fue una total catástrofe). No le creí que de verdad estuviera arrepentida, pero igual le dije que no había problema. Tal vez fue por la emoción de dejar el orfanato. La señorita Stanley apenas si nos despidió con un austero "hasta luego", gesto que Bella y yo nos dignamos a ignorar, tal como ella había hecho con nosotras durante nuestra estadía ahí.

Otra de las razones por las que lloré ese día, fue por el hecho de salir de ahí, y el orfanato era el único lugar donde Jasper podría localizarme. ¿Qué pasaría si Jasper iba a y preguntaba por mí? La idea me aterró, pero Bella me dio una idea.

-Sé lo que estas pensando Alice… Tu expresión te delata –comentó mientras guardábamos nuestras pocas pertenencias

-¿Entonces qué hago para que Jasper no me pierda el rastro?

-Déjale la dirección del departamento a la señora Cope, y si él viene a preguntar, ya le darán información.

-¿Y tu crees que ella se lo dirá? –pregunté, recelosa.

-Claro, no creo que sea tan mala hasta el punto de no hacerlo.

-Mmm… -no lo creía, pero aun así, le pedí el favor a la señora Cope, y ella aceptó.

Nos fuimos de ahí. No llevábamos mucho. En mi caso, sólo llevaba los obsequios que Jasper me había dado (incluido el collar con dije de J, que a pesar del tiempo, no lucia maltratado), y uno o dos cambios de ropa. Bella igual. Después compraríamos lo que necesitáramos.

Le había pedido a mi tia que vendiera la casa que me habían dejado mis padre, y que juntara el dinero todo el dinero (incluido el seguro)en una sola cuenta bancaria. Así que compré un bello departamento de tres habitaciones en el centro de la ciudad, y Bella viviría conmigo. Ella logró ingresar a la carrera de Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad, y tomó un empleo de medio tiempo en un café. Yo, como había dicho, tomé un curso de imagen personal, y además entré a trabajar en una tienda departamental, donde adquirí mucha experiencia y habilidad, aspectos que me fueron de mucha ayuda cuando, al graduarme en un año, abrí mi propia tienda.

A las dos nos sonreía la suerte. Mi tienda era exitosa, y poco antes de cumplir los diecinueve años, ya era una joven empresaria con dos sucursales en la ciudad. Bella, a su vez, llevaba muy bien sus clases, era feliz estudiando lo que mas le gustaba, le encantaba el ambiente universitario, y ya le habían ofrecido un puesto en una escuela secundaria como profesora de Literatura que podía tomar en cuanto terminara la carrera.

-¡Muchísimas felicidades, Bella! –la felicité cuando me contó.

-En serio, Alice… No lo puedo creer aún…

-Pues créelo, te lo mereces…. Le echas tantas ganas, que tienes que creer que este es tu camino….

-Pero… -Bella no era muy buena recibiendo cumplidos, y el mío la había hecho sonrojar un poco.

-Pero nada… Anda, vamos a celebrar.

Aun cuando Bella se resistió, nos vestimos y arreglamos como unas divas para salir a un antro a celebrar. El ambiente era distendido, divertido, y conversamos con unos chicos unos años mayores que nosotras, quienes eran sumamente agradables. Uno de ellos, llamado James, parecía realmente interesado en mí. Era alto, de piel clara, musculo y delgado, cabello castaño claro, y unos misteriosos ojos de color miel. Era muy atractivo, he de reconocerlo, pero seguía creyendo que el único hombre que quería en mi vida era aquel joven rubio, de ojos azules, que había prometido casarme conmigo algún día.

Bella no socializó demasiado con el otro chico, pero en general, pasamos un buen rato. Al retirarnos del antro, James me pidió mi número. Estaba a punto de excusarme, cuando Bella se lo anotó en una servilleta.

-Te llamaré, Alice… -se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, y yo sólo balbuceé incoherencias.

-Hasta luego –tradujo Bella.

-

-

-¿Por qué se lo diste, Bella? Yo no quería… -musité al entrar al departamento.

-Alice, no hice que te casaras con él, ¿verdad? Sólo es un chico –se encogió de hombros-. Conócelo, parece ser un tipo amable.

-Pero…

-Alice –me tomó de los hombros-. No puedes dejar que el recuerdo de Jasper te aparte de los demás –como siempre, Bella sabía como funcionaba mi mente. Por algo era mi mejor amiga. Y ahora tal vez tenía razón.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, Bella. Lo conoceré y… -dudé.

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar…

-OK.

James, fiel a su promesa, me habló. Y me siguió hablando. Y me invitó a salir. Y descubrí que me caía bien. De pronto me encontré pensando en él.

Un día me invitó a salir. Fue muy lindo. Paseamos por el centro, y realizamos algunas compras. Me llevó a comer helado, y terminamos con una cena divertida en Subway. Pero lo que mas me gustó, es que me tomó de la mano, toda la tarde.

-Te amo Alice –me dijo antes de que yo entrara a mi departamento. No supe que contestarle, no hallé la respuesta adecuada, y sólo sonreí, antes de besarnos.

James era agradable, amable, detallista, tierno, y la manera en que me miraba, hacía que sintiera maripositas en el estómago. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía feliz, pero una vocecita en mi interior no paraba de gritarme _"No es él… No es él… Tú no lo amas de verdad…. Tú amas a otro… Tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas…" _ Y era cierto. Quería a James, me gustaba, pero o cierto es que yo aún esperaba a Jasper, y a él pertenecía mi corazón.

Le conté a Bella lo que sentía, y no paraba de decirme que me le diera una oportunidad a James, que James si era real, y que James si estaba conmigo.

-¡Jasper es real! ¡Y si no está conmigo es porque no me ha encontrado! –chillé y lloré cuando Bella me dijo eso.

-Alice, sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero –me abrazó, consolándome-. Es decir, James esta contigo ahora, y Jasper no. Sólo digo que no lo rechaces por alguien a quien esperas…

Me lo repetía constantemente, y no cejaba en su intento, hasta que un día un chico robó toda su atención.

Su nombre era Edward Cullen, un joven muy atractivo de cabello cobrizo despeinado, piel pálida, una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos dulces ojos esmeralda, con lo que miraba a Bella como un ciego ve por primera vez el sol. Se conocieron en el café donde trabajaba Bela, y desde entonces, sólo eran el uno para el otro. Edward estaba estudiando Música, y decía que su desempeño académico había mejorado, ya que ella era su inspiración. Bella seguía estudiando, y Edward ya hablaba de desposarla el verano que Bella se graduara. Mi amiga no cabía en si de la emoción, y gracias a eso dejó de molestarme con el asunto de Jasper.

Cierto fin de semana, Bella viajó con Edward a conocer a sus futuros suegros, a quienes estaba ansiosa por conocer, y quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Comenzarían oficialmente con los preparativos de su boda, ya que al siguiente verano, en un año, Bella se graduaría y cambiaría su nombre a Mrs. Cullen.

Yo me quedé en casa, sumida en mis recuerdos, porque en esa fecha se cumplían nueve años de aquel verano en que llegué al orfanato, y conocí a Jasper. Dejé las tiendas a cargo de mis gerentes, y me encerré en el departamento, comiendo pizza, helado y chocolate, viendo películas de amigos que terminaron juntos, con finales felices, y deprimiéndome mas, ya que mi historia no era así. El móvil sonó varias veces, la mayoría llamadas de James. No quería contestar, no quería que me interrumpieran en mi depresión, y de alguna forma estaba agradecida de que Bella me hubiera dejado sola, porque si hubiera estado ella (como todos los años), no me hubiera dejado estar en ese estado.

Al terminar la tarde, mientras veía "13 going on 30", se apoderó de mi un gran sentimiento y ganas de llorar. Estaba en la parte en la que Jenna va a la casa de Teddy, a pedirle otra oportunidad, y a decirle que lo ama, pero él está a punto de casarse (literalmente, la boda sería ahí mismo), y la rechaza. Jenna esta muy triste, y Teddy le regresa la casita que le había hecho cuando ella había cumplido 13, y entonces se da cuenta que Teddy siempre la quiso, y que si ahora la rechazaba, era por las malas decisiones que ella había tomado. Me puse a llorar lastimeramente, abrazando un cojín del sofá, deseando mas que nunca que Jasper estuviera a mi lado. En la película, ellos por fin habían estado juntos, pero ella lo había arruinado. En la vida real, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver. "Nunca lo lastimaría…" me prometí a mi misma.

Oí que tocaron a la puerta, y aunque en un principio pensé en ignorar a quien estuviera llamando, cuando escuché su voz, me levanté del sofá, traté de limpiarme un poco el rostro y abría la puerta.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? –su voz sonaba preocupada mientras yo forcejeaba con las cerraduras. Por fin pude abrir, y al verlo, su expresión era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación aun más profunda-. Alice… -exclamó, y el tono de su voz, no supe como, trajo consigo un nuevo acceso de llanto en mí, y me arrojé a su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos, y como si fuera una niña pequeña, me condujo al sofá. Me sentó en su regazo, y susurraba con dulzura mi nombre, acariciándome el cabello. Por fin me calmé, dejé de temblar por los sollozos. Él tomó mi rostro con sus tibias manos, y mirándome directamente a los ojos, se aproximó lentamente hacia mi, y me besó….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**James POV**_

Cuando la vi en el antro, me llamó la atención; cuando platiqué con ella, me agradó. Pero cuando comencé a salir con ella y la conocí mas, descubrí que me volvía loco: me gustaba, no podía estar sin ella. Alice era una chica preciosa, y de personalidad cautivante. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica como ella. Era pequeña, delgada, con facciones finas, cabello negro como la tinta, corto y puntiagudo, y unos bellos ojos de color miel. Lo que mas me gustaba de ella, era su sonrisa, su espontaneidad y su forma de ser: dulce e ingeniosa. Salimos durante un tiempo, y cada vez me encantaba más. Sabia que tenia un secreto, sabia que había algo que no me decía, pero confiaba en que algún día me lo diría.

Su amiga Bella, un chica linda, pero no tanto como mi Alice, me caía bien, ya que de no haber sido por ella, que me dio el numero de Alice, nunca hubiera salido con ella. Bella me ayudaba con Alice, la instaba a salir conmigo cuando Alice no estaba muy convencida, y gracias a ella, Alice y yo ya teníamos una relación masomenos seria.

El fin de semana que Bella salió de viaje con su novio a conocer a los padres de este, quise darle una sorpresa a Alice. La llamé varias veces a su móvil, pero no contestó, así que la fui a buscar a las tiendas. No estaba. Me preocupé. No había mencionado algo de salir, y Alice no era de las personas que desaparecen así nomas (N/A: para este tema, les recomiendo UN LUGAR LLAMADO AQUÍ, de Cecelia Ahern). Preocupado y un tanto ansioso, me dirigí a su departamento. Oí ruidos dentro, pero cuando toqué la puerta, nadie abrió.

-¿Alice? Soy yo, James… -llamé.

Los ruidos cesaron, y ella comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté. Cuando por fin la vi, me preocupé mas. No estaba arreglada, pero no por ello menos linda. Tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos. Era claro que había llorado, y por su expresión, supe que no había sido sólo por un drama hollywoodense. Se veía vulnerable, y eso me llamó la atención. Si algo caracterizaba a Alice (por lo menos en lo que llevaba de conocerla), era su fortaleza, y al verla con esa expresión tan apagada, con su carita tan triste, no pude refrenar llamarla por su nombre con un sentimiento contenido.

-Alice.

Apenas lo pronuncié, ella se arrojó a mis brazos, y lloró de nuevo. La tomé en mis brazos, cerrando la puerta con el pie, y la llevé al sofá. No sabia que tenia, pero intenté calmarla.

-Alice… Tranquila, cielo… Alice… -le susurré mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Por fin se tranquilizó, y al mirarme de nuevo, no soporté mas. Dejé de abrazarla, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y me acerqué lentamente, midiendo su reacción, a besarla.

No me rechazó, ni esperaba que lo hiciera. La había besado antes, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Su dulce aliento me embriagó. De pronto supe que la deseaba, y quise más… y más… y más. Alice también respondió, y ese beso nos llevó más allá…

Alice era pequeña, suave, delicada, tierna, dulce. La traté como la cosa mas frágil del mundo, como si la vida me fuera en ello. La besé, la acaricié, y le susurré cuánto la quería. Ella no dijo mucho, sólo palabras que no logré entender y sonido que interpreté como favorables. Todo era perfecto. Alice era mía.

-Alice, te amo… Te amo pequeña… Eres pequeña, Alice… Mi pequeña…

Alice lanzó un débil gemido y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Te amo, Jasper… -susurró.

_JASPER_

La burbuja en la que me sentía explotó violentamente, y antes de que le hiciera daño a Alice por el coraje y la ira que me dio por mencionar al otro en ese momento tan especial, me levanté del sofá, me vestí rápidamente, y salí del departamento hecho una furia a medianoche. A lo lejos oía a Alice llamarme.

-

-

_**Alice POV**_

No supe qué pasó. Yo sólo respondí y me dejé llevar….

-Te amo pequeña… Eres pequeña, Alice… Mi pequeña…. –susurró él, e inconscientemente, recordé a Jasper. Él me decía _pequeña_… Yo era _su pequeña_.

-Te amo, Jasper… -contesté, pero en cuando mis labios terminaron de decirlo, supe que algo estaba mal. Abrí los ojos, y era James, no Jasper, quien se levantó del sofá enojadísimo…. Lo había lastimado.

-James… Lo siento… No debí… James… -lo llamé, disculpándome, pero él simplemente me ignoró, y se fue, azotando la puerta.

Yo me quedé llorando. Había prometido no lastimar a uno, y terminé hiriendo profundamente a otro. Me levanté del sofá y me fui a mi recámara, donde me puse mi piyama, y me encerré con mi miseria el resto del fin de semana.

-

-

-Bella, no puedo creer lo que hice… -exclamé por centésima vez en el día.

-¿Y ya le llamaste? ¿Has intentado comunicarte con él? –preguntó Bella, apretando una de mis manos, dándome apoyo. Había llegado el lunes temprano, y se había pasado el día tratando de consolarme. Me sentía mal por haber llegado tan lejos con James, por haberlo alentado… Pero más mal aún por la manera en que había terminado aquello, por haberme equivocado de nombre en ese momento.

-Claro… Le he llamado a su móvil, a su casa, a su trabajo…. Y nada. No me contesta, y en su oficina, siempre me dicen que esta ocupado o que no está. Es obvio que me esta evitando… -repuse.

-Ay Alice, es que no es por regañarte o algo así, pero lo que le hiciste estuvo mal….

-Lo sé –suspiré, interrumpiéndola.

-…y sólo puedo imaginar cómo se siente él. James de verdad estaba interesado en ti… de verdad te quería… -se mordió el labio.

-También lo sé… Yo… Si lo quería… quiero…

-Viene un "pero", ¿verdad? –alzó la ceja, con gesto inquisitivo.

Casi sonreí.

-Si… Pero bien sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en él… James es un buen tipo, me gusta…

-¿Pero no es Jasper? –sugirió

-Así es… No es él.

-Alice, estoy dividida: hay una parte de mi que quiere zarandearte por el error que cometiste; otra se siente culpable por haber fomentado una relación donde sabia de sobra que era mas de parte de James que la tuya; y una ultima que no deja de decir "te lo dije".

Ahora sonreí tristemente.

-Bella, no te culpo. Sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, por mi bien. Ahora yo soy la maldita que ha lastimado a un gran chico.

-No eres maldita –sonrió Bella.

-¿Pero si lo lastimé?

-Sip.

Seguí tratando de hablar con James. Bella, e incluso Edward, me ayudaron, pero quedó muy en claro que no quería saber de mí. Lo acepté de buena manera, al fin y al cabo lo merecía, y me dediqué de lleno a mis tiendas y a ayudar a Bella con los preparativos de su boda.

-

-

Dos meses pasaron, y me enteré que aquel fin de semana con James me había dejado más que el remordimiento de lo que dije. Había dejado un nuevo ser. Estaba embarazada.

----

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Espero que no me linchen por lo que pasó en este capitulo. Así la historia tiene que ser…. Por favor, déjenme reviews comentándome qué opinan. Y a las que esperan a Jasper (yo también, jeje), les informo que esta por llegar…. Tengan un poquitín mas de paciencia.**

**Les mando un saludo, y a los y las que ya salieron de vacaciones un ¡hurra! **

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**PD. Sigo tratando de localizar o buscar información acerca de este fic. ****Hace tiempo comencé a leer un fic de Twilight que era sobre que Bella tiene un ataque en el metro, y de pronto viaja en el tiempo, a los años 30's, donde conoce a Edward, un músico muy famoso, que la recibe en su casa. Creo que sólo tenia dos capítulos, y se llamaba "Melodia del corazón". La otra vez lo estaba buscando para ver si estaba actualizado, pero no lo encontré. ¿Alguien sabe que fue de esa historia? O tan siquiera el nombre de la autora… es que me gustaba mucho, y quiero saber que pasó con él.**

**Gracias de antemano, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Haciendo las paces

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Bueno, ya estamos en Navidad, y aquí tienen un capítulo más de la historia. Me sorprendió la cantidad de quejas por poner a Alice embarazada de James. Créanme, a mi también me sorprendería leerlo en otra historia, pero es que a mi no se me hace que el personaje de James sea en realidad malo. Como dijo una amiga muy querida **_**"**James sólo tenía hambre**"**_**, y se me ocurrió ponerlo con Alice, ya que en Crepúsculo, ya ven que James la conoció humana, y el vampiro que la cuidaba la convirtió para James no se la comiera.**_

_**En fin, les aseguro que todo es para el bien de la historia, y al final todo estará bien. También les tengo una noticia. Luego de haber extendido tanto la historia (lo de James salió de manera inesperada), les tengo una noticia: ¡Jasper está por volver!**_

_**Ahora, disfruten el capítulo. Está dedicado a mis amigas**__**: **__Mony__**, quien es mi Alice personal; a **__Izza__**, aunque dudo que pase a leer la historia; a **__TephyD__**, por su total apoyo. Pero en general, también para todas aquellas que siguen la historia. ¡Un beso!**_

--------

_**Alice POV**_

Estaba embarazada de James.

Al principio no sabía cómo sentirme. Por un lado me sentía feliz: tendría un bebé; pero por otro, sentía algo de culpa porque no fue planeado, y además, yo hubiera querido esperar a casarme, y que el bebé tuviera una familia convencional, con mamá y papá. Pensé en decirle a James, pero si me había ignorado y evitado desde aquella vez, capaz que si le decía del bebé (en caso que se pudiera decirle), se enojaría más.

-Pero es su hijo o hija, Alice -me comentó Bella-. Cuando hay un bebé de por medio, las personas cambian, y siendo James, a puesto a que sería para bien.

-¿A qué te refieres a que cambiaría para bien? -entrecerré los ojos.

-Si le dijeras, tal vez accedería a casarse contigo -respondió encogiendo los hombros. Yo casi me ahogo con la bebida que estaba tomando. Bella me palmeó la espalda-. Alice, ¿estás bien?

-Bella -aun no recuperaba del todo el aliento-, ¿me estás sugiriendo que le diga a James del bebé para que se case conmigo?

-Si -puso los ojos en blanco-, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que el bebé tenga un papá....

-Es que yo no me quiero casar con él. Yo sólo estaba pensando en decirle a James únicamente para que supiera. Pienso tener al bebé yo sola, y si ya después encuentro a un hombre que me quiera, y que yo quiera, podré casarme.

Bella se quedó en silencio, meditando.

-Siento haberte malinterpretado, Alice -repuso mas tarde-. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas -me abrazó.

-Gracias Bella.

La fecha para la boda de Bella y Edward por fin se fijó para julio, y me autonombré la organizadora oficial, lo cual aceptaron gustosos, asi que dejé las tiendas en manos de mis gerentes por tiempo indefinido. Además decidí tomarme algún tiempo libre para disfrutar mi embarazo, que aunque inesperado, resultó ser una sorpresa maravillosa.

-¿Tiempo libre? ¿Descansar planeando una boda? -me preguntó Edward, algo confundido por mi decisión. Hombres.

-Claro, Edward. Es lo más natural del mundo para mi...

-Pero, ¿y el bebé? ¿No le afectará el estrés? -además de amar incondicionalmente a mi amiga, y quererme como una hermana, Edward se estaba convirtiendo en una atento tío.

-Sé manejarlo -le aseguré.

-Nunca subestimes a Alice, mi amor -le comentó Bella.

-Les prometo que tendrán una boda preciosa -miré a Edward-, y el bebé estará muy bien.

Me dediqué de lleno a los preparativos de su boda, intentando arreglarlos lo antes posible para luego no andar con las prisas, y cuando me enteré que mi bebé seria una niña, tambien me puse a decorar su habitación y preparar su llegada. Y como había prometido cuando estaba en el orfanato, la llamaría Elizabeth. Bella y Edward estaban muy emocionados con el asunto de su próxima sobrina, casi tanto como por su boda. Para Navidad me regalaron una linda cuna de madera con decoraciones en rosa, y una bella mecedora a juego.

-Para que descanses cuando Lizzie te agote demasiado -me dijo Bella.

Y esa pequeña Lizzie, como empezaron a llamarla, creció y creció. Para enero, mi vientre ya estaba fuera de control, y la ropa de maternidad que tenía ya no me quedaba.

-Alice, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que dijera esto -me comentó un dia Bella, mientras me ayudaba a hacer la colada-, pero creo que es hora de ir de compras.

-¡Bella! -quise saltar de gusto, peor temiendo por Elizabeth, me limité a sólo palmear de emoción-, ¡es maravilloso! Por fin iremos de compras no sólo con tu consentimiento, sino por idea tuya.

-Ya, ya, Alice... Pero dime, ¿cómo planeas ir de compras si ya no tienes ropa "decente" -entrecomilló con los dedos- que te quede? -arqueó una ceja.

-Cierto -me preocupé, e inconscientemente me acaricié el vientre-. Estoy tan gorda que la ropa ya no me queda.... Y la idea de irme en pants al centro comercial no me agrada....

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Alice, ¡era broma! -me abrazó-. Claro que aún tienes algo de ropa para salir que te queda, y no es verdad que estás tan gorda.... Es normal que tengas pancita... Lizzie necesita espacio para crecer, y además, te ves adorable....

Suavemente me zafé de su abrazo, y me examiné en la puerta de vidrio, viendo mi reflejo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Bella -me senté en una silla que estaba junto a la lavadora-. Pero como sea, mañana mismo nos vamos de compras.

Dicho y hecho, el día siguiente, después de que Edward y Bella terminaron sus clases (Bella ya había dejado su empleo), marchamos al mall. Además de conseguir ropa para mi último trimestre del embarazo, compramos ropa para Elizabeth y Bella, e incluso a Edward le tocó una chaqueta y unos vaqueros. Luego de haber recorrido el centro comercial, me sentí un poco cansada, y nos sentamos en una banca frente al ascensor. Sentí unos ligeros golpecitos.

-Au -exclamé, poniendo una mano en el lugar de impacto.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? se volvió hacia mi un preocupado Edward, al igual que Bella.

-Lizzie me pateó... Au... De nuevo...

-¡Alice! -chilló Bella, y procedieron a tocar mi pancita, esperando sentir a su sobrina.

-Hola, Lizzie -le habló Edward-, dame alguna señal de que me reconoces, linda -le pidió, y en eso Elizabeth pateó de nuevo. Los tres reímos.

-No es justo, Edward -se quejó Bella-, te respondió porque tienes una linda voz.... Te quiere mas por ello...

-No tengo la culpa de tener esta voz, amor -sonrió-. Pero te prometo que a ti también te quiere -le pasó un brazos por los hombros.

-Vale, vale... Los quiere a ambos -les aseguré-. Son sus tios favoritos, y los únicos que... -me callé.

-¿Que qué, Alice? preguntó Bella.

-Allá... -señalé-, allá está James. Edward, ¿puedes ir por él?

-Claro -Edward salió detrás de él.

Intenté ponerme de pie, y Bella me ayudó. Comencé a pasearme por el lugar, un poquito nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura, Alice?

-Por supuesto, Bella, esta es mi oportunidad -respiré hondo y seguí caminando. Un momento después llegó Edward con James, quien se veía algo incómodo.

-Hola Bella, Alice -nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y me dió un vistazo de arriba a abajo, mostrándose algo sorprendido por mi evidente embarazo. El ambiente se tornó algo tenso.

-James, qué gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo -le respondió Bella, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-James... -me aclaré la voz-, le pedí a Edward que te buscara porque deseo platicar un momento contigo.

-Si, Edward me dijo -su voz aun sonaba distante.

-¿Podemos?

-Claro -asintió-, vamos a tomar algo. Un café o té.

-¿Los esperamos? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Regresamos luego por ti? -me preguntó Bella.

-Yo la llevo a casa mas tarde -aseguró James.

-Entonces nos vemos en casa, Alice -Bella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Edward también, y tomaron todas las bolsas de ropa.

James y yo entramos al ascensor, y nos dirigimos al área de comida rápida. Fuimos a las mesas que estaban en la terraza, y cuando iba a sentarme, James corrió la silla caballerosamente.

-Gracias -susurré, y él se fue a comprar las bebidas. Volvió un momento después con un té, un café y unas pastitas de mantequilla. Me dió el té.

-¿Y bien? -tomó asiento frente a mi-, ¿de qué querías hablar? Creo que todo quedó bastante claro ese día.

-James -suspiré hondo-, quiero pedirte disculpas por eso.... Sé que te hice mucho daño, y quiero pedirte perdón... -su rostro era inexpresivo-. Sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero tú confiabas en mí, y te herí. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y me dolió que me ignoraras y me evitaras todo este tiempo.

-¿Tu? ¿Dolida? -se rio amargamente-. Pues hubieras ido con ese tal Jasper -escupió el nombre como si de veneno se tratara- a que te consolara.

"Tranquilízate, Alice. Está en todo su derecho de estar molesto" pensé, y escogí las palabras que diría.

-El problema es que yo no he visto ni he sabido de Jasper en mas de ocho años, y no sé si algún día lo veré de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué lo nombraste? Si dices que no lo ves desde hace tanto tiempo, quiere decir que desde que eras una niña dejaste de saber de él.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tú eras la que querías hablar... Y por mi parte, yo tengo bastante tiempo -se recargó cómodamente en la silla, esperando que le contara. Y asi lo hice. Suspiré, y le platiqué mi historia, desde que entré al orfanato hasta que Jasper se fue, prometiendo que volvería por mi.

-Y si estabas a la espera de Jasper, ¿por qué saliste conmigo? -me cuestionó, aunque pude ver que su rostro se suavizaba un poco.

-Porque sabía que eras un buen chico, y pensé que podría ser feliz contigo, y hacerte feliz, pero no fue posible.... No pude... Y yo tengo la culpa... -bajé la mirada. Él tenía razón: ¿por qué le había fastidiado la vida?

-Yo sabía que tenías un secreto, algo que tratabas de ocultar -cambió un poco el rumbo de nuestra charla. Hizo una pausa, y tomamos una pastita-. Y confiaba en que alguna vez me lo dirías, pero no en estas circunstancias -carraspeó-. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba enamorado de ti... perdidamente enamorado.... Y esa noche, al verte tan triste y tan frágil, intenté hacértelo saber -tomó algo de su café-.- Tal vez suene a que me aproveché de la situación, pero esa no fue mi intención. Mi intención fue demostrarte cuánto te amaba... Y me dolió -la ira se pudo percibir es su voz. Una ira y tristeza contenida, como esa noche-. Me dolió el que mientras yo te mostraba todo mi amor, tu estuvieras pensando en él. Y no sabes cuánto, Alice... -suspiró para tranquilizarse, y yo levanté el rostro para verlo. ¿En serio estuvo todo este tiempo pensando eso?-. Ahora que me cuentas, trato de entenderte, pero sinceramente, no puedo....

-James, yo no pensé en Jasper -aclaré, aunque sabía que de poco me serviría aclarar este asunto a estas alturas-. Sólo cuando mencionaste "pequeña", lo recordé, y de manera inconsciente lo nombré... Y sé que estuvo mal. Pero yo supe que eras tu, sabía que eras tu, James. Sólo que no debimos... Es decir, te quería... te quiero, y en ese momento, una cosa llevó a la otra. Lo cual fue incorrecto. No debimos....

-Pero de nada servía que me "quisieras" -remarcó la palabra con sorna-, si siempre has estado pensando en él.

Asentí en silencio. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca podría enmendar ese error. El silencio se hizo mas largo, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Levanté la mirada y lo vi. Tenia gesto pensativo, pero aun un poco molesto. Tomé un trago de té y una pastita más. Luego sentí un movimiento en mi vientre, como si Elizabeth quisiera que la mencionara. Me aclaré la garganta.

-James, también había otro asunto del que quería hablarte... -no respondió, pero con un gesto me indicó que continuara-. Este... Estoy embarazada.

Se rio con desgano, y me miró a mi y a la parte de mi vientre que alcanzaba a ver por sobre la mesa.

-Creo que me he dado cuenta de ello, Alice. ¡Felicidades! -su felicitación sonó algo amarga-. ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Lo miré fijamente.

-Tú -mi voz sonaba segura y honesta. Su expresión al principio fue de incredulidad, pero cuando comprendió que no mentía, todas las emociones y sentimientos recorrieron su rostro. Abrió su boca para decir algo-. Si, tú eres el único con quien he estado -lo interrumpí.

-Alice... -de pronto su voz sonó vulnerable-. Yo... no sé qué decir....

-No es necesario que lo hagas -negué con la cabeza.

-Vas... a tener... un bebé... mío... -repuso quedamente.

-Será niña... -le comenté-. La voy a llamar Elizabeth. Nacerá por marzo o abril...

Me sentía bien contándole, como si me liberara de algo. Él tenía derecho a saber, ¿no? Era el padre. James lucía impresionado. No podía imaginarme qué estaría pensando. De pronto, se levantó de la mesa, rodeándola, y se hincó junto a mi, extendiendo su mano hacia mi vientre.

-¿Puedo? preguntó, y asentí. Corrí un poco la silla hacia atrás, para que pudiera tocar mejor. Me acarició un y otra vez la pancita, con mucha ternura, y hasta sintió un débil movimiento de Elizabeth.

-Hola, Elizabeth -la saludó-, soy tu papá -siguió acariciando, y un momento después se levantó y tomó de nuevo sui lugar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Alice? -ahora su voz sonaba mas amable.

-Por lo pronto, espero que pienses en la idea de perdonarme alguna vez...-le pedí.

-Trataré, Alice. Te prometo que intentaré... -me tomó una mano entre las suyas-. Pero respecto a la bebé...

-Bien, James, para serte sincera, no quiero casarme. Quiero tener a la bebé sola -le expliqué.

-Pero yo soy su papá....

-Si, James, eso no te lo niego ni lo negaré... Elizabeth sabrá que eres su pádre, si asi lo quieres. Pero no quiero casarme porque no quiero lastimarte más. Te quiero, y te querré siempre, y más aún por darme este precioso regalo, pero yo sólo quiero casarme enamorada.

-Está bien, Alice... -asintió-. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Ahora, vamos, es hora de llevarte a casa -se puso de pie, y galantemente me ayudó a levantarme. Sabía que este amabilidad era mas bien por la noticia de Elizabeth, pero confiaba en que algún día me perdonara también. Me llevó a casa, y desde ese día, me llamaba todos los días, preguntando por mi estado y por Elizabeth, y ocasionalmente me invitaba a salir.

Bella decía que tal vez era que aún me quería, y Edward opinaba que inconscientemente lo hacía para quedarse conmigo y más aún por la bebé. Acepté gustosa sus atenciones, pero dejando siempre el claro que era porque era el padre de mi hija, y alguien a quien quería mucho. James pareció entenderlo.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando menos pensábamos, se llegó la primera semana de abril, y con el nuevo mes, el nacimiento de Elizabeth, un par de semanas antes de lo planeado. Bella y James me acompañaron durante el parto. James estaba emocionado, al ser el primero en cargarla, y cuando me la puso en los brazos, lloré de felicidad. Era preciosa. Se parecía bastante a mí, aunque tenía el color de cabello y los ojos de James. Me dieron de alta en el hospital, y James se la pasaba en casa, al pendiente de Elizabeth. Bella y Edward también se desvivían por ella, y empecé a preguntarme si Elizabeth seria la bebé mas mimada de Estados Unidos.

Cuando me repuse un poco mas del parto, seguí con los planes de la boda de mis amigos, afinando los últimos detalles. Llegó julio, y la boda de Bella y Edward se realizó. Fue muy hermosa y emotiva. James me acompañó. Él fue quien entregó a Bella en el altar, y Elizabeth y yo fuimos las damas de honor. En la recepción, al lanzar Bella el ramo, lo atrapó una prima lejana de Edward que venia de Irlanda, llamada Victoria. La liga que lanzó Edward fue interceptada por James, asi que bailó con la joven. Y se quedaron prendados el uno del otro. Victoria era una joven muy bella, de piel pálida, largo cabello ondulado y rojizo (como toda una irlandesa), y unos profundos ojos esmeralda, similares a los de su primo. Tenía la edad de James. Se mostró encantada con Elizabeth, y me trató de manera cordial, pero pasó el resto de la velada bailando con James. Al ver el rostro de Victoria cuando lo miraba, na die podía dudar el verdadero interés que tenía por él. Me alegré mucho por él.

Bella y Edward se fueron a Italia de Luna de Miel, y James y Victoria, quien había decidido quedarse todo el verano en el pais, me ayudaron a trasladar las cosas de Bella a su nuevo hogar. Al terminar el verano, la relación entre ellos se había fortalecido, Y Victoria decidió quedarse a vivir con él. James estaba encantado, y los felicité. Él se merecía a una mujer que lo amara de verdad, y Victoria parecía la indicada.

Bella, por su parte, entró a trabajar a la secundaria como profesora de Literatura, y Edward comenzó a enseñar en el Conservatorio de Música. Yo me quedé sola en el departamento, con mi dulce niña, disfrutando viéndola crecer día a día. Secretamente me aterraba la idea de que James quisiera quitármela al estar con Victoria, pero gracias al cielo, ese no fue el caso. James seguía visitándonos, y según me enteré, él y Victoria planeaban tener hijos propios, asi que eso me dejaba segura con mi bebé.

Elizabeth cada día se ponía mas linda. Al crecerle un poco mas el cabello, descubrimos que lo tenía igual de rebelde que yo.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que look le favorecerá cuando crezca -comentó Bella, mientras la cargaba y le hacia cariñitos, refiriéndose a mi cabello siempre corto y arreglado de manera que las puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones.

Pasó el resto del año, y en Navidad, Bella me invitó a asistir con ella y Edward a un baile que organizaba su escuela para los maestros y directivos. Al principio me negué, ya que tendría que dejar a Elizabeth. Pero cuando Bella me aseguró que podría llevar a Lizzie, acepté su invitación.

Llegamos al lugar, y luego de darme un rápido paseo por el área de los bocadillos, me senté con Elizabeth en brazos, viendo a Edward y a Bella bailar, o mas bien, a Bella sobre los pies de Edward, mientras este guiaba el baile. Un rato después, Edward se ofreció a cuidar a Elizabeth mientras Bella bailaba con un amigo, para que pudiera bailar un par de piezas con un profesor que me invitó. Al terminar, Bella me llamó, y fui con ella. Estaba con Edward y con otra chica de nuestra edad, muy linda. Era delgada, un poco mas alta que yo y de cabello castaño claro, largo y lacio. Tomé a Elizabeth de brazos de Edward.

-Alice, le presento a Ann, una compañera muy querida -la chica y yo nos dimos la mano-. Ann, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Y ella es la famosa Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto, Alice. Bella habla tanto de ti y de Lizzie, que estaba ansiosa por conocerlas.

-El gusto es mío, Ann -la chica miraba atentamente a Elizabeth-. ¿Quieres cargarla? -le ofrecí, y ella aceptó, tomándola en brazos.

-Es preciosa, Alice. Se parece tanto a ti... -exclamó. Elizabeth le puso sus manitas en el rostro, y le acarició el cabello. Luego me la regresó, y mi bebé se recostó en mi hombro.

-Gracias, Ann.

Bella y Edward se fueron a bailar de nuevo, y Ann y yo nos quedamos platicando acerca de sus clases y los niños. Me estaba contando de cierta respuesta graciosa que hizo un alumno suyo, y nos reímos. Alguien llamó a Ann desde cierta distancia, y ambas volteamos a ver, aun riéndonos, pero de pronto me callé....

Sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, y cómo mi corazón se paró un instante para luego no parar de latir desbocado en mi pecho. Elizabeth lo sintió, y se irguió, acariciándome el rostro. Pero la ignoré un momento. Seguía mirando hacia el frente. Era como ver un fantasma, un fantasma que se dirigía hacia nosotras, mirándome fijamente con esos dulces ojos que estaban grabados en mi memoria y que jamás olvidaría, con una ligera mueca de decepción en su rostro. Un fantasma que seguía avanzando mostrándose ansioso, nervioso. Cuando llegó con nosotras, contuve la respiración.

-Hola Alice -me saludó, con voz grave, pero que dejaba entrever una emoción contenida.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, y Elizabeth la limpió. Él por fin cumplía su promesa.

**----------**

_**Ok, supongo que se imaginarán quien es ese **__fantasma__**.**_

_**Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, y que pasen una velada llena de paz y dicha con sus familias. Les envío un abrazo, y mis mejores deseos.**_

_**¡Saludos! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. Tratando de encontrarla

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Jajaja… Lo siento, soy un poco mala… Dejé la historia en lo más interesante. Si quería seguirla, pero creo que antes deberían saber el porqué de la actitud de Jasper. Así que este capítulo será un resumen de todo lo que pasó Jasper cuando lo separaron de Alice. ¿A poco no les gustaría saber? Pero les prometo que pronto sabrán qué pasa, cómo será **_**la plática**_**.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado. Sólo pude responderle a algunas, pero a las demás, no se sientan. No es por falta de cariño (que de verdad las aprecio), sino más bien falta de tiempo.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_MiitzukoO-chan_

_Geila Potter-Weasley_

_mrsLCullen_

_sasusaku95_

_Victoria Everglott_

_Ainhochu_

_Arizbe Hilka_

_Cat Cullen_

_AliceC -Withlock_

_CullenAlice_

_TephyXD_

_karencita c28_

_moze cullen_

_Erika_

_Mónica_

_vanessa cullen_

_Bryseydda_

_Yuuhi5_

_Caroline  
_

_**Ahora si, los (as) dejo para que lean el capítulo. Este va dedicado a **_Halley Alice_**, mi querida amiga. Cariño, ¿verdad que la terapia de ir de compras si sirve?**_

--------

_**Jasper POV**_

_-Jasper, cielo, es hora.... -me llamó la señorita Webber. No quise obedecer. Seguí abrazando a Alice, y las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos._

_-¡No! -gritó Alice, y se aferró más a mi, llorando aún más._

_-Te lo prometo, Alice... Volveré... -la maestra se acercó a nosotros y nos separó suavemente. Alice se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, y me miro tristemente. La señorita Webber me tomó de los hombros y me condujo a la salida._

_-Adiós Alice. Te quiero, pequeña.... -me despedí de mi amiga, de mi pequeña amiga, con la voz ahogada debido al gran nudo que tenía en mi garganta._

_-Te quiero Jasper... -fue lo último que escuché antes de que la señorita Webber cerrara la puerta y avanzáramos por el pasillo hacia la oficina de la señora Cope. Me mandaron a otro orfanato._

_-  
_

De los trece a los quince estuve en tres orfanatos diferentes, ya que en cada uno logré escaparme para ir a buscar a mi pequeña amiga, a Alice. Pero siempre me encontraban y me devolvían, o en su caso, me llevaban a otro orfanato. No tuve amigos esos años, ni quise tenerlos. Todos se burlaban de mí o me evadían por mi aspecto, y yo simplemente los ignoraban. No me interesaba tener amigos fuera de Alice, y es por eso que no cejaba en mi intento de encontrarla, y cumplir mi promesa. Hasta que un día pude llegar al hospicio de la señora Cope.

Me habían atrapado las veces suficientes para saber qué hacer o no hacer cuando huía, y ese día puse en práctica todos mis conocimientos, con los cuales, pude llegar hasta la puerta y tocar. Me abrió una mujer joven, con aspecto arrogante.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -me preguntó con fastidio.

-Quisiera hablar un momento con Alice -había ideado tan bien mi plan, que todo saldría perfecto: hablaría primero con Alice, para ponernos de acuerdo en el día y la hora en que nos veríamos, y luego, huiríamos.

-Aquí no hay ninguna Alice -repuso tajantemente.

-Claro que si -exclamé, y procedí a describírsela, tal vez así supiera de quien hablaba-. Es una niña de trece años, muy pequeña, de piel muy blanca y cabello negro.

-Te estoy diciendo que aquí no hay ninguna Alice, no sé de quien me estás hablando.

-La señorita Webber la conoce, ella podría llamarla.... -sugerí.

-No es posible. La señorita Webber se fue hace dos años, y yo llegué en su lugar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy la señorita Stanley.

-Señorita Stanley, por favor, permítame entrar a buscarla yo mismo… -le pedí, aunque estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mira, jovencito, si no te marchas ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía.

-Por favor, señorita Stanley. ¡Tengo que verla!

Iba a seguir replicándome, e intente abrirme paso, empujándola, para poder entrar, pero para _"gran"_ suerte mía, en ese instante pasó una patrulla, y la señorita Stanley los llamó, acusándome de vandalismo y de alterar el orden. Como eran los oficiales que siempre me encontraban y sabían de mi _"carácter problemático", _sólo me regresaron al orfanato del que había escapado esa vez para que tomara mis cosas, lo cual se reducía básicamente a un par de cambios de ropa, la pulsera, la carta y la plumilla que me había dado Alice, así como la fotografía de Halloween, y me llevaron a la Correccional de Menores.

Ahí, por más que intenté fugarme, no pude. La vigilancia era mayor, como cabría de esperarse, y cuando los guardias me interceptaban, los castigos eran unas dolorosas palizas. Entonces, al año, dejé de intentar salir, y me dediqué a estudiar con ahínco, y ya cuando saliera, podría buscar a mi amiga con más libertad. Desde siempre la historia me había gustado, y como disponía de bastante tiempo libre por no tener amigos, leí muchos más libros del tema, y seguí tocando la guitarra, ya que ahí también daban cursos de arte. A los dieciocho años nos permitían salir, y gracias a mi buen comportamiento de los últimos dos años y mis conocimientos de historia, me dieron una beca en la Universidad para que siguiera estudiando.

En cuanto salí de la Correccional, fui a buscar de nuevo a Alice, pero me atendió otra vez la señorita Stanley, esa odiosa mujer, y me dijo que Alice estaba en otro orfanato, mas no sabía cuál. No me quedé satisfecho con su respuesta, pero no tenía más remedio que creer en su palabra. Tal vez Alice también se había vuelto problemática y la habían cambiado como a mí. Entonces le pedí hablar con la señora Cope, ella de seguro sabría dónde estaba mi amiga, pero en ese momento no estaba. Me empecé a desesperar. _¿Cómo es que todo estaba en mi contra cuando intentaba cumplir mi promesa?_ Alice confiaba en mí, yo lo sentía, y yo hacia todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero parecía insuficiente. _¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera ver de nuevo a mi pequeña amiga?_ Llevaba cinco años sin verla, y a mi me había parecido una eternidad. _¿Tendría que esperar otra eternidad antes de verla de nuevo?_

Me marché a la Universidad, donde hice mi mayor esfuerzo y pude graduarme en dos años, en lugar de cuatro. Recibí mi título de licenciado en Historia a los veinte, y por mi excelente promedio y desempeño, una escuela secundaria me contrató de inmediato como profesor. Compré un pequeño departamento, apenas para mí, con el dinero que había ganado tocando los fines de semana en un antro cercano a la Universidad. Toqué la guitarra desde el orfanato, y ahora, ya siendo casi un adulto, me había perfeccionado lo suficiente para tocar en público algunas canciones, e incluso presentar algunas de mi autoría, la mayoría inspiradas en Alice.

Las marcas de mi niñez, aquellas cicatrices de las golpizas atroces de mi padre que me habían caracterizado todo ese tiempo, se habían ido desvaneciendo. Ahora apenas si se notaban, de tal manera que las personas me aceptaban más, en especial las mujeres jóvenes. A mis veinte años, era comúnmente asediado por las jóvenes que querían salir conmigo; muchachas que años atrás me hubiera rechazado, ahora no me dejaban en paz. Pero no las tomaba mucho en cuenta, ya que la única chica con quien quería estar era Alice. Me había dado cuenta de que la quería más que una simple amiga. Quería encontrarla para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho un día de abril, mientras estábamos acostados en nuestro campo, viendo el cielo. La había pedido matrimonio a la niña que era mi mejor amiga, y ahora era necesario encontrarla para casarme con ella. A pesar de no haberla visto en siete años, yo sabía que la mujer a quien amaría por siempre era ella, Alice.

Pasó un año, y de manera inesperada, había hecho amistad con una joven muy agradable, llamada Ann. Era la hermana mayor de uno de mis primeros alumnos, y nos conocimos en una junta de padres. Ella no fue como las demás, que se acercaban a mí sólo por considerarme atractivo o una novedad en la plantilla de maestros, sino que estaba preocupada por su hermano, ya que eran huérfanos, y ella se hacía cargo de él. Ann trabajaba como enfermera en otra secundaria, así que sabía cómo lidiar con adolescentes, pero de alguna manera, necesitaba más apoyo, y yo con gusto los ayudé. Entonces comenzamos a salir, como amigos, o algo así. Es decir, Ann me agradaba mucho y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Le conté de Alice, mi amiga del orfanato, aunque no le conté que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, yo seguía queriéndola. Supuse que ella sacaría sus propias conclusiones.

Cierto día, había ido al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres, y me encontré con la señora Cope. Me alegré mucho de verla, ya que había seguido yendo a buscarla, pero nunca la encontraba ahí.

-¡Señora Cope! -la saludó, pero su expresión de perplejidad me dijo que no me recordaba, así que me presenté-. Soy yo, Jasper, ¿me recuerda?

-¡Jasper! -me abrazó-. Ya eres todo un hombre, creciste mucho... ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida, muchacho?

Le conté que era maestro de historia, y me felicitó.

-Jasper, discúlpame, fui una tonta.... No debí ser tan dura contigo, no debí separarte de Alice.... -me dijo unos momentos después. Durante bastante tiempo si le guardé rencor, pero mi deseo de encontrar a Alice me había hecho olvidar lo demás.

-No se preocupe, señora Cope. Sólo quiero que me diga a qué orfanato mandaron a Alice, tal vez me puedan informar dónde encontrarla. Tengo que verla.

-Alice siempre estuvo conmigo, querido. ¿Quién te dijo que la había cambiado? Después de lo que te hice, nunca mandé lejos a nadie más.... -me respondió, y algo parecido a la furia comenzó a brotar... _No podía ser cierto...._

-La señorita Stanley. Fui durante bastante tiempo al orfanato, y ella me dijo que no conocía a ninguna Alice, y me envió a la correccional. Luego volví, y me dijo que la habían cambiado a otro lugar, y que usted nunca estaba... -traté de controlar mi voz, pero comencé a temblar. _Esa mujer....._

-Lo siento, Jasper, pero la señorita Stanley te mintió: Alice siempre estuvo ahí, muy triste por tu ida....

Apreté mis manos en un puño. La señorita Stanley había arruinado los últimos seis años de mi vida... _Ella..._ Comencé a soltar bufidos de furia.

-Señora Cope... -susurré, tratando de controlarme-. ¿Usted podría decirme dónde localizar a Alice?

-Claro, Jasper. Antes de irse, Alice me dejó su dirección, por si algún día tú la buscabas. Creía que tú volverías por ella... -buscó en su bolsa-. De hecho, siempre la cargo conmigo. Por cierto, ¿has oído de la tienda de ropa....

Su voz dejó de tener sentido para mí. Olvidé la ira que tenía por lo que había hecho la señorita Stanley. ¡Tenía la dirección de Alice! Por fin podría ver a mi amiga de nuevo; al fin podría reencontrarme con ella. ¡Mi querida Alice! Cuando me dio el papel, de alguna manera balbuceé un agradecimiento, dejé el carrito con mis compras, y me subí en mi auto, a la dirección indicada.

Creo que me pasé algunos altos y semáforos en rojo, pero no importaba. Iba camino a ver a mi Alice, a mi pequeña. Llegué al vecindario, y localicé el edificio donde vivía. Me estacioné, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del auto, llegó un Jeep, de donde salió un hombre que rodeó el vehículo para ayudar a una joven a bajarse, y a bajar todas las bolsas de compras que traían. Me quedé helado, inmóvil. Era mi Alice. Obviamente había crecido, pero seguía siendo pequeña para su edad. Su cabello era negro, tan negro como lo recordaba, y lo usaba corto, con las puntas hacia todas direcciones. Su piel era pálida. En fin, más bella de lo que imaginaba. Pero mi corazón dolió cuando el sujeto la tomó de la mano, y le ayudó con las bolsas. Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio, y se besaron. Se despidieron, y ella entró. Él se fue.

No sé cuánto tiempo me estuve ahí, congelado por la impresión. La chica con quien había prometido casarme, la chica a quien había encontrado luego de ocho años, tenía novio. Mi instinto quiso juzgarla, mi cuerpo quería ir con ella y mi mente pensaba qué tanto podría decirle. Pero mi corazón me dijo que tal vez no era serio. Es decir, yo también salía con alguien, Ann, quien era mi amiga, y ese tipo podría ser sólo un amigo, o algo por el estilo. Pero ese beso no me convencía. No podía evitar los celos. Yo la amaba.

Me fui de ahí, e intenté parecer normal, seguir con mi vida. Tal vez después la buscaría. Pero de vez en cuando seguía viéndola con él. De pronto, la vi sola, y luego, nada. Como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Ann y yo seguíamos saliendo, como siempre. Éramos sólo amigos, no había nada de malo en ello, aunque noté que ella se volvía más aprehensiva conmigo. Yo seguía decaído por lo de mi amiga Alice. Ann me preguntó qué tenía, pero me excusé diciendo que yo era así. No le dije nada más.

En enero, fuimos al centro comercial a realizar unas compras. El cumpleaños del hermano de Ann se acercaba y fuimos a conseguir su regalo. Pasamos al área de comida rápida a comprar un cappuccino antes de irnos, ya que yo tenía que regresar a casa para seguir calificando una montaña de exámenes, cuando la vi. Estaba sentada, platicando con el mismo tipo. Él se puso de pie, y rodeó la mesa pata hincarse a su lado. Alice corrió un poco la silla para atrás, y pude ver que estaba embarazada. El tipo le acarició el vientre, y le hizo algunos cariños. Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Apuré a Ann, la dejé en su casa y me fui a la mía. Estaba enojadísimo. Alice se había olvidado de nuestra promesa, se había olvidado de mí. Lágrimas de rabia corrían por mi rostro, mientras descargaba mi frustración en la pared de mi habitación. Me sentía traicionado, engañado. Estaba con otro hombre, iba a tener un bebé de él, siendo que había prometido esperar por mí, y casarse conmigo.

Claro, yo había tardado en cumplirlo, pero no fue por mí, sino por las circunstancias ajenas. Sin embargo, nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Alice era mi motivación. Mi pequeña era por quien había soportado los malos tratos en los orfanatos y en la correccional. En cambio ella siguió su vida normal... sin acordarse de mí.

Decidí que ya no la buscaría ni nada. Ella me había olvidado, yo intentaría hacer lo mismo. Trataría de seguir con mi vida. Ann y yo seguíamos siendo amigos, y no quería intentar algo más serio con ella, por temor a herirla. Ni con ella ni con nadie más. La única mujer a quien amaría sería Alice, y aunque tratara de olvidarla, no podría enamorarme de nadie más.

Pasó el año, y al llegarse Navidad, Ann me invitó a acompañarla al baile que organizaba su escuela por motivo de la festividad. Acepté acompañarla, necesitaba distraer mi mente. El plan original era que yo pasaría por ella, pero a última hora tuve un contratiempo, y le llamé para disculparme, y quedar de vernos en el lugar. Me dijo que no había problema.

Llegué al salón, y alcancé a ver a Ann, de espaldas, platicando con alguien, pero no pude ver quien era la otra persona.

-¡Ann! -la llamé, y volteó riéndose. También volteó la otra persona, y pude ver claramente quién era. Era Alice y su bebé, una niña muy linda, muy parecida a ella, pero al fin y al cabo, la hija de _él_. Ann me sonrió, pero no la veía a ella, sino a Alice. Su rostro se puso pálido, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Estaba inmóvil, hasta su hija lo notó, y no apartaba su vista de mí. Yo estaba nervioso. Por un lado, estaba decepcionado, es decir, ahí estaba con la bebé del otro; y por otro, me sentía ansioso. Al fin la vería frente a frente, hablaría con ella, luego de todo este tiempo. Si, había decidido olvidarla, pero al verla ahí, hermosa como la había visto antes, tal vez un poco más, no lo pude evitar. Yo nunca podría dejar de amarla, era el amor de mi vida. Sin embargo, ella tenía a alguien más. Llegué hasta ellas, y traté de controlarme, en especial mi expresión y mi voz.

-Hola Alice -la saludé, y mi voz sonó extraña por la revolución de sentimientos en mi interior.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Alice, y su bebé la limpió. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida? Incluso dejó de respirar cuando me aproximé a ellas. ¿Es que acaso después de todo este tiempo apenas se había acordado de mí?

--------

_**¿Reviews? Confío en que me cuenten qué piensan… Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. También las críticas son bien recibidas.**_

_**De paso les hago un anuncio. Tengo una historia nueva, **_A la espera de mi vida_**. Es un CarlislexEsme, y la verdad, está lindo. Las(os) invito a pasar por ahí. Encontrarán el link en mi perfil, entre una de mis tantas historias, jeje.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	8. Lo que pasó y lo que pasará

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

_**Bien, si, lo siento, me tardé milenios en actualizar, pero es que las ideas no fluían, además de que aproveché que estaba muy inspirada con mi otra historia y no la dejé hasta que la terminé. Pero aquí está por fin la plática que muchas (os) ansiaban leer, ¿verdad**_ TephyXD_**?**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mis queridas amigas **_TephyXD_**, quien no dejó de decirme que actualizara hasta que actualicé; a **_Haley Alice_**, cuya opinión siempre es la que tiene la última palabra, y muy especialmente a **_Erika_**, ya que este domingo es su cumple. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida **__Miss Erika Darcy__**!**_

_**Gracias a las personas que dejaron su opinión el capítulo pasado. ¡Un gran saludo para ustedes!**_

_-Steph-Midnight-_

_Ale Withlock_

_Montse_

_Julie Cullen_

_AliceC –Withlock_

_Bryseydda_

_Moze Cullen_

_EminAnimE_

_Arizbe Hilka_

_Caroline_

_CullenAlice_

_Zara-alice_

_fany de cullen_

_Minue_

_gabbitahCullen_

_Erika_

_christi_

_annie_

_**Pues bien, los dejo con la tan anhelada actualización, y de nuevo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza.**_

--------

_**Alice POV**_

Era él. Era Jasper. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin volvía a verlo. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, y él no dejaba de mirarme, aunque su mirada no era precisamente de alegría. Mi amigo no había cambiado mucho, y al mismo tiempo, era diferente. Yo lo recordaba alto, pero después de diez años había crecido bastante. No le llegaba ni al hombro con mi 1.55 de estatura. Seguía siendo de complexión delgada y se podía apreciar que era musculoso. Su rostro... Los rasgos de aquel niño se habían ido, pues sus angulosos rasgos se habían marcado, dándole un aire de hombre serio, duro, pero sus ojos seguían siendo dulces, con ese color azul profundo, aunque en esos momentos estuvieran observándome con un dejo de dolor. Y sus marcas, esas cicatrices de su atribulada infancia estaban desvanecidos, ya casi no se notaban. Jasper se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo. Yo siempre lo había imaginado así, con su cabello rubio alborotado y guapo como ninguno. Pero hoy, la visión de un Jasper real, un Jasper al que podía acariciar, me dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, nunca había imaginado esa mirada, ni la forma en que me encogía el corazón.

-¿Alice? la voz de Ann me sonó lejana, pero al ver que Jasper apartaba su mirada de mí, voltee a verla-. Alice, te presento a Jasper... Aunque algo me dice que ya se conocen... -entrecerró los ojos y paseó su mirada entre los dos.

-Si -respondí con voz entrecortada. Casi se podía palpar el nudo en mi garganta-. Jasper y yo...

-Fuimos amigos de la infancia, Ann... -Jasper se acercó a ella, y le puso una mano sobre los hombros. Enseguida lo entendí. Eran novios. Los ojos volvieron a llenárseme de lágrimas y miré hacia arriba para que las lágrimas no se derramaran. Elizabeth se apretó a mí-. Nos conocimos en un orfanato.

-¡Oh! Entonces tú eres _esa_ Alice... La niña vestida de calabaza -exclamó-. ¡Eras adorable! Con razón se me hacía como que ya te conocía.

Asentí lentamente, mirando a Jasper a través de mis húmedas pestañas.

-Si, era yo.

-Jasper me mostró la fotografía al poco tiempo de conocernos, un día que fui a su departamento. Me contó la historia de cómo se conocieron, cómo se habían hecho amigos. ¡Dios! -Ann sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano que Jasper tenia en su hombro y la bajó a su cintura-, cuando me contó cómo te enfrentaste a los niños que lo estaban molestando y mordiste a uno, ¡te me hiciste tan tierna!

Traté de sonreír y asentí, pero creo que no resulté lo bastante convincente. Bajé la mirada, y en eso alguien invitó a Ann a bailar.

-Platiquen, pónganse al día -nos dijo antes de marcharse a la pista de baile.

Nos quedamos ahí, en un extraño e incómodo silencio. Yo quería decirle bastantes cosas, hacerle preguntas, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no me dejaba. Al cabo de un momento Elizabeth bostezó sonoramente y se acomodó. Mi pobre bebé tenía sueño. La arrullé un poco, y cuando levanté la vista, sorprendí a Jasper mirándola.

-Se llama Elizabeth...

-Es linda. Se parece mucho a ti... -carraspeó-. Aunque el color de su cabello es como el de su padre, supongo -añadió.

Asentí. Seguí arrullando a Elizabeth hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Con la vista busqué un lugar donde sentarme. De pronto sentí la mano de Jasper en mi espalda. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi columna, haciéndome estremecer, pero él pareció no sentirlo.

-Vamos -susurró y me guió a través de la gente hasta un par de sillas desocupadas cerca de la salida, justo enseguida del guardarropa. Me senté cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a mi bebé-. ¿Y su papá? -su voz sonaba distante.

-No está aquí... James está en casa, con su novia.

-¿Su novia? -alzó una ceja, evidentemente contrariado. Yo suspiré. Era ahora o nunca.

-Jasper, no estoy casada... Yo sigo esperando por ti...

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándome fijamente, y yo no pude controlarme más. Comencé a llorar, estremeciéndome. Lizzie se movió, y antes de que se despertara, Jasper la tomó, acunándola en sus brazos y se quedó quieta de nuevo. La escena me hizo llorar aún más, pero al fin pude controlarme.

-Jasper, yo… -hablé con voz ahogada-. No sabes cómo me siento al verte después de tanto tiempo -me aclaré la garganta-. No sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento, y cuando al fin se cumple, cuando al fin te veo, tú me miras y me tratas como si la promesa que hicimos aquel día no significara nada, como si te hubieras olvidado de mí, y que de pronto me recuerdas... Y es más -me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, olvidándome por completo del maquillaje que seguramente estaba arruinado, y lo encaré-, en tu mirada veo que me culpas de algo, que estás resentido por algo que no sé cuándo te hice... -vino otro acceso de llanto y agaché la cabeza, pero también sentí una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Alice... yo... -tartamudeó-. Lo siento, pequeña...

Me acarició el hombro y luego pasó su mano a mi rostro, donde me enjugó las lágrimas con su pulgar, y tomándome del mentón, me levantó el rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Ya no vi más esa máscara de seriedad, sino que vi a un Jasper dolido, con los ojos húmedos.

-Entonces, dime por qué, Jasper -tomé su mano entre las mías-. ¿Qué pasó?

Jasper estuvo a punto de contestar, pero en ese instante llegó Edward, sujetando a Bella por la cintura, casi cargándola. Mi amiga estaba demasiado pálida.

-Alice, Bella se siente mal, nos vamos... -me dijo Edward, aunque se extrañó al verme llorando, y miró algo receloso a Jasper-. ¿O te quieres quedar un rato más?

-No, no, está bien... -me puse de pie, limpiándome el rostro, y Jasper me imitó, y me colocó a Elizabeth en los brazos.

-¿Podemos hablar mañana, Alice?

-Edward, si quieres lleva a Bella al auto. Te alcanzo en un momento -Edward se despidió de Jasper con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Yo voltee a ver a mi amigo-. Si, Jasper -por más que me hubiera herido su actitud, no podía estar molesta con él. Lo amaba demasiado-. ¿Nos vemos en algún lugar o...?

-Si quieres voy a tu casa. ¿A qué horas es más conveniente para ti?

-Alrededor del mediodía. Mi dirección es...

-Yo sé dónde vives -sonrió débilmente.

-¿Cómo sabes...? -le pregunté, pero me interrumpió acariciándome la mejilla.

-Es parte de la historia, pequeña -escuchamos un claxon-. Nos vemos mañana a mediodía.

-Hasta mañana Jasper.

Recogí mi abrigo en el guardarropa y salí. Abordé de inmediato el auto de Edward, y en el trayecto a casa les conté quién era el hombre con el que estaba platicando, que era mi amigo, aquel niño rubio, quien por fin cumplía su promesa. Bella se mostró contenta por mí, ya que ella me había estado soportando todo este tiempo, escuchándome hablar de mi gran amigo Jasper. Pero Edward no tanto.

-Pues a decir verdad, Alice, no te veías muy alegre ahí adentro. No será que te hizo algo... -me comentó, mirándome atentamente por el retrovisor.

-Es que al parecer hubo un malentendido, pero mañana irá a verme y hablaremos de ello.

-Mañana va James a visitar a Elizabeth, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Bella.

-Cierto... -pensé un momento-. Creo que le llamaré para que él y Victoria planeen una salida con Elizabeth, que la lleven a pasear. Pero, como sea, Bella, dime qué te pasó.

Me contó que se empezó a sentir mal, con algunas nauseas y que dejó de bailar. Cuando ya iba a tomar asiento, casi se desmaya, así que Edward la iba a llevar al hospital en cuanto me dejaran en mi casa, para saber qué tenía. Ya se había intoxicado con un pollo mal cocinado hacía unos meses, y esos eran los síntomas, pero de todas formas, quería que la viera un médico. Llegamos a mi casa, y bajé, deseándole a Bella que se recuperara pronto. Elizabeth despertó cuando bajaba del auto, así que en cuanto llegué le puse la piyama, la alimenté, y la arrullé hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo. Cuando la acosté en la cuna, le llamé a James, explicándole lo de día siguiente, más no le mencioné que era Jasper quien me visitaría. Victoria y él estuvieron completamente de acuerdo y quedaron en llegar un poco antes del mediodía. Por último intenté dormirme, pero no podía... El día con que había soñado casi la mitad de mi vida, el día en que me reencontraría con Jasper, el amor de mi vida, por fi había llegado. Sí, amaba a Jasper, todos esos años no habían hecho mas que aumentar mi amor por él, había estado permanentemente en mi mente, pero me dolía el hecho de que ya tuviera a alguien en su vida. ¿Acaso se habría olvidado de mi todo este tiempo? No podía esperar a que se llegara el día siguiente, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con él estos casi diez años, y quería saber por qué me había mirado así. En algún momento de la noche, tal vez en la madrugada, me quedé dormida y soñé con mi amado Jasper.

-

En la mañana me despertó el llanto de Elizabeth. De inmediato fui con ella y la atendí. Desayunamos, y la dejé jugando en su corral mientras recogí un poco la casa y me arreglé. Preparé un poco de ensalada de pasta fría y té helado para la comida, y luego alisté a Elizabeth y dejé preparada la pañalera para cuando llegara su papá, James, por ella. Se llegó el mediodía y James aún no llegaba. Elizabeth comenzó a inquietarse, y la cargué, paseando en la sala con ella, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¿James? -le hablé mientras abría la puerta-. James, se suponía que llegarías antes del mediodía, no... -no era James, era Jasper, quien se mostraba un poco extrañado-. Hola Jasper, lo siento, pensé que eras James... Pasa.

-Hola Alice... -me sonrió nervioso-. Hola Elizabeth -le hizo un cariño a Lizzie en la cabecita, y ella de inmediato le extendió los brazos. Jasper no reaccionó al instante, pero terminó por tomarla en brazos.

-Al parecer se encariñó contigo... -comenté, también un poco extrañada-. Preparé té helado, ¿quieres?

-Si, por favor.

Lo dejé en la sala, Elizabeth muy entusiasmada con Jasper, y él haciéndole más cariños. Serví los vasos de té, y cuando iba de regreso a la sala, sonó el timbre, y antes que de pudiera ir yo a atender, Jasper ya había abierto la puerta, y James y Victoria estaban dentro. Jasper miraba sombríamente a James, y este le devolvía una mirada molesta, por el hecho de estar cargando a Lizzie. Victoria me sonrió.

-Alice, lamentamos la tardanza, pero tú sabes, el tráfico.

-No hay problema. Victoria, James, él es Jasper, un buen amigo mío -los presenté, y James de inmediato se tensó-. Jasper, él es James, el padre de Lizzie, y Victoria, la futura esposa de James.

-Mucho gusto, Jasper -le extendió la mano Victoria, y él la estrechó.

-El placer es mío.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Jasper, ¿eh? -James sonaba enojado, me recordó la vez en que platicamos después del incidente, en el centro comercial-. ¿Y se puede saber qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Alice lleva esperándote bastante tiempo... ¿O qué? ¿La olvidaste?

-Creo que eso es entre ella y yo, James -Jasper se notaba molesto. James dio un paso al frente, pero Victoria lo tomó del brazo, y yo me acerqué a mi amigo.

-James, por favor... Jasper y yo tenemos que hablar -tomé a Lizzie de los brazos de Jasper y la besé, dándosela a Victoria-. Adiós, nena. Papá y Victoria te van a llevar a pasear, ¿verdad? -James suavizó su expresión y se volvió a Lizzie.

-Claro, mi cielo... -la besó, y tomó la pañalera-. Alice, si necesitas algo, llámame -asentí.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, Alice -se despidió Victoria, y se fueron. Por fin me quedé sola con Jasper, pero muy apenada por la actitud de James.

-Lo siento, Jasper. Creo que se puso celoso por Elizabeth... -_y por el incidente de aquella vez._

-No hay problema -aunque no sonó muy convencido.

Tomamos asiento en el sofá y nos quedamos en silencio. Él se puso a juguetear con un peluche de Elizabeth.

-Entonces, Jasper, ¿qué pasó?

Respiró hondo.

-Alice, yo... Verás, luego de aquel día, en que nos separaron, a mi me llevaron a otro orfanato, pero desde el primer día intenté fugarme, y lo logré, pero me atraparon. Y asi fue varias veces. Estuve en tres orfanatos porque me consideraban problemático. No tuve amigos, y no los quería, lo único que quería era poder escaparme e ir por ti. Un día logré llegar hasta el orfanato, pero me atendió una tal señorita Stanley, y no me dejó verte, sino que me mandó a la Correccional, y ahí estuve desde los quince hasta los dieciocho. El primer año intenté fugarme de nuevo, pero los castigos eran más duros, y dejé de intentarlo, ya cuando saliera tendría más oportunidad de encontrarte. Me dediqué a seguir estudiando Historia, ya sabes que desde chico me ha gustado, y me dieron una beca para la Universidad por mi buen comportamiento y calificaciones, y pude graduarme en dos años. En esos dos años fui de nuevo a buscarte, pero siempre me atendía la señorita Stanley, y nunca me dejó verte ni a ti ni a la señora Cope. De hecho me dijo que te habían cambiado de orfanato, y no sabía de ti. Cuando me gradué de la Universidad me dieron una plaza como profesor en una secundaria, y así fue como conocí a Ann.

-Tu novia -no era una pregunta.

-No, Alice, Ann no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga -suspiré de alivio-. Mira, desde siempre, la única chica que me ha interesado eres tú -me acarició el rostro-. Desde que salí de la Correccional ha habido chicas que se quieren acercar a mi, pero yo nunca las tomé en cuenta. Excepto por Ann. La conocí porque su hermano fue mi alumno durante mi primer año. Fue a platicar conmigo por algunos asuntos de su hermano, y nos llevamos bien. Pero sólo como amigos. Siempre se lo he dejado en claro, y aún cuando le hablé de ti, estoy seguro de que dejé en claro que yo únicamente he estado interesado en esa niña vestida de calabaza -sonreímos-. Un día me encontré con la señora Cope en el supermercado y le pregunté sobre ti. Me dijo que tú siempre habías estado ahí, que la señorita Stanley nos había engañado. Me enojé bastante con esa odiosa mujer, pero fue un alivio cuando la señora Cope me dijo que tú le habías dejado tu dirección. De inmediato fui a buscarte. Por fin te vería, luego de tanto tiempo, pero llegaste tú, acompañada de un hombre, y se besaron. Me sentí celoso como no tienes una idea...

-Si la tengo, Jasper -sonreí tristemente-. Cuando te vi con Ann.

-Pero yo no me besé con ella, pequeña. Y no es que te esté juzgando, pero.... -suspiró-. Te veía a menudo con él, y de pronto, nada. En enero estaba en el centro comercial y de pronto, te vi de nuevo, con él. Y ya estabas embarazada. Él acariciaba tu vientre y se veían felices... No pude soportarlo. Huí de ahí. Estaba enojado, lastimado, triste... Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Es decir, ya tenías una vida: un hombre, un bebé... Me dolió muchísimo. Prometí no buscarte, tratar de olvidarte, y por supuesto, no pude hacerlo. Me quedé muy triste, pero aún así sabía que nunca podría olvidarte, que siempre te amaría. Así que fue una gran sorpresa verte ahí, en el baile, con tu bebé. Al principio actué indiferente, incluso puede que algo rudo, pero era para que no supieras que de verdad estaba dolido. Tú ya tenías una familia, y no tenías porqué saber que yo aún te quería. Pero me sorprendió que tu reacción, como si me hubieras estado esperando todo este tiempo....

-Y es que así fue, Jasper... -yo no dejé de llorar durante todo su relato. Mi amigo había sufrido mucho, y parte de ese sufrimiento había sido por mi parte. Es decir, yo le había fallado, yo había sido la que por un momento se había olvidado de la promesa y todavía me había atrevido a juzgarlo-.

Lo siento, Jasper... Todo fue mi culpa... -me estremecía por los sollozos-. Perdóname Jasper, de verdad, lo siento... -me sentó en su regazo y me abrazó, acariciándome la espalda, y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba empapando su hombro con mis lágrimas.

-Tranquila, pequeña... Tranquila... Yo no te culpo, Alice... Sé que tuviste sus razones en su momento, pero yo sigo queriéndote igual que siempre...

Cuando ya por fin pude tranquilizarme un poco, le conté que había sido de mí.

-Cuando te fuiste, Jasper, me quedé sola. Estuve dos años sin hablarle a nadie, ignorándolos a todos, y cuando ellos se cansaron de molestarme, también me ignoraron. A los trece, dos años después, llegó al orfanato Bella, y me hice su amiga, y no paraba de contarle sobre ti. Nos hicimos buenas amigas, pero yo siempre pensaba en ti. La señorita Webber se fue, y en su lugar llegó la señorita Stanley, quien nunca nos trató bien. Siempre me cayó mal, y con lo que me acabas de decir, pues más... Cuando cumplí quince, Mike y sus amigos ya habían cumplido la edad para irse, ¿y adivina qué? -me reí a pesar de la situación al recordar aquel momento-. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, ¿lo puedes creer? -yo me reí, pero Jasper parecía contrariado....

-Él estuvo a punto de lastimarte aquella vez...

-Si, dice que fue su manera infantil de demostrar sus celos, pero en aquel entonces, cuando me dijo todo eso, me pidió perdón, y hasta me dijo que si algún día te veía de nuevo, te pediría disculpas, y no le importaría si lo golpeabas...

-Tendré que encontrarlo... No me disgustaría darle unos cuantos golpes... -sonó divertido.

-Se fue, y dos años después, Bella y yo nos fuimos. La señorita Stanley nunca me dijo que habías ido a buscarme, por supuesto. Compré este departamento, y mientras Bella fue a la Universidad, yo estudie un curso de imagen personal, y puse una tienda de ropa, que resultó muy exitosa. En fin a los casi diecinueve años, yo ya me había convertido en una joven empresaria. Bella también estaba teniendo buena suerte en la Universidad, y una noche salimos a celebrar a un antro. Ahí conocí a James. Él de inmediato mostró interés en mí, y a mi me caía bien, pero no es que me hubiera enamorado de él. Yo me di cuenta de que te amaba, Jasper, pero tú no volvías, y le di una oportunidad a James. Si, fuimos novios, salíamos, y me di cuenta que lo quería, obviamente no tanto como a ti. Un día yo estaba algo triste. Bella se había ido a visitar a la familia de su entonces prometido, ahora esposo, y yo me quedé sola, viendo películas de amigos que se quedaban juntos, extrañándote muchísimo. James llegó, y me vio llorando, así que trató de consolarme, y... -era penoso contarle esto, y aun más porque eso era lo que había lastimado a Jasper-, y una cosa llevó a otra...

-¿Él te obligó? -su voz sonaba claramente amenazante.

-No, Jasper... Yo también cedí, y te pido perdón por ello. El momento transcurrió, y terminó justo cuando yo mencioné tu nombre. James dijo _pequeña_, y para mí, tú eres el único que me ha llamado así, por lo que inconscientemente mencioné tu nombre, y él salió iracundo. Ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba embarazada -suspiré-. Jasper, mi Elizabeth puede que haya sido un error, pero yo no lo veo así. Ella fue una inesperada sorpresa para mi, y a pesar de que no fue planeada, desde el momento que me enteré que ella venia en camino, me alegró la vida. Lo consideré una especie de consuelo y alegría en mi vida. Ese día que me viste en el centro comercial, fue la primera vez que hablé con James desde esa noche. Le pedí disculpas por haberlo lastimado de esa forma, ya que lo alenté, aunque sabía que no lo amaba ni nunca lo haría. Le platiqué de ti, y como me quiere, por eso de mostró algo molesto contigo hace rato. Desde luego, ya no me ve más que como una amiga y la madre de su hija, a quien quiere muchísimo. Ese día hicimos las paces y estuvo al pendiente de mi durante el resto del embarazo, junto con Bella y Edward, y en la boda de mis amigos, fue que James conoció a Victoria, una prima lejana de Irlanda de Edward. Yo nunca te culpé, Jasper. Yo nunca cuestioné tu tardanza. Siempre creí en que si no habías llegado, era por algo, aunque a veces creía que nunca te volvería a ver, no por ti, sino por causas ajenas a nosotros. Lo siento, Jasper, pero había comenzado a perder la fe -en este instante comencé a llorar de nuevo, temblando, como el día anterior-. Y entonces llegaste. Por eso es que me quedé tan impactada ayer. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que de verdad estuvieras ahí, frente a mí. Pero también me dolía tu mirada, aunque nunca se me ocurrió pensar que sería por Elizabeth, o porque imaginaras que yo te había olvidado este tiempo.... -lo abracé con más fuerza, y yo escuché que también él sollozaba.

-Siento haberte mirado así, pequeña... -repuso con voz embargada de sentimiento.

-Y yo siento haberte lastimado de esa manera...

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, llorando por un largo tiempo. Luego sentí que me empezó a besar el cabello, y me moví, para besarlo en el rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas. Mejillas, mandíbula, nariz, párpados... No podía dejar de besarlo, ni él a mi. Habíamos esperado lo suficiente, nos habían arrebatado casi diez años, y en ese instante, cuando por fin unimos nuestros labios, nos besamos, tratando de recuperar todo ese tiempo. Ese beso fue la prueba de que nunca habíamos dejado de amarnos, y que no permitiríamos que nos volvieran a separar. Nunca más.

-Te amo, Jasper... -le susurré cuando por fin nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

-Y yo te adoro, mi pequeña... -me besó dulcemente en la nariz-. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Jasper? Estuve tan emocionada por volverte a ver, que nunca pensé que haría cuando te viera de nuevo...

-Haremos lo que prometimos, Alice... Nos casaremos... Y tendrás la casa que imaginamos, con árboles como dijiste... -Jasper se veía tan dulce cuando sonreía. En mis recuerdos siempre veía al niño rubio sonriendo, pero hoy, en ese instante, viéndolo sonreír así, no cabía en mi misma de felicidad y amor por él. No había sido tan feliz desde que vi por primera vez a Elizabeth, y la tuve en mis brazos.... _Elizabeth._

-Jasper, yo tengo a Elizabeth, ¿recuerdas? Tengo una hija de otro hombre -de pronto se me ocurrió que tal vez él no me quisiera por mi hija. Me aterraba la idea de que así fuera, pero por más que lo amara, yo nunca abandonaría a mi bebé.

-No me importa, Alice... Yo querré a esa pequeñita como si fuera mía -los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas-, ¿y sabes por qué? -me abrazó tiernamente, aprisionándome en su pecho-. Porque ella es una parte pequeña de ti, y yo te amo completa...

-Ay, Jasper... -no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado feliz, y no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad-. No puedo creer que este pasando. ¿Y si es un sueño?

-No, mi pequeña Alice, esto es lo más real que he vivido desde que tenía trece años. No es un sueño...

Nos quedamos un momento más así, y luego nos pusimos de pie. Yo fui a mi cuarto a limpiarme el rostro, y él se enjuagó en el lavabo. Después comimos, o hicimos el intento de comer, ya que toda esta felicidad, por lo menos en mi caso, había llenado mi estómago de mariposas. Platicamos de qué teníamos planeado, qué haríamos, cuándo lo haríamos... Coincidimos en que nos casaríamos lo antes posible, y si no encontrábamos una casa pronto, viviríamos por mientras en mi departamento. Le enseñé el cuarto de Lizzie, y se mostró encantado cuando le mostré las fotografías. También le platiqué de Bella y Edward, mis casi hermanos, y estuvo de acuerdo en que saliéramos a cenar con ellos para anunciarles nuestro compromiso. Lo noche empezó a caer, y sabía que este día pronto terminaría. En cierto momento, Jasper miró el reloj, e hizo una mueca.

-Alice, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que retirarme -instintivamente lo abracé-. Volveremos a vernos mañana, y pasado mañana, y el día siguiente, Alice, hasta que nos casemos y nos veamos todos los días -me besó en la frente.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Ann?

-Mañana en la mañana. Quedé de ir a su casa a ayudarla a mover unos muebles, y le diré -me acarició el cabello.

-Creo que se va a molestar, Jasper.

.-No tiene porqué... Somos sólo amigos, yo nunca la he alentado de otra manera.

-Jasper, soy mujer, y sé lo que va a sentir. Vi cómo te miraba ayer, y créeme, no creo que lo tome de la mejor manera -me aferré más a él.

-Pues... -suspiró-. Tú no te preocupes de eso, Alice. Yo sabré cómo manejarlo. Buenas noches, que descanses, pequeña -me levantó el rostro para besarme la frente.

-Buenas noches, Jasper -lo besé en los labios-. ¿Ya guardaste mi número en tu móvil, verdad?

-Por supuesto, ¿y tú el mío?

-Si señor -hice un saludo militar, y nos reímos-. Te extrañaré...

-Y yo a ti -me abrazó y luego se dirigió a la puerta-. Hasta mañana, pequeña...

-Hasta mañana - me quedé en la puerta, viendo cómo se subía a su auto y cómo se alejó por la calle, hasta que desapareció en una esquina. Cerré la puerta, pero me quedé en el recibidor, esperando a James y Victoria. Al fin llegaron, y Elizabeth venía muy risueña.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice? -me preguntó Victoria, mientras me acompañaba a dejar las cosas de Lizzie en su habitación. James se quedó en la sala viendo un partido de baseball.

-Me voy a casar, Victoria.... -y abracé a Elizabeth, girando en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Alice! No puede ser... -Victoria se unió al abrazo-. ¿Cómo pasó? -le conté rápidamente que llevaba años sin ver a mi amigo, pero hoy habíamos platicado y nos dimos cuenta que desde siempre nos queríamos, y pues nos íbamos a casar. No le conté lo demás. Ya habría tiempo para eso después-. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Alice... -regresamos a la sala, y James, al vernos tan contentas, me preguntó que pasaba.

-Alice se va a casar, querido... -respondió Victoria por mí. James se quedó inmóvil un momento, y luego me abrazó mecánicamente.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Alice... -su voz distaba de ser alegre-. Pero... ¿por qué volvió después de tantos años? ¿Tú le dijiste que sí de inmediato?

-James -me separé de él-. Por supuesto que si, te conté todo... Y si tardó tanto tiempo, fue por puros malentendidos. Lo amo, y él me ama.

-¿Y Elizabeth? ¿La va a querer?

-Claro que sí, se enamoró de ella... Dice que la querrá como si fuera suya...

-Pero que no se le olvide que es mía... Que es tuya y mía.

-James... -Victoria y yo lo miramos, y James carraspeó.

-Está bien... Vámonos, amor -atrajo a Victoria hacia si y la tomó por la cintura-. Alice, de verdad estoy feliz por ti, pero quisiera hablar después con Jasper -asentí-. Buenas noches -me besó en la mejilla y a Lizzie en la frente-. Adiós, nena.

-Hasta luego, Alice... -se despidió Victoria de nosotras-. Y de nuevo, felicidades.

Se retiraron, y tan feliz estaba, que le puse la piyama a Lizzie y me puse la mía, y nos quedamos dormidas en mi cama. Hoy había sido un día perfecto.

**----------**

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les informo que la historia está por concluir, así que me esmeraré en escribir los últimos detalles, y subiré en cuanto pueda. Espero no tardarme tanto de nuevo, pero en caso de que sea así, culpen a la escuela, ya que este miércoles entro, para mi mala suerte.**_

_**¡Saludos! Y no se olviden de dejar su comentario, ¿ok?**_

_**Fino ad allora…**_

_**PD. Mi otra historia, **_A la espera de mi vida_**, está por terminar… No dejen de leerla.**_


	9. Compromiso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

**Vale, soy una muy mala persona (por cierto, querida **_Izza_**, **_**¡feliz cumpleaños!**_**) porque tardé milenios en actualizar. Pero es que en sus lindos reviews, los cuales agradezco con el alma, me hicieron saber que querían algo espectacular y tenía miedo de defraudarlas. Pero tengo una obligación con ustedes, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y aquí está un capítulo más. Estoy casi segura de que este es el penúltimo, así que si no pasa algo más, el próximo será el final.**

**Les agradezco sus muestras de cariño a:**

_Fran Ktrin Black_

_Rosy Cullen_

_Kat Black_

_fany de cullen_

_3llis cullen black_

_LadySophieBlack_

_Deebbie_

_Victoria Everglott_

_Caroline_

_Erika_

_Ale Withlock_

_Arizbe Hilka_

_Kahia-chan_

_alicia_

_Minue_

_chistti_

_-Steph-Midnight-_

_Disastro_

_CullenAlice_

**Y sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

_**Jasper POV**_

No podía creerlo aún. Era de noche, y estaba acostado en mi cama, pero no tenia sueño, no podía dormir. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa tarde en el departamento de Alice inundaba mi mente y mi ser, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera dormir. Antes dormía para poder soñar con ella, soñaba en qué perfecto sería nuestro reencuentro, y la promesa que por fin cumpliríamos, pero en ese instante nada me agradaba mas que estar pensando en ella. En mi pequeña Alice... y su pequeña Elizabeth. Lo reconozco, al principio no es que me haya alegrado la idea de que Alice fuera la madre del bebé de otro, pero esa niña había capturado mi corazón. Me sorprendía el que en tan poco tiempo, un día apenas, Elizabeth se hubiera encariñado conmigo, y mas aún, el que yo ya la quisiera como mi hija. Y entonces la respuesta llegó a mí: la quería simplemente porque era hija de Alice, porque Elizabeth era muy importante en la vida de mi pequeña, y para mi, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alice era importante.

Me quedé meditando en eso, y en algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido, ahora no soñando en cómo sería el reencuentro, sino en cómo había sido.

A la mañana siguiente, llamé inmediatamente a Alice, únicamente por el hecho de oír su voz.

-Diga... -me contestó con voz adormilada. Sonreí.

-Buenos días, Alice. Disculpa si te desperté.... Pero estaba ansioso por oirte.

-¡Jasper! Buenos días -ahora ya se había espabilado completamente-. Claro que no me despertaste. Gracias por llamarme.... No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte....

-¿Cómo dormiste, pequeña?

-Feliz, pensando en ti, ¿y tú?

-Soñé contigo -le confesé-. Alice, me tengo que ir con Ann, pero quería preguntarte si podía ir a cenar a tu casa esta noche. No te preocupes por preparar algo, yo lo llevo.

-Está bien, Jasper. ¿Cómo a qué horas?

-¿A las siete?

-Me parece perfecto... -su voz sonaba tan alegre, y el saberla alegre me hacía feliz, el más feliz de los mortales-. Ya te estoy esperando...

-Y yo ya quiero que se llegue la hora de la cena -me reí.

-Espero que todo salga bien con Ann.

-No te preocupes por ello, cariño -oí a Lizzie llorar-. Alice, ¿podrías ponerle la bocina a Lizzie, por favor? -Alice susurró un sí, y escuché el movimiento del articular-. ¿Lizzie? ¿Bebé? No llores, pequeña Lizzie.... -el llanto cesó, y Alice se puso de nuevo al teléfono.

-Ay Jasper, mi hija te adora.... -suspiró-. Te amo.

-Te amo, pequeña Alice... Nos vemos a las siete. Adiós.

-Adiós.

En el trayecto a la casa de Ann pensé en cómo le diría que me casaría con Alice. Esperaba que lo comprendiera. Ella había sido una gran amiga todo este tiempo, y confiaba en que se alegrara por mi, como yo me alegraría por ella si fuera el caso. De entrada sabía que algo notaría en mí tan sólo al verme, pero esperaba que me diera el tiempo suficiente para decirle de la mejor manera que contraería matrimonio con mi querida Alice. Por fin llegué a su casa, y respiré profundo mientras tocaba el timbre de su puerta, esperando a que me abriera.

-Jasper -me saludó y me abrazó, sonriendo-. Que bueno que llegas. Ya está listo el desayuno.

-Hola Ann -me reí. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde unos panqués estaban listos en un platón en la mesa, pero sólo vi dos platos-. ¿Y tu hermano?

-Se quedó a dormir en la casa de John, su amigo. Llegará a mediodía.

-Oh.

Desayunamos antes de poner manos a la obra. Ann me contó del profesor que la había invitado a bailar en la fiesta de hacía dos días. Yo me moría por contarle lo de Alice, pero esperé a que terminara su relato.

-Y justo antes de que me fuera, me invitó a salir. Fue muy amable, pero le dije que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero salir con nadie más -me miró un poco apenada.

-Oh -guardé silencio un momento, y decidí que lo mejor era decírselo ahora-. Ann, ¿te acuerdas de Alice?

-Si, por supuesto -sonrió-. Y de su preciosa hija. Por cierto, aún no me dices de qué tanto platicaron.

-Bien, pues en el baile no platicamos mucho, porque los amigos con quienes iba...

-¿Bella y su esposo?

-Si, ellos tuvieron que retirarse, y se fue. Pero ayer fui a su casa, y platicamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho todo este tiempo sin habernos visto -sacudí la cabeza al recordarlo-. De verdad, Ann, es casi imposible creerlo. Estuvimos separados casi diez años por culpa de una mujer que trabajaba en el orfanato donde se quedó Alice. Siempre que iba, me decía mentiras, que Alice no estaba ahí, que la habían cambiado. Pero ella siempre estuvo ahí.

-¡Que malvada! -exclamó-. ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Ni idea -la sonrisa acudió de nuevo a mi rostro-. Pero, Ann, lo importante es que descubrimos que nuestra amistad sigue intacta y nos seguimos queriendo como cuando niños. Nos amamos. Así que decidimos casarnos... -el rostro de Ann se descompuso, pero antes de que pudiera notarlo bien, fingió una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Quieres más leche, Jasper? ¿O quieres que te sirva café?

-Ann, ¿qué pasa? -no me respondió, sino que siguió buscando algo en el refrigerador. Podía sentir que algo pasaba, por lo que fui hacia ella, y la tomé de los hombros, girándola y haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban húmedos-. ¿Qué pasa? -repetí. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, pero se obligó a contestar.

-Jasper, yo pensé -una lágrima atravesó sus pestañas-. Yo pensé que tú y yo... -lo comprendí la instante. La abracé y ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Ay Ann! Lo siento tanto -parecía que quería hablar, pero los sollozos ahogaban su voz-. Ann, te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga. Pero yo amo a Alice. Ella es el amor de mi vida -seguí abrazándola, consolándola, hasta que se tranquilizó. Nos sentamos en el sofá de su sala-. Ann, ¿hice algo que te hiciera pensar otra cosa?

-Jasper, es que como nunca te acercabas a las demás chicas, y siempre estabas conmigo, salíamos juntos, me visitabas a menudo... -cruzó las manos en su regazo y las miró-, yo creí que me querías de otra forma.

-Pero yo nunca te lo dije, Ann. Siempre te dije que te quería como amiga, no como algo más.

-Lo sé -suspiró-. Pero soy una chica, Jasper, y todas tus atenciones me ganaron. Ningún hombre me había tratado de esa manera haciéndome sentir tan especial...

-Tú eres especial para mí, Ann -y en cierta forma lo era. Había sido mi amiga todo este tiempo, y realmente me agradaba, así que me sentía mal de haberle causado esta desazón. En ese momento más que nunca desee haberle dicho claramente mis sentimientos en un pasado, haberle dicho cuando le enseñé la fotografía de aquella pequeña Alice que yo la amaba. Pero ahora no había más que afrontar las consecuencias, aunque lo más triste era que no era yo quién más sufriría, sino ella.

-Pero no como Alice, ¿verdad? -preguntó con triste resignación. Asentí algo apenado.

-Lo siento, Ann, pero ella es la chica a quien siempre he amado -guardamos silencio un momento. Parecía que por fin estaba aclarando sus pensamientos, y estaba a punto de sugerirle que nos pusiéramos a trabajar, ya que tenía pensado ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena con Alice, y las tiendas a las que debía ir cerraban temprano.

-Bueno...

-Jasper, tú sí la quisiste siempre, ¿no? Pero ella a ti no -me interrumpió. Levantó su mirada, y vi malicia en ella-. Mírala, tiene una hija de otro hombre. Mucho se ha de haber acordado de ti en ese instante.

-¡Ann! -no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Me puse de pie, tratando de calmarme, y ella me imitó. Siguió diciéndolo.

-Es cierto, Jasper. Y lo sabes. Si Alice de verdad te amara, nunca se hubiera acostado con otro hombre que no fueras tú. ¡Ella no te merece! -exclamó, y me tomó de los hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-. Entiéndelo, Jasper. Ella no te merece.

Respiré hondo antes de zafarme de sus manos, y antes de hablar. Sabía que Ann decía todo esto porque estaba dolida, pero aún así me molestaba, me enojaba todo lo que estaba diciendo de mi pequeña Alice. Hice todo lo posible por tranquilizarme porque no quería hacer algo tonto.

-Ann, eres mi amiga, y te quiero, pero tampoco voy a permitir que insultes a Alice de esa forma. No creo necesario el tener que darte explicaciones, pero lo haré de todas formas -me quité sus manos de mis hombros, y se las sujeté por las muñecas, manteniéndolas en sus costados-. Ella me contó todo lo que pasó, incluido lo de Elizabeth, y aún así no la juzgo. La amo lo suficiente no para perdonarle eso, sino para entenderla. Y por lo que sé, es a mí a quien debería afectarme, si es que me afectara, no a ti. Así que por favor abstente de hacer comentarios de esa índole sobre Alice, o aunque me duela, me alejaré de ti.

-Jasper -comenzó a sollozar de nuevo-. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Es que yo te quiero Jasper, te quiero mucho -la abracé de nuevo.

-Encontrarás a un hombre que sí te ame, un hombre bueno y agradable que te quiera más que una simple amiga, Ann -le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Un hombre que te haga muy feliz, y que te ame por sobre todas las cosas. Y te prometo que cuando ese hombre llegue, yo estaré muy feliz por ti.

-¿Y tú me entregarás en el altar?

-Claro, Ann. Te entregaré en el altar -sonreí. Supe que mi amiga ya lo había comprendido, y aceptado. Dejé que se tranquilizara un poco más, y en medio de bromas, nos dispusimos a acomodar lo que habíamos dicho. Trasladamos el mobiliario del salón al estudio, y viceversa, ya que en una revista había leído algo sobre aprovechar mejor los espacios y la luz para crear un mejor ambiente en el hogar, y decidió hacer el cambio. Cuando terminamos, su hermano ya había llegado, y me despedí de ellos. Aún tenía otras cosas por hacer, por ejemplo, preparar la velada que tendría con mi pequeña Alice.

--

* * *

--

-¡Jasper! -mi querida Alice me recibió en la puerta, saltando a mis brazos. No pude menos que contagiarme de su alegría en menos de un segundo. Era simple: ella era feliz, yo era feliz. Después de besarnos, la dejé en el piso de la sala, y Elizabeth nos observaba atenta, sentada en su sillita de bebé en el sofá.

-Hola Alice -le sonreí y la miré bien. Se veía radiante y preciosa. Traía puesto un vestido de color morado con negro, y su cuello de alabastro estaba adornado por el collar que le había dado años atrás. Tomó las bolsas de comida del restaurante italiano por el que había pasado, y se fue con ellas a la cocina. Aproveché para acercarme a Elizabeth, y la tomé en mis brazos. No dejaba de sonreírme-. Hola pequeñita. Querida Lizzie -le hice un cariño en la mejilla, y le susurré al oído-. Te voy a decir un secreto: hoy le voy a dar una gran sorpresa a mamá.

-¿Conspirando con una bebé, Jasper? -una voz cantarina nos llamó, y me dirigí con ella a la cocina. Con la bebé aún en brazos, le ayudé a servir la comida y a llevar las cosas al comedor-. Se ve delicioso.

-Está delicioso, Alice. Voy a comer ahí seguido y nunca me han decepcionado.

-Ok.

Nos dispusimos a cenar. Alice me platicó que había hablado ya con su amiga Bella, y que ella y Edward nos habían invitado a su casa a cenar, ya que aparte de querer conocerme bien, tenían algo importante qué decirnos. Ella ya tenía sus sospechas, y podía imaginarme por dónde iban estas. También me dijo que ya había estado averiguando algunas cosas para la boda. Como habíamos coincidido en que fuera lo antes posible, tendría que ser algo muy pequeño y sencillo, y según Alice, era fácil de preparar.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que a finales del mes ya estaremos casados? -le pregunté. No podía esperar más tiempo.

-No a finales, Jasper, sino exactamente al final. El día último de este mes será nuestra boda -sonrió con emoción. No podía apartar mi vista de ella. Amaba su sonrisa. Era tan bella... Me hubiera quedado más tiempo viéndola, pero Elizabeth se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Ya era tarde, así que acompañé a Alice a dejar a la pequeña bebé en su habitación, y continuamos con nuestra plática en la sala-. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Ann? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Mi sonrisa se ensombreció un poco al recordar lo que había pasado en la casa de mi amiga. Alice lo notó y me condujo al sofá. Me hizo sentarme, y ella lo hizo a un lado mío, atrapando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Si, se lo dije.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó? -la forma en que me miró, con sus hermosos ojos comprensivos, me hicieron decidir que no le diría exactamente lo que había pasado. No había razón para que se entera de todo lo que había dicho mi amiga. No quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Digamos que bien, aunque al principio no le alegró mucho. Pensó que ella y yo... -me mordí el labio.

-¿Tenían algo? -sugirió y yo asentí. Sonrió levemente-. Lo suponía. La forma en que te miró en el baile, no dejaba lugar para dudar de sus sentimientos por ti.

-Pero yo nunca me di por enterado.

-Tú estabas ocupado pensando siempre en alguien más, Jasper -se recargó en mi hombro, e instintivamente le acaricié el cabello y la besé.

-Cierto. Yo no dejaba de pensar en aquella niña pequeña... -sonreí-. Esa pequeña niña que ahora está entre mis brazos -dicho esto, la abracé. Nos besamos, y Alice quedó sentada en mi regazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Y luego, ¿qué pasó?

-Conversamos un poco más, y al final aceptó la idea de que me casaría contigo.

-No me vas a decir lo que te dijo, ¿verdad? -no escuché alguna nota de molestia en su voz, y ni siquiera me miró, sino que se entretuvo en juguetear con el dije de su collar.

-Es algo que realmente no tienes porqué saber, pequeña. Sólo acepta el hecho de que Ann no está molesta, y la única condición que me puso fue que la entregara en el altar cuando ella se casara.

Alice rió alegremente, y pronto me uní a su musical risa. Entonces supe que el momento era el indicado. Tenía que ser ahora mismo.

-Alice, espera. Tengo que decirte algo -procuré que mi voz sonara seria. Mi pequeña frunció el ceño, algo confundida. Aproveché para levantarla suavemente de mi regazo, colocándola de nuevo en el sofá, y yo me puse de pie-. Es algo que se me había pasado, con toda esta emoción de reencontrarnos. Y ciertamente no podemos casarnos si no te lo digo antes.

-Jasper, me asustas. ¿Qué es? -parecía realmente preocupada, y evité a toda costa sonreír.

-Es algo de extrema importancia -metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, asegurándome que estuviera ahí, y me hinqué frente a ella. Con toda la seriedad posible, tomé su mano entre las mías-. Alice. Eres lo más importante en este mundo para mí. Eres la pequeña gran luz que ha iluminado casi la mitad de mi vida, y tu recuerdo ha sido la esperanza que me ha mantenido todos estos años....

-Jasper -mi querida Alice estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y mi nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro apenas audible. Yo mismo estaba hablando con el corazón, y mi voz temblaba ligeramente de la emoción.

-Algo he tenido en claro desde aquella tarde en que, siendo unos niños, prometimos casarnos: tú eres el amor de mi vida. Nos separamos por bastante tiempo, pero al fin estamos juntos. Hemos hecho planes y, pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaremos; no lo permitiré. Estaremos juntos por siempre. Sin embargo, si vamos a casarnos, es necesario que contestes la pregunta que me muero por hacerte -quité una de mis manos para poder sacar del bolsillo la cajita negra que portaba en su interior el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a mi pequeña. La sostuve en sobre su regazo, pero ella no apartaba su vista de mí-. Alice, te amo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Las mejillas de mi pequeña estaban húmedas; no había dejado de derramar lágrimas durante el tiempo que había estado exponiendo mis sentimientos. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y en sus labios se pintaba la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que pudiera imaginar.

-Claro que sí, Jasper. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo -en ese instante, mientras le colocaba con delicadeza el anillo de oro blanco, con una única piedra en el centro, una pequeña piedra preciosa del color de los ojos de Alice, me di cuenta que yo también estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando el anillo estuvo perfectamente colocado en su mano, en el lugar en que estaría el resto de nuestras vidas, me puse de pie. Ella me imitó, y la atraje a mis brazos, levantándola del piso. Así, entrelazados, me dirigí hacia el equipo de música y lo encendí. De inmediato la canción de Alice nos envolvió, y nos pusimos a bailar en medio de la sala. Ella en mis brazos, sus manos detrás de mi cuello, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, y nos besamos de nuevo.

Mi pequeña Alice. Mi amada Alice.

--

* * *

--

**Sí, lo sé, fue bastante miel, hasta yo lo reconozco, pero es que para mí Jasper y Alice son taaaan lindos... (jeje, me escuché como mi amiga Cesiah) y dulces. ****Así que no podía evitar ponerlos así. **

**Por cierto, la canción de Alice a la que se refiere Jasper, se llama "Let us describe Alice". Gracias a mi amiga Mony por pasármela. Aquí pueden conseguirla (ya saben, quiten los espacios):**

http : // www . elcamajan . com / musicamp3 /i nfo . php?name =Twilight_- _Edward_Cullen_ -_Let_Us_Describe_3&url =http : // www . elcamajan . com / musicamp3 /get . php ?id =687474703a2f2f7777772e77727a7574612e706c2f6175642f66696c652f66396a32793441526a302f2e6d7033

http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v= 9b2bFnAkNtU&feature = channel_page

**Para las chicas que ven el fútbol, entenderán la tristeza por la que estoy pasando, ya que digamos que yo le iba al FC Bayern München y el "querido" equipo de FC Barcelona los ha masacrado terriblemente. ¡Klose! ¿Por qué tuviste que lastimarte?**

**En fin. No se olviden de dejarme un review. Me encanta recibir sus opiniones.**

**NOTA: **Sé que nunca había hecho esto antes, pero creo que ahora la ocasión lo amerita. **No** voy a **actualizar** hasta que tenga **más reviews**. Así que si quieren seguir leyendo la historia, nada les cuesta dejar su opinión. Además, son gratis.

**También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias, **Atentamente, Edward ** y **The sin eater**.**

**Hasta pronto.**

_**¡Ciao, ragazze!**_


	10. Un giro inesperado

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

**-**

**¡Chicas! Me siento mal por haberles puesto esa nota, pero es que miren, tengo tantas personas en Alert y otras tantas en Favoritos, y sin embargo apenas si me llegaron unos cuantos reviews. Así que les insto a que escriban reviews. No lo digo sólo por mi historia, sino en general. A los autores nos encanta recibir sus lindos comentarios, o aunque sea críticas constructivas. ¿O no?**

**En fin. Este es un capítulo diferente. Cuando lo lean, entenderán por qué lo digo. Tenía muchas ganas de subirlo, y espero que les impacte tanto como a mí.**

**Un especial saludo a **_Kahia-chan_**. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo. Créeme que tú fuiste la que me decidió completamente a subir pronto. Y también a **_–Steph-Midnight-_**. Eres la mejor.**

**Y de paso, como no sé si voy a actualizar pronto, le envío un súper abrazo a mi querida amiga **_Mony_**, que cumple su mayoría de edad el viernes. ¡Cariño! Muchísimas felicidades, linda.**

**Ahora, por sus lindos reviews en el capítulo pasado, les agradezco a:**

_-Steph-Midnight-_

_Disastro_

_Victoria Everglott_

_Fran Ktrin Black_

_christti_

_3llis Cullen Black_

_Kahia-chan_

_LadySophieBlack_

_alicia_

_loizaa_

_Lilly Starlight_

_mrz jonaz-pattinso0n_

_fany de cullen_

_camii granger_

_--  
_

_

* * *

--  
_

_**Alice POV**_

Era la chica más feliz de la tierra, antes o después. No podía creer que fuera posible tener tanta alegría en apenas un par de días. Estando en la sala, bailando entre los brazos de Jasper, sabía que todo era perfecto. En cuestión de días me casaría con el hombre más maravilloso que jamás conociera, tenía una preciosa hija que dormía plácidamente en su habitación, y contaba con la amistad de los mejores amigos que se pudiera desear: Bella y Edward, mis casi hermanos. Sí, sin duda había pocas personas, o ninguna, que estuvieran más dichosas que yo en ese instante.

Perdimos completamente la noción de tiempo, y en lo que nos pareció apenas un pequeño momento, en realidad habían transcurrido algunas horas; ya pasaba de la medianoche. Viéndolo de manera infantil, mi ensueño de Cenicienta había terminado, o tal vez no. Yo seguía aún entre los brazos de mi príncipe azul, no como la pobre chica, que había tenido que huir al darse las doce campanadas. Jasper y yo nos quedamos en medio de la sala, inmóviles y abrazados mientras la música continuaba tocándose en el reproductor. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y escuchando claramente como los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con los míos, y él escondió su rostro entre mi corto cabello y mi cuello, provocándome con su tibio aliento un delicioso cosquilleo que me erizaba la piel. Por mi columna vertebral pasaron infinitas descargas.

-Alice -susurró-, creo que es hora de retirarme. Ya es muy tarde -solté un pequeño gruñido y lo abracé con más fuerza.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-No quiero irme, pequeña -supe que estaba sonriendo, lo sentí.

-Pues no lo hagas -levanté mi rostro y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada en la que le decía con todas mis fuerzas que lo necesitaba-. Quédate conmigo.

-Alice... Yo... -vi claramente la duda en sus ojos. La duda y la indecisión. Claro que sabía en qué estaba pensando: él creía que yo me refería a que él y yo estuviéramos _juntos_ esa noche. Supe que quería decirme que sí, que sí quería quedarse, pero era lo suficientemente caballero para aceptar. Jasper quería guardar ese momento especial, lo sabía, y yo también. A lo que me refería al invitarlo a quedarse conmigo era solamente que se quedara a _dormir_ conmigo, él y yo, acostados en mi cama, abrazados y nada más. Anhelaba despertarme y ver su rostro junto al mío. Sólo eso.

-Tranquilo Jasper -le acaricié tiernamente el rostro, trazando con la yema de mi dedo sus rasgos desde la sien hasta la barbilla-. Sólo vamos a dormir.

Su rostro se tornó enseguida aliviado. Lo besé en la mejilla y le pedí que me bajara. Me colocó con suavidad en el piso y tomó mi mano en la suya. Apagamos el equipo de sonido y las luces de la sala y el comedor. Luego me acompañó al cuarto de Lizzie para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Mi bebé dormía tranquilamente. Con una de sus manitas sujetaba su peluche de ovejita, un regalo que le había hecho Bella, y una media sonrisa adornaba su hermosa carita. La besé en la frente, cuidando de no despertarla, y sin que lo viera venir, Jasper también la besó tiernamente en una de sus tersas mejillas rosadas.

-Buenas noches Lizzie -le susurró con suavidad. Al ver la ternura del gesto, los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Jasper lo notó y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras salimos de la habitación de mi hija y nos dirigimos al mío.

-Dijiste que Lizzie me adoraba -me besó la nariz-. Pues yo también la adoro.

Le sonreí, y entramos a mi recámara. Sin decir una palabra, me detuvo frente a él y me desabrochó el collar y el vestido, depositando un cálido beso en mi cuello. Coloqué el collar con el dije de J en mi alhajero, donde siempre lo guardaba con cariño y me encaminé al clóset a quitarme el vestido y ponerme mi camisón de dormir, una especie de vestido corto y de tirantes de seda, de color lila muy tenue. Cuando salí, Jasper se había despojado de sus pantalones y su camisa, quedando tan sólo en bóxer y playera interior, la cual le quedaba ajustada, mostrando a través de la tela su bien formado pecho. Suspiré beatíficamente.

Colocamos los cojines en el canapé que estaba junto a mi ventana, levantamos las sábanas y colchas y nos acostamos debajo de ellas. Quedamos de frente, mirándonos a los ojos. No me cansaba de observar su rostro, el rostro que había añorado ver por bastante tiempo, y de pronto me vi perdida en el mar azul de sus dulces ojos. Jasper no sonreía, pero tenía el rostro relajado y se mostraba tan en paz, que sabía que era tan feliz como yo.

-Buenas noches -susurró. Me besó en la frente, en los párpados y en la nariz-, mi adorada pequeña -terminó besándome, uniendo dulcemente sus labios con los míos. Fue tan suave y tan apasionado a la vez, que ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo. Pero llegó un punto en que el aliento se nos terminó y tuvimos que finalizarlo para buscar aire. Me acomodé en su pecho, rodeándolo con mis brazos y piernas, y él me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches Jasper. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Alice.

El ritmo de sus respiraciones me arrulló, y así, abrazados y felices, pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

--

* * *

--

_**Jasper POV**_

Ya era de mañana. Lo supe porque la claridad del nuevo día entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Alice aún estaba entre mis brazos, quieta, pero sentía que ya estaba despierta. Creo que ella creía que yo todavía estaba dormido, así que nos quedamos un rato más así, simplemente acostados. Luego, cuidando de no despertarme, se soltó suavemente de mis brazos y se separó de mí; se sentó en la cama, bostezando quedamente. Un momento después se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sin duda iba a ver a Lizzie. En cuanto ella salió, me desperecé y me senté en la cama, recargándome en la cabecera. Sonriendo, esperé que mi pequeña llegara con la bebé en brazos. Pasaron algunos minutos y mis chicas no llegaban. Me extrañé, pero decidí esperarlas un poco más. Me puse a pensar.

En menos de una semana sería Navidad, y por primera vez en años, sería para mí una verdadera ocasión de regocijo. Ya tenía en mente qué les regalaría a las mujeres de mi vida: a Alice y Lizzie, e incluso le había comprado un detalle a Ann, quien después de todo, era mi amiga. Esperaba que les gustara. También pensaba en dónde pasaríamos la Navidad, y con quiénes. Sería agradable que Edward y Bella nos acompañaran, ya que aunque no los conocía muy bien, Alice me había hablado tan bien de ellos, que ya me agradaban; pero si James y Victoria también asistían, seria algo extraño. Todavía me incomodaba la presencia de él. Al verlo, no podía dejar de recordar la vez que los vi, tomados de la mano y besándose él día que por fin había averiguado la dirección de Alice, o cuando estaba embarazada y él le acariciaba con mucha ternura el vientre en el centro comercial. Sabía que mi pequeña sólo lo consideraba por ser el padre de Elizabeth, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme un poco celoso con su presencia.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Alice no volvía, así que me levanté de la cama, tomé mi camisa y me la puse mientras iba a la habitación de Elizabeth. Había un silencio absoluto en la casa, sólo interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj de la sala. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Entré, pero me quedé ahí, mirando. Aunque la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, aún así me parecía que la habitación estaba oscura. Alice estaba inclinada sobre la cuna, con una mano en el barandal y la otra sobre Lizzie, supuse. Se veía muy pálida, y si no fuera porque noté su débil respiración y el leve movimiento que hacia con el brazo que estaba en la cuna, podía haber dicho que estaba muerta. Alarmado y preocupado, proseguí mi camino hacia ella, quedando al otro lado de la cuna. No levantó su vista, seguía con la vista perdida en su hija; era como si no notara mi presencia. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y no había expresión alguna en él, sus labios formaban una línea. Vi una lágrima escapar de sus ojos y recorrer su mejilla, cayendo finalmente sobre las mantas. Me incliné sobre la cuna, con la piel erizada por el temor, para mirar lo que ella estuviera viendo adentro. Ahí estaba ella, con sus ojitos cerrados como en la noche, cuando habíamos venido a verla, y una expresión de paz y tranquilidad persistía en su rostro a pesar del movimiento que Alice le aplicaba con su mano, intentando despertarla. Con su manita seguía aferrada a la ovejita de peluche.

Coloqué con suavidad mi mano sobre la de Alice, la que estaba en el barandal; estaba fría. Se estremeció ligeramente y por fin levantó su rostro hacia mí.

-Jasper, Elizabeth no despierta -no parecía ser su voz.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el aire me pareció más denso y difícil de respirar. Con renuencia, acerqué mi otra mano al cuello de Lizzie para tomar su pulso y asegurarme de que solamente estuviera en un muy profundo sueño. Pero no era así. La bebé estaba un poco más fría que tibia y no había pulso. Elizabeth estaba...

No podía pensar siquiera en la palabra. No podía ser cierto. La saqué de la cuna y la llevé a la repisa donde Alice solía cambiarla para tratar de reanimarla. Puse en práctica todas las técnicas de reanimación que había aprendido en el curso de primero auxilios que nos habían dado en la escuela. Pero todo fue inútil. La pequeña Elizabeth nos había dejado. La vi con mayor detenimiento, y efectivamente, ella ya no estaba. Lucía pálida y sus labios tenían un ligero tono morado.

Levanté mi vista para mirar a Alice, y con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, negué con la cabeza. Ella se acercó lentamente, en shock. Su rostro estaba lívido y sus ojos estaban apagados. Tomó a Lizzie en brazos, envolviéndola en una manta, y la meció. Comenzó a llorar.

-No... No... No... -susurraba en medio de su llanto, apretando el cuerpo sin vida de la niña. Me desgarraba el corazón verla así. Horas antes éramos los más felices, los tres, y ahora llorábamos la pérdida de la pequeña. Envolví a Alice en mis brazos y lloramos un rato juntos. Nos lamentamos por la pérdida de Elizabeth.

Cuando fui un poco más dueño de mí mismo, dejé a Alice sentada en la mecedora, con la bebé en el regazo, y fui a la cocina a llamar al 911. Les expliqué lo sucedido, aunque mis palabras apenas fueron comprensibles, ya que la pena me cerraba la garganta. Me regresé a la habitación de Alice, a ponerme el pantalón para cuando llegaran las personas; también busqué el móvil de Alice. Tenía que llamar a James. Lo encontré en uno de los burós y marqué el número. Contestó al tercer tono. Por alguna razón, deseaba que no me respondiera.

-¿Alice? -su voz sonaba adormilada. Reprimí un sollozo antes de hablar.

-¿James? Soy Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó alarmado, seguramente por mi tono de voz, ahogado y triste.

-Lizzie... -se me quebró la voz-. Ven de inmediato.

-¿Qué tiene Lizzie? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? -se escuchaba claramente alterado-. ¿Y Alice?

-James, Lizzie murió -por fin lo había expresado con palabras, y dolió bastante; el decirlas lo hacía real. No resistí más y solté de nuevo el llanto. No me importó que él me escuchara.

-¿Qué? -sonó incrédulo. Era razonable su incapacidad de entenderlo. ¿Quién se esperaba que esa dulce bebé falleciera? Era imposible, era como una pesadilla.

No. Era _una pesadilla. _

-Ven pronto -fue lo único que pude decir y colgué.

Regresé con Alice, y con delicadeza le retiré a la bebé de los brazos para colocarla de nuevo en la cuna. Seguía llorando; las lágrimas no se detenían en su camino por sus cenicientas y heladas mejillas. Tomé una toalla pequeña para secarle el rostro y después le puse una abrigadora bata de dormir que estaba en el respaldo de la mecedora. Luego la tomé en brazos y nos fuimos a la sala a esperar a la ambulancia y a James. No dejó de llorar, pero se calmó un poco; ahora sólo eran sollozos que la hacían estremecerse levemente. La mecí en mi regazo hasta que llegaron los paramédicos.

Dejé a Alice en el sofá para abrir la puerta. Entraron dos hombres jóvenes, más o menos de mi edad, que traían una camilla con el equipo de emergencias. Los conduje a la habitación de Lizzie, aunque no había nada qué hacer, excepto que confirmaran el deceso y tomaran su pequeño cuerpecito. Los dejé ahí en lo que fui a atender a los agentes que llegaron después de ellos. Nos hicieron unas preguntas a Alice y a mí. Ella desde luego no pudo contestar de manera coherente ninguno de los cuestionamientos; el nudo en su garganta y los accesos de llanto que la asaltaban no le permitían completar las palabras. Yo respondí por ella.

-¿A qué horas la vieron por última vez?

-Anoche, un poco después de medianoche. Sí, aún estaba viva. Dormía tranquilamente.

-¿A qué horas descubrieron...?

-En la mañana, alrededor de las siete y media. Alice fue por ella para llevarla con nosotros a la habitación, pero Lizzie no despertaba. Cuando fui por ellas, ya no tenía pulso.

-¿Intentó auxiliarla?

-Por supuesto. Le apliqué primeros auxilios, pero ya no había nada más qué hacer.

-¿Usted es el padre de la niña?

-No, no soy su padre biológico, aunque próximamente sería su papá. Su padre está por llegar.

-¿Llevaban a la bebé regularmente con el pediatra?

-Por supuesto. Puede llamarlo si quiere. Y Alice la trataba muy bien. Es... era una excelente madre con Elizabeth.

El interrogatorio del agente estaba a punto de concluir cuando James y Victoria se presentaron. Ambos venían llorando, y se veían igual de destrozados que nosotros. Victoria se dirigió con Alice, y la consoló, sentadas en el sofá; James corrió a la habitación de su hija justo en el momento en que los paramédicos sacaban la camilla con el cuerpo de Lizzie cubierto con una manta de color lila con estrellas estampadas. James se acercó a ella, y con cuidado le descubrió el rostro. Gimió de dolor.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi Lizzie! -se lamentaba.

Me acerqué a él para retirarlo en lo que los paramédicos salían del departamento. Otro agente, que se presentó a sí mismo como el médico forense, se aproximó a nosotros para informarnos, con un dejo de disculpa en su voz, que tendrían que realizarle una autopsia a Elizabeth para establecer la causa de su prematuro fallecimiento, y que en la tarde nos llamarían para decirnos si podríamos disponer del cuerpo esa misma tarde o al día siguiente. Según creía él, al parecer había sido un extraño caso de muerte súbita, ya que no había alguna otra causa probable, pero de cualquier manera tenían que asegurarse. Por último, el primer agente regresó y nos pidió firmar algunos papeles para su informe, y luego de expresar sus condolencias, se retiraron.

James se calmó un poco y fue con Alice. Mi pequeña lucía destrozada, y al abrazar a James, el llanto la asaltó de nuevo. A ambos. Eran los padres, y por más que yo hubiera querido a Elizabeth, nunca se aproximaría a lo que ellos estaban sintiendo, tanto el amor que le tenían como el dolor que les provocaba su muerte. Alice no paraba de pedirle disculpas, sintiéndose responsable de lo ocurrido, pero él la acallaba, diciéndole que no era su culpa.

-Lo siento, James. Fue mi culpa. Si yo...

-Shhh, No es tu culpa, Alice. No es culpa de nadie.

El resto del día fue terriblemente triste. Me dediqué a realizar las llamadas correspondientes para preparar el funeral, lo cual me frustró bastante. ¿Cómo podían las personas que me atendieron por teléfono negociar con paquetes de diferentes precios, comentarme los bondades de elegir tal o cual tipo de féretro y el tipo de sala que elegiría para el servicio como si estuviera de compras en el supermercado, cuando yo sólo pensaba en el espantoso giro que había tomado nuestras vidas con la partida de Elizabeth? Tuve que dejar mi molestia atrás y arreglarlo de la mejor manera, aunque de un momento a otro me vi a punto de insultar a la voz en el teléfono. También tuve que aparentar que era fuerte para poder consolar a Alice, ya que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era algo fuerte donde sostenerse, alguien con la fortaleza necesaria para mantenerla a flote, y ese alguien quería ser yo, aunque por dentro mi corazón estaba destrozado por la pérdida de Lizzie y por ver a mi pobre pequeña sufriendo. Y lo que más me dolía es que no había a quien culpar por su tristeza, no había persona alguna a quien yo pudiera ir a golpear o amenazar para que dejara de molestarnos y nuestra pena se fuera. Lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era encarar la adversidad de la mejor manera posible, y rogar porque este dolor pasara pronto.

A media tarde, poco después de la hora de comida (aunque ninguno de nosotros pensó siquiera en comer algo) Alice salió de una de sus ensoñaciones, uno de esos letargos en los que se había mantenido a lo largo del día, cuando ya sus ojos ya se habían cansado de llorar.

-Jasper -me llamó con una voz apenas audible. Me acerqué de inmediato a ella, y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, acercándola a mis labios para depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Puedes hablar con Bella y decirle...? -su voz se cortó con un sollozo. Supe a qué se refería, y asentí. Le di un suave abrazo antes de volver al teléfono, y Victoria se la llevó a la cocina, para darle un té de manzanilla que le había preparado. James estaba en la habitación de la bebé, contemplando cada uno de los recuerdos.

Marqué el número de Bella y Edward. Les informé lo sucedido, y acudieron pronto al departamento. No dejaban de llorar, y eso hizo que Alice comenzara a llorar de nuevo. En medio de lágrimas nos presentamos.

-Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias -le dije a Edward.

-Si -asintió y se dirigió a consolar a Alice.

Como ella me había dicho anteriormente, parecían hermanos. Parecía que Edward y Bella eran sus hermanos, y como tales, sufrían también con la noticia. Como también eran conocidos de James y Victoria, llegó un momento en que me sentí casi como un intruso, como si no tuviera derecho a sentir lo mismo que ellos, como si les hubiera tomado parte indignamente de esa pena. Pero entonces lo recordé. Si bien había llegado a sus vidas apenas tres días atrás, Alice había sido siempre parte de mi vida, y su alegría era mi alegría, y su dolor, mi dolor.

Casi al caer la noche, recibimos la llamada del médico forense. Nos pidió ir al departamento forense a recibir la información de la autopsia, y para indicar de qué forma dispondríamos del cuerpo. Sólo James y yo fuimos. Según nos dijo el encargado, efectivamente Elizabeth había fallecido a los ocho meses de edad por muerte súbita, un extraño padecimiento que terminaba con la vida de infantes mientras dormían. Firmamos unas formas más y esperamos a que la agencia funeraria recogiera a Lizzie. Sólo entonces, luego de que nos dijeran a qué horas podríamos ir a la funeraria, nos retiramos y regresamos a casa.

Bella y Edward se despidieron de nosotros, prometiéndonos estar con nosotros a primera hora. James y Victoria también se fueron. Sólo quedamos Alice y yo. Ella estaba agotada y tan triste que parecía estar moviéndose simplemente por una aletargada inercia. La insté a que comiera algo, y le preparé incluso un pan tostado con mermelada, pero no quiso.

-Alice, pequeña, tienes que comer algo o enfermarás -le rogué. Le acerqué la tostada a los labios, sin embargo ella giró el rostro, rechazándola.

-No puedo, Jasper. De verdad no puedo.

Suspiró entrecortadamente. Dejé la tostada en el plato y finalmente la obligué a que tomara un poco de té, y eso fue todo, no aceptó más.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto a dormir, o intentar dormir, ya que mañana seria un día más pesado y triste. Pero al pasar por la habitación de Elizabeth, Alice no resistió más y su llanto volvió. Entró a la habitación y tomó el peluche de ovejita. Lo abrazó y lloró, estremeciéndose violentamente. Los gemidos de llanto la ahogaban y cayó al suelo, a un lado de la cuna, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al peluche. Con los ojos húmedos, la tomé en brazos y me senté con ella en la mecedora. La dejé llorar, expresar su dolor, pero no dejé de abrazarla, de acariciarle el cabello, y de mecernos suavemente.

-¿Por qué mi bebé se fue? -logró articular. El sentimiento era palpable en su voz. La apreté más a mí, y le besé la , me duele. Me duele mucho.

-Yo sé que duele, mi amor. Pero estoy aquí contigo, y nos vamos a sobreponer -su llanto siguió.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás -me pidió un momento después.

-Claro que nunca te dejaré, pequeña. Ya no me separaré de ti, te lo prometo.

Seguimos meciéndonos, y poco a poco Alice se calmó y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor, y estaba húmedo por todas sus lágrimas. Con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, le sequé la cara con la manga de mi camisa. La miré, esperando que su sueño se hiciera más profundo para llevarla a la cama de su habitación. Pero supongo que en la espera fue cuando yo también me quedé dormido.

--

* * *

--

**Sí, lo sé, soy una maldita, pero no pude resistir la tentación de escribirlo.**

**Sobre la muerte súbita, les dejo unos links:**

**http : // pediatraldia . cl / Que_es_muerte_Subita . htm**

**http : // www . guiainfantil . com/salud/cuidadosespeciales/muertesubita . htm**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas.**

**Y chicas, a las que son de México, cuídense mucho con eso de la influenza. Recuerden las medidas de prevención, y no olviden usar su cubreboca. Por cierto, les dejo este dato curioso:**

_**La gripe española, la epidemia en que se supone que falleció Edward Cullen, era influencia A del tipo H1N1. La gripe porcina que ahora se está extendiendo es también influenza A del tipo H1N1.**_

**Chicas, a sacar sus conclusiones, y conste que no me tomo a la ligera esta enfermedad, si no que le veo el lado positivo.**

**¡Por cierto! Este fin de semana descubrí un fic JxA precioso. Se los recomiendo.**

**Mi corazón en tus manos, por riona25**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/4885484/1/Mi_Corazon_en_tus_Manos**

**Bueno, creo que es todo. Ya saben, entre más reviews, actualización más pronto.**

_**Ci vediamo dopo, bellas ragazzas!**_


	11. Nota Importante

Queridas lectoras:

Siento decepcionarlas al hacerles creer que este es un nuevo capítulo de mis historias, pero creo que los acontecimientos de este fin de semana lo ameritan.

**Daddy's Little Caníbal**, la autora de historias como _Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Worlds Collide, Boy meets girl, All the pretty corpses,_ entre otros, murió este fin de semana, la noche del viernes 8 de mayo por culpa de un maldito conductor ebrio.

Es una gran pérdida, ya que Stephanie era una escritora magnífica, sus relatos eran muy creativos, y nos regaló bastantes momentos de risa. Personalmente, este fin de semana fue horrible. Al principio, cuando mi mejor amiga me avisó, no lo podía creer. Pero es cierto. Un malnacido le arrebató su vida. Su familia está deshecha, y nosotras, sus lectoras, la extrañaremos bastante.

Como dijo _bronzehairedgirl620_, Stephanie fue y será una legenda aquí en FanFiction, y nosotras nunca la olvidaremos.

Su hermana gemela, Jo escribió un elogio para Daddy's y aquí _estrella'black_ lo ha traducido.

Aquí está el link (tan sólo quiten los espacios).

**Nota:** http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/5050494/2/Rosalies_Cafe

**Elogio: **http : // www .fanfiction . net /s/5050494/3/Rosalies_Cafe

En el perfil de **Daddy's Little Cannibal** están los links para la mayoría de sus historias traducidas a español, y las que faltan, la mayoría las traducirá _estrella'black_.

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** http : // www . fanfiction . net/u/1542023/Daddys_Little_Cannibal

**estrella'black:** http : // www . fanfiction . net/u/1796589/estrellablack

**

* * *

**

Espero actalizar pronto, pero no prometo una fecha. Sólo tenganme un poquito de paciencia pues estoy en los últimos días de clases, y ya saben qué pesado son.

Les mando un abrazo.

_Ciao._


	12. Tiempo después

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia obedece a un artículo que leí hace poco en una revista. La trama se me hizo muy tierna, y aquí me tienen, haciendo esta adaptación.**

**Esto… Sí, soy la peor persona del planeta, y peor aún, sin vergüenza. Cuatro meses sin actualizar. Me patearía a mí misma si pudiera, enserio, pero espero que me disculpen, y me comprendan si les digo que estaba _muy_ bloqueada y no sabía qué escribir. Sin embargo, ayer mismo me llegó la inspiración… y pude terminar el último capítulo de esta historia. Así que espero que no las haya decepcionado.**

**Les doy muchas gracias a las personas que muy amablemente me dejaron reviews los capítulos pasados. A saber:**

_Kahia-chan_

_Fran Ktrin Black_

_KarymCullen_

_christti_

_riona25_

_Glambicion_

_Natalia H_

_-Steph-Midnight-_

_MariaSimmenthalBlack_

_Victoria Everglott_

_Erika_

_Cami_

_camii granger_

_3llis Cullen Black_

_caty cullen_

_Mane mellisas_

_Jane Vulturi_

_Kat Black_

_KibaPGG_

_rOmiiinaah_

_ALE WITHLOCK_

_YareLi Cullen Withlock_

_day-withlock_

_an_

_gabbitahCullen_

_tityscaya_

_Luna-Tsuki-Chachi_

_ALE_ (¡¡por fin he actualizado!!)

_Gaby Hale Cullen + 31_

**Y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la historia.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jasper POV**

**Tiempo después**

Hoy era un día extraño… Y triste. Mañana se cumplirían tres años del día que la pequeña Elizabeth falleció mientras dormía. A pesar del tiempo —y de que no llegué a conocer bastante a la dulce niña—, seguía extrañándola y guardando su recuerdo en un lugar especial de mi corazón. Físicamente, lo único que tenía de ella era —aparte de las fotos— su peluchito de ovejita, un vestidito rosa con crema que nunca le vi puesto más que en fotografías y uno de los regalos que no le di aquella navidad. Era todo lo que quedaba del corto paso de Lizzie por la tierra, pero era nada comparado con los recuerdos que guardábamos cada una de las personas que la conocimos y la amamos.

En estos momentos estaba solo en mi estudio, y sin que lo pidiera, vino a mi memoria todo lo que pasó después de ese espantoso día. El funeral fue... Era imposible creer que la muñequita que estaba dentro de la caja blanca era una bebé muerta. Más parecía un juego macabro ideado con los juguetes de una niña, que un funeral. Todos lo sufrimos. James, Victoria, Edward, Bella, yo... y Alice; mi pequeña era quien más me desgarraba el corazón. Alice estaba deshecha, tanto física como emocionalmente. Yo sabía que un poco del brillo de sus ojos nunca más aparecería en ellos. Más que una joven madre que había perdido a su bebé, parecía una niña que lo había perdido todo. El día que llegó al orfanato y me habló, convirtiéndose en la primera persona que me trató bien luego de la muerte de mi mamá, yo no la habría imaginado triste por nada, ni siquiera cuando me contó de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, al verla ahí tan triste, tan indefensa, pude percibir que así había lucido aquel día. Mi pobre Alice. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar perder? Sus padres fallecieron, su tía la dejó en el orfanato y se olvidó de ella, yo la abandoné casi diez años, y la personita a quien más quería en este mundo se marchó. Y yo, ¿yo qué podía hacer por ella? Me sentía inútil, sin poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Tan sólo podía acercarme a ella y prometerle que nunca más me alejaría de ella, consolarla y estar ahí por ella, nada más.

Como era obvio y digno de esperarse, nuestra boda se canceló, y pasamos Navidad y Año Nuevo sin festejar nada. Lo único interesante fue que me instalé permanentemente en su apartamento y arrendé el mío. Pedí permiso en la escuela, y el director, comprendiendo la magnitud, me disculpó todo ese semestre. Así fue como cuidar de Alice se convirtió en mi única prioridad. Nuestros amigos nos visitaban regularmente, para apoyarnos e intentar distraer a Alice un poco, pero ella seguía ida y muy desmejorada. En dos semanas bajó de peso, su piel adquirió un tono cetrino, las ojeras amenazaban con alcanzar el tono oscuro de su cabello. Mi pequeña se negaba a comer; lo más que lograba que consumiera era té y un que otro suplemento alimenticio, no más. No dormía, permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo sollozando, admirando las cosas de Elizabeth o con la vista fija al frente. Actuaba como una muerta viviente.

Pero un día todo cambió. Después de tocar fondo, una mañana me levanté y Alice no estaba en cama. Intentando alejar ideas terribles de mi cabeza, la encontré en la habitación de Lizzie, guardando todo en cajas de cartón. Con un apagado murmullo me pidió que la ayudara y lo hice, sintiendo que por fin ella vencería el dolor. Y lo hizo. Ese día fue cuando me apropié de las pertenencias de la bebé que aún conservo, y todo lo demás fue directo a una iglesia cristiana de la zona. Mi pequeña parecía satisfecha, y aunque sus ojos se humedecieron cuando salimos del lugar, una leve —muy leve— sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café?

Para mi fue como si hubiera dicho que la llevara al buffet más famoso de la ciudad. ¡Ella quería alimentarse de algo que yo no la obligara a consumir! En cuestión de segundos llegamos a una cafetería y ordenamos capuchinos y rebanadas de pastel. Alice no terminó su café y dejó la mitad del pastel, pero fue un comienzo. Y para mi lo fue todo. Regresamos a casa y ella decidió que era momento de platicar, algo que no habíamos hecho en algunas semanas.

—Jasper, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí desde... en este tiempo —yo sabía que ella luchaba por no llorar, y que quería mantenerse lo más estable posible en el sofá frente a mí.

—Ha sido sólo lo que haría cualquiera por la persona que ama. Porque no lo has olvidado, ¿verdad, pequeña?

—Claro que no, Jasper. Te amo tanto como esta pena me lo permite, pero no sé cómo puedes seguir queriéndome después de todo lo que ha quedado de mí —y se señaló a si misma. Ciertamente no había quedado mucho de ella. La ropa le venía muy grande, y eso que siempre había sido pequeña y delgada; ahora estaba en los huesos.

—¿Qué ha quedado de ti, cielo? Una joven que ha sufrido una pérdida terrible, que tiene un corazón quebrado; una bella chica que está más delgada que nunca, que tiene una ojeras y una palidez que hasta los vampiros envidiarían —hizo un conato de sonrisa—. Pero, sobre todo eso, le ha quedado a su lado a un hombre que la ama muchísimo más que el día que la conoció y que está dispuesto a todo por hacerla sonreír a la vida una vez más, como antaño.

—¿Aunque tarde mucho? Ahora mismo sabrás que no estoy muy contenta con la vida y el destino que me ha tocado vivir... —su voz tembló un poco—. Y no pretendo hacerlo pronto.

—Tendré el resto de mi vida para intentarlo y lograrlo, cariño. Si tú me lo permites, claro está. —Me arrodillé frente a ella tal como lo hice aquella vez, y tomé su mano en las mías y la besé—. Alice querida, no hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana siguiente, o puede que incluso tampoco el mes que entra, sino cuando tú lo desees ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

—Claro que si, amor. Claro que sí.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y luego la abracé, la abracé tan fuerte como pude; pero en esa ocasión no para consolarla, sino para mostrarle cuánto la amaba y la adoraba. Desde siempre y para siempre.

Unos días después, cuando James y Victoria nos hicieron una visita muy agradable, también nos dieron una noticia no muy buena, por lo menos para Alice. Se iban del país. Siempre habían dicho que planeaban casarse y quedarse a vivir en América, pero por razones familiares de Victoria y asuntos en el trabajo de James, se vieron obligados a decidir mudarse a Irlanda. Por supuesto que les pesaba mucho marcharse, siendo que eran casi familia, pero tampoco podían quedarse. Alice demostró su tristeza claramente, e incluso yo, que pretendía hacer un mayor esfuerzo para llevarme con James, no oculté mi desilusión. Pero no había nada que hacer. En una semana los despedimos en el aeropuerto, junto con Edward y Bella. Prometimos asistir a la boda. Y ellos a la nuestra.

Como Alice y yo técnicamente no teníamos nada qué hacer ese semestre libre, nos dedicamos a nosotros mismos y a planear la tan ansiada boda; iba a ser pequeña pero elegante. Bella y Edward nos ayudaron en sus ratos libres, y podría decirse que nos hicimos muy unidos. Edward era un tipo muy agradable, y me alegró poder contar pronto con su amistad. Veíamos los partidos en la casa de uno u otro, y nos hacíamos mutua compañía cuando Alice y Bella salían. O en el centro comercial, cargando las bolsas y esperándolas fuera de las tiendas. Era casi como el hermano que nunca tuve ni pensé en tener, pero al igual acepté con suma alegría. Bella era... Bella. No hablaba mucho con ella, pero no era porque no nos tolerábamos, sino que ella era un poco tímida, al igual que yo, y eso nos impedía platicar como yo lo hacía con su esposo, o ella con Alice. Pero era agradable, y sabía que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa.

Con Ann perdí algo de contacto, puesto que no la podía ver mucho después de lo de Lizzie. Después ella decidió darle una oportunidad al profesor que había desairado en el baile, y resultó que congenió con él a las mil maravillas. Me alegré mucho por ella, y Ann, después de pedirme disculpas una vez más por el incidente en su casa y ofrecer su pésame por la pérdida de Alice, se mostraba feliz de haber encontrado eso que ella llamaba 'algo parecido al amor'. Nuestro medio de comunicación era el correo electrónico y una que otra rápida llamada. Nuestra amistad seguía en pie.

Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas, y en esa ocasión fue algo malo, según el punto de vista con que se viera. A un par de semanas de la boda de Victoria y James, y a un mes de la nuestra, Edward y Bella nos invitaron a su casa a una parrillada, como siempre lo hacíamos los sábados o domingos. Todo fue bien, agradable. Edward y yo nos turnamos para vigilar la carne compartiendo un par de cervezas por ahí, las chicas prepararon la ensalada y el té helado, y comimos y reímos a gusto. Hasta hubo _cheesecake_ de frambuesas, el favorito de Alice. Entonces, la bomba:

—Jasper, Alice —comenzó Edward, tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas, Alice estaba debajo de mi brazo, completamente relajada y contenta—. Hay algo que Bella y yo les queríamos comentar desde hace tiempo, pero por muchas razones hasta ahora se ha presentado la oportunidad.

En ese instante sentí que Alice se tensó, y vi a Bella pasar casi inocentemente su mano por su vientre.

_Oh, oh. No._

—Alice querida, ¡vas a ser tía! —anunció alegremente la castaña sonriente—. Nacerá entre julio y a...

Sabía que reaccionaría, pero no de esa forma. Se zafó de mí y salió corriendo al auto, llorando a lágrima viva y audibles sollozos. Me incorporé, mascullando un 'lo siento' a un Edward paralizado y confuso, y a una Bella llorosa. Tomé el bolso de Alice y avancé dando zancadas al auto. La encontré sentada en el piso, recargada en la puerta del copiloto. Sus delgados brazos la rodeaban y temblaba violentamente por el llanto. Dejé la bolsa sobre el cofre y me incliné a recogerla, manteniéndola segura en mis brazos. Le acaricié el cabello, la espalda, tratando de calmarla para poder irnos, y por la ventana vi a Edward consolando igualmente a Bella. Me sentía muy apenado con ellos, pero también me sentía muy mal por Alice. También a mí me había dolido la noticia, sin embargo, sabía que no era justo culparlos y enojarnos con ellos. Así se habían dado las cosas. Al fin mi querida se calmó y pudimos entrar al auto. En el trayecto fijó su mirada en el parabrisas, aunque yo sabía que no miraba para nada el exterior, y se sumió en el silencio.

Al llegar a casa, el llanto la tomó de nuevo, y se arrojó a mis brazos.

—¡Jasper! ¿Por qué...? _¡¿Por qué...?!_ —"_¿por qué ellos sí y yo no?_" era lo que en realidad quería decir, y lo decía a la mitad porque le dolía pronunciar lo demás. Se derrumbó totalmente, y después de tanto llorar, se quedó dormida poco antes del anochecer. La dejé con cuidado en la cama, y la observé dormir. Su carita... Hacía apenas unas horas que creía que estaba completamente repuesta, que aunque no sería la de antes, por lo menos había podido manejar al fin la muerte de la bebé. Y ahora la feliz noticia de su amiga, de su casi hermana, la había sumido de nuevo en la tristeza. En su carita ya no había más paz, sino sufrimiento. La dejé un instante para ir a la sala a llamar a Edward y disculparme.

—¿Diga?

—Edward, soy Jasper. De verdad siento mucho lo de esta tarde, es sólo que...

—No hay problema, amigo. Sabíamos que podría pasar, por eso es que lo postergamos lo más posible. —me sorprendió que sonara casi tan apenado como yo, siendo que él no tenía porqué sentirse así—. Así que discúlpanos tú también, Jasper. Bella está tan arrepentida...

—No, no está bien, Edward. Ustedes tienen todo el derecho de decirnos, no tienen porqué disculparse. Es sólo que Alice está todavía... triste, y le duele la mención del bebé después de lo de Lizzie.

—Lo sé, por eso...

—Por eso es que les pido que no juzguen a Alice, y que le den un tiempo para reponerse, ¿Sí? Ustedes saben que ella los adora, y si está triste y enojada, no es por ustedes, sino por las circunstancias.

—Está bien. Nosotros también la queremos, es nuestra querida duendecilla —se rió, y continuamos platicando de algunas otras cosas. Finalmente nos despedimos y quedamos en ponernos en contacto luego—. Dile a Alice que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Mi pequeña anduvo unos días muy triste. La noticia de Bella claramente la afectó, y más aún porque el cumpleaños de Lizzie se acercaba, pero pronto comprendió que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasó. En los días que estuvo afectada dijo tantas cosas tan injustas —por suerte que sólo yo la escuché— cómo que ellos habían tenido la culpa de la muerte de su hija, o que ellos se regodeaban porque tendrían un bebé cuando ella ya no tenía a la suya. Así que aún cuando ya no estaba molesta por ellos, se avergonzaba de su actitud y de las cosas hirientes que llegó a pensar, y eso le impidió hablar con Bella y Edward. Se dedicó a terminar los detalles de la boda contando sólo con mi ayuda, y el día que tuvimos que tomar el vuelo para ir a Irlanda, les pidió disculpas en el aeropuerto antes de subir al avión, y como tenían tanto de que hablar ella y Bella, a Edward y a mí nos tocó viajar juntos para darles su 'tiempo de chicas'.

La boda fue como una boda debe ser. Nada malo ocurrió en la ceremonia y todo se llevó a cabo como había visto en las películas. Nunca antes había asistido a una boda, y me sirvió de experiencia sobre qué hacer, ya que la mía sería en un par de semanas. Victoria se veía muy bella y feliz, tan radiante que hasta su cabello se veía más rojo y brillante que de costumbre. Como no conocía a nadie por allá, me mantuve pegado a mis amigos, hasta que en cierto momento de la fiesta, después de bailar con Victoria, James me llevó a parte para hablar conmigo.

—Jasper, sé que no somos los mejores amigos, ni nada. Desde que supe de tu existencia te odié, y supongo que igual tú a mí —asentí—. Pero te quiero pedir disculpas por lo mal que te traté. —Hice ademán de querer responderle, pero me calló con un gesto—. Verás, te odié porque al principio yo creía amar a Alice y ella me rechazó por ti; luego porque pensé que me arrebatarías su amistad y el cariño de mi hija. Y entonces pasó lo que pasó, y al ver cómo actuaste, cómo te condujiste en medio de la crisis, supe que tú más que nadie tenía derecho de merecer a mi Alice y a mi hija, de no haber... haberse marchado. Sé que la amas tanto como yo amo a Victoria, y sólo quiero pedirte dos cosas: que me disculpes, y que hagas a Alice lo más feliz posible.

En ese instante me cayó bien, y lamenté haberle tenido todo ese coraje por tanto tiempo. Y a fe de que fue sincero conmigo, yo traté de serlo igual con él.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo. Por supuesto que haré feliz a mi pequeña a cualquier costo. Y te disculpo, pero yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa. Tienes razón: aquel día que fui a buscar a Alice, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin verla y de soñar con el día en que la encontrara, me topé con que ella ya tenía a alguien más, y ese alguien eras tú. Me enojé, pero te odié cuando te vi con ella en el centro comercial, acariciándole el vientre. Sin embargo, cuando Alice me contó lo que había pasado, yo decidí dejar atrás mi odio, y quedó tan sólo la incomodidad de que tú la hubieras querido antes y que fueras el padre de una bebé que al verla, supe que quería que fuera mía. Ahora ya sé que todo pasó por una razón, así que discúlpame por mi comportamiento.

Nos tendimos la manos y las estrechamos, sino como amigos, por lo menos amablemente como conocidos. Sin rencores ni nada.

La fiesta fue divertida —me tocó bailar con Bella por lo de la liga y el ramo, y por suerte no me pisó más que en dos ocasiones—, y como eran las vacaciones de primavera, nos quedamos unos días más en el verde y mágico país irlandés, olvidándonos por un momento que nuestra boda estaba en puerta. Salimos de compras, y cuando las chicas fueron a comprar ropa femenina, Edward y yo nos detuvimos a comprar un par de libros: él de música y unos de literatura para Bella, y yo de historia y alguno lindo para Alice. Me fui a la sección donde vi libros románticos y no me pude decidir por alguno en especial. Al final escogí dos: "_Where the rainbow ends_" y "_If you could see me now_", los dos de una joven autora irlandesa, decía la sinopsis. Sentí una mirada sobre mí y giré esperando encontrarme a Edward. Pero era una joven rubia que me parecía familiar. Sonreía.

—¿Te gusta esa autora? —me preguntó, señalando los libros con la vista.

—De hecho no la he leído, pero espero que a mi prometida le gusten. Son para ella.

—Ya veo —asintió—. ¿Me permites que te diga algo? Pareces muy enamorado de ella.

—Lo estoy —repuse con una gran sonrisa, y le conté una versión resumida de mi historia con Alice. Sé que era una desconocida, pero por alguna razón no pude evitar platicar con ella, su actitud era amable y atrayente. Cuando terminé, ella estaba visiblemente emocionada, y Edward aún dialogaba con el dependiente, preguntándole por algunos otros libros.

—Es muy bella, y casi increíble. Debes estar contentísimo de tenerla a tu lado.

—Ya lo creo. Y lo estaré aún más dentro de unos días, en nuestra boda.

—Pues muchas felicidades, en serio. ¿Puedo? —extendió una mano hacia los libros, y los tomó—. Con lo que me has contado, puede que este le guste más —se refería al de "_Where the rainbow ends_"—. ¿Podría dedicárselo?

Mi cara de confusión provocó una sonrisa en ella. —Soy la autora, Cecelia. —Le estreché la mano.

—Un placer, soy Jasper.

Sacó una muy elegante pluma de su bolso, y dedicó ambos libros, aunque la del libro que señaló fue más larga. Me tendió los libros y se despidió de mí, deseándome nuevamente muchas felicidades por mi boda. Fui a pagar los libros, y esperé unos minutos más a Edward. Proseguimos con las compras, y cenamos en el hotel. No dije nada de los libros hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuvimos en el avión. En el viaje de regreso Alice sí se sentó conmigo, y mientras volábamos el Atlántico le di la bolsa.

—Espero que te gusten, pequeña.

Los sacó y al mirar el nombre de la autora, dio un gritito de emoción. —¡Jasper! Gracias, muchas gracias... Sólo he leído un libro de ella, y me encantó, así que gracias por los dos libros —en ese instante deseé que hubiera estado presente en la librería. Abrió el libro y se quedó sin habla mientras leía las dedicatorias—. .. ¡¿Conociste a Cecelia Ahern y ella me dedicó mi libro, y me desea suerte para mi boda?! —no le importó que la mitad del pasaje nos mirara curiosos y me abrazó, besándome en la mejilla. El resto del viaje leyó el libro, riéndose y llorando intermitentemente. Se veía adorable.

Me alegré de verla tan contenta luego de lo que había pasado, pero si fui feliz al darle esa pequeña alegría, no fue nada comparado con la inmensa felicidad de hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra el día de nuestra boda. Se veía tan divinamente bella con su vestido de novia color blanco perla, discreto y elegante, y una lluvia de delicadas florecitas en su oscuro cabello. Parecía todo un ángel, un hada. Mi Alice. Mi pequeña amiga. Mi dulce amiga. Por mi parte, tan sólo me vi una vez en el espejo —cuando me estaba vistiendo—, pero Alice, Ann e incluso Bella dijeron que estaba muy apuesto, que la corbata azul hacía resaltar el color de mis ojos. Lo único que me interesaba es que Alice me viera como el más guapo de los chicos —aunque no lo fuera—, ya que ella era la novia más hermosa que había visto jamás; las actrices tenían que quitarse el velo frente a ella.

La ceremonia fue en el jardín de la casa que compramos, una bella casa de principios de siglo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, con un jardín grande que nos costó casi dos días comprender que necesitábamos ayuda profesional. Asistieron alrededor de treinta personas, entre ellas la señora Cope, quien nos pidió una vez más disculpas. Pero el asunto estaba olvidado. Ya nada importaba. Después de nueve años de espera, después de nueve años de búsqueda incesante… luego de que pasaran nueve años de que nos dejamos de ver, por fin íbamos a cumplir la promesa que una niña pequeña y un jovencito rubio se hicieron un día del niño en el patio de un orfanato.

—_¿Aceptas a esta joven para amarla y cuidarla, quererla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

—Si, acepto —repuse con toda la alegría del mundo.

—_¿Aceptas a este joven para amarlo y cuidarlo, quererlo y apoyarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

—Sí, acepto. —la sonrisa de Alice iluminó mi mundo.

Y de esta forma, mi pequeña y yo fuimos declarados _marido y mujer_.

Sonreí al recordarlo, y tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta que Alice había llegado y me observaba desde el umbral.

—¿Soñando despierto, cielo?

Sonreí y extendí mis brazos para recibirla en ellos, sentándola en mi regazo.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijo Ricky?

—Dice que está encantado con la idea de tener una hermanita a quien defender, y dice que quiere llamarla Claire. Y sobre Emmett —continuó, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar—, dice que ya quiere jugar con su primo.

La abracé, recargando mi mejilla en el pequeño vientre de Alice, donde estaba la pequeña Claire, nuestra hija, que nacería en julio. Estaba seguro que Ricky la cuidaría, y la querría, como lo hubiera hecho con su hermanita Clare. Ricky era el único sobreviviente de un accidente de carretera que Alice y yo presenciamos cuando íbamos a la ciudad vecina. Sus padres y su hermanita de un año falleció, y él, de apenas cuatro años quedó sólo en el mundo. Desde antes de que lo subieran a la ambulancia Alice y yo decidimos adoptarlo, e iniciamos los trámites. En un par de semanas sería nuestro hijo.

Como si lo hubieran cronometrado, Bella y Edward llegaron con su pequeño Emmett —quien se arrojó a mis brazos—, y nos encaminamos al comedor para cenar.

Sí, definitivamente mi vida era mejor a cómo la hubiera podido planear. No cabía duda de que los sinsabores de la vida hacían más dulces los momentos felices de la misma, y lo sabía de sobra. Era feliz. Tenía una preciosa y bella esposa, a quien amaba con todo mi ser, iba a ser padre de los dos niños más queridos del planeta, tenía a los mejor amigos que se pudiera desear, y un genial fututo esperándome.

Alice y yo éramos como dos caminos separados y que nunca podrían llegar a estar siquiera paralelos, pero cuando el destino los une, no hay nadie que pueda osar separarlos, ni la muerte, ni las intrigas ni nada. Simplemente estarían juntos, para siempre.

* * *

**Y así es como termina la historia. Es el fin. Luego de diez meses, desde que comencé a escribir la historia, por fin ve su final. Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su opinión.**

**También aprovecho para decirles que puede que la edite, porque a la luz del conocimiento que me ha dado diez meses de lecturas, me he dado cuenta que tiene algunos errores, así que con ayuda de mi beta la mejoraré, así que si ven alguna actualización por ahí, ya saben que será para bien.**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a **Tephy**, quien se convirtió en mi beta y junto con **Midnight** estuvieron apremiándome a que la terminara. De igual forma a **Kahia-chan**, quien en cada oportunidad me decía que la terminara, y a **ALE** por estar muy al pendiente y recordarme que tenía ciertas obligaciones por aquí.**

**Pero en general, les agradezco que la hayan leído, y más aún si les gustó.**

**Les mando muchos saludos, y les deseo lo mejor.**

**Pronto estaré aquí de nuevo, y por mientras, les recomiendo que pasen por una pequeña historia que escribí mientras mi bloqueo persistía. Se llama **_La nostra historia d'amore_**, y es un Jasper/Alice. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.**

**¡¡Besos!!**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
